


The Eyes Have It

by Werewolfinthetardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfinthetardis/pseuds/Werewolfinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new school year at Beacon Hills High. Stiles falls in love for the first time. Scott is trying to figure out his life post Allison. Derek's betas might be coming around. Derek is finally acting like a real Alpha and trying to protect everyone from the creature that is roaming Beacon Hills. The same creature that is killing people and eating their eyes. It's just another boring year in Beacon Hills. </p><p>(Post Season 2 AU, no S3 or Alpha Pack events)</p><p>This is a slow burn fic with no warnings. Expect the worst and hope for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lyrics Are Poetry, Kat, Jaila, and TBT

"So I went to the grocery store to get my Dad more veggies because he was complaining that I threw out all the frozen pizzas he had hidden in the basement, and the cashier was flirting with me." Stiles said excitedly in one breath.

"Nice." Scott responded with while removing his shirt. They had just finished a grueling lacrosse practice. 

"Yeah he was giving me those bedroom eyes" Stiles explained.

"Bedroom eyes? Is that even a thing?" Scott asked genuinely confused.

"Yes! It's when someone looks at you look like this…" Stiles pursed his lips and sucked in his cheeks.

"I thought that was the Blue Steel." 

"No well I can't do bedroom eyes without doing the Blue Steel."

"Oh." It was a loaded oh. It was accepting the fact Stiles was a confusing guy. Scott finished getting dressed and zipped up his bag while Stiles continued doing his Blue Steel face into his locker.

"Stiles are you ok?" Danny asked walking by.

"Yeah just working on my bedroom eyes."

"I think you've confused bedroom eyes with stink eye because you are doing it wrong."

"Really?" Stiles was upset.

"Yeah. Now it makes sense why you aren't getting any. Keep working at it Stiles." Danny said with a nonjudgemental smile. 

"Scott what do you think?" Stiles turned around but Scott had already left.

\---

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? No, I’d compare you to making my life miserable.” Stiles sat there tapping his pen thinking of all the things he could be doing. He wants to watch Season 4 of Doctor Who, he wants to finish the book he’s reading on medieval creatures, oh and he hasn’t even made dinner yet. He looked back down at the sonnet. “Sorry Shakespeare this will have to wait.”

A half hour later Stiles was sitting on the couch with a bowl of spaghetti, watching Doctor Who. “Donna, human, No!” he said at the same time as the TV. The front door slammed diverting his attention. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey Stiles.” Mr. Stilinski said with morose in his voice.

“Rough day?”

“Yeah. Aren’t they all?” He responded as he dropped his keys and made his way into the house. He glanced at the TV “You know the volcano is going to erupt.”

“What?” Stiles was taken off guard and stared at his dad.

“They just said Pompeii, what else could happen?” He raised his eyebrows and went into the kitchen. “What’s on the menu tonight?”

“I whipped up some of the nicest pasta that I could import from Italy and dressed in the most amazing sauce that I made right from the jar.”

“You’re the next chef Boyardee”

Stiles turned back to his pasta and entertainment. 

\---

Sties turned the music up. He ran the towel through his hair then put around his waist. He walked into his room and put the knitted cap that looked like a monkey on his head. He started singing and dancing to the music.  
“OH OH OH and TRUEEEEEEEE” He was jerking his arms wildly and spun around “OH MY GOD! Derek what the fuck?!” Derek with his brooding wolf eyes, his brooding wolf pout, and that brooding leather jacket was staring at Stiles. Stiles could tell that look on his Derek’s face, he’s seen it all his life, judgment. “What the fuck Derek! What are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking?!”

Derek’s lip curled up slightly. It was one of the few times Stiles had seen mild amusement on Derek’s face and of course it would be at his expense.

“Any time now Derek!”

“I need you to do research.”

“Research?! You break into my room and want me to do research?! You could just call, text, skype, smoke signal, or something. But no because you’re Derek Hale you creepily lurk into my bedroom and watch me shower.”

“I didn’t watch you shower Stiles. I didn’t knock because your window was open which also voids your breaking and entering.”

“It was entering”

“Stiles that’s not the point. I need you to do research.” His tone had a hint of rage.

“Sure let me just ignore the rest of my homework and sit here naked and do your bidding.”

A thought crossed Derek’s face but was gone in the blink of an eye. He had to force himself to stare Stiles in the eye. Derek had to look at Stiles in the eye because he was wrapped in a towel with a monkey hat on. Who could ever take him seriously?

“Take off that damn hat.” Derek barked.

“No. You can’t just come in my room and tell me what to do”

In an instant Derek had pushed back Stiles to the wall and was an inch from his face. Derek’s eyes were glowing red. Stiles glanced down at Derek’s arm that was pinning him to the wall. The incredibly hot temperature of it somehow felt good. However that thought was removed as Derek moved the arm up and was pushing on Stile’s throat.

“Ok…ok. What do you want?” It was all but a whisper as his windpipe was being crushed. Derek backed off the slightest bit and ripped the hat from Stiles' head.

“The murder tonight.”

“What about it?” Stiles asked with a fake smile. “Wait what murder?” The realization that his Dad had kept something from him hit. His Dad never keeps stuff like that from Stiles. Then again he wasn’t the most reliable son as of late. It was all thanks to… Stiles came back from his thoughts to stare the catalyst of all the problems in the eye. Derek Hale.

“A man was found with his eyes ripped out. I need you to figure out if the cops have any leads.”

“Why does this concern you? Werewolves don’t cut out eyes.”

“That’s what concerns me” Derek walked over to the window and jumped out. Just as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

Stiles rubbed his throat. He could still feel the tingling of where Derek’s arm was. “What an asshole” He murmured as he added research and spying on his dad’s work to the never ending list he had to do.

\---

“Did you see the new exchange student? He’s gorgeous.” Danny said at lunch the next day.

“He’s not my type.” Erica admitted. “But I can see how everyone would want to jump him.” A smile crept up her mouth.

“I heard his family runs some production company in Ireland.” Lydia added. “He’s worth millions.” Stiles rolled his eyes sarcastically. Just what he needed, another gorgeous guy who has money to compete with.

“Looks like you’ve got some competition” Danny said nudging Jackson’s arm.

“Please. There is no competition. That potato loving sheep shagger will never be captain of the lacrosse team."

“I think you mean co-captain.” Lydia smiled like the devil and flipped her hair. Just because they were back together didn't mean she couldn't torture him.

“What’s up with you Stiles?” Allison nearly whispered. Stiles normally has verbal diarrhea and today he had barely said two words. 

“It’s nothing.” He was deep in thought about last night. He was concerned about the murder but also worried that Derek might have been watching him shower. He also got cold chills every time he thought about Derek’s body heat radiating on his body. That’s the part that confused Stiles the most. He loved when Lydia touched him but it never had that heat. She may not have had the heat because she wasn’t a werewolf…but he still loved her. Those feelings made him feel warm, just not that warm.

“Stiles.” Allison smacked his arm.

“What?”

“You zoned out”

“Yea sorry was just thinking about last night.”

“What happened last night?”

“Uh nothing Derek just came over when I was in the shower.”

“What?!” Allison almost yelled. The whole table turned and looked at them.

“It’s not what you think. I’ll tell you later.”

“Tell her what later?” Scott chimed in.

“Nothing. Nothing happened. Everything is fine. If you’ll excuse me I have to study for a test next period.”

“You’re lying.” Scott could hear the little blip in his heart beat.

“Ok then, I’m going to look for normal friends.” Stiles smiled and wanted to go get his thoughts together. Not that Stiles ever had his thoughts together.

\---

Stiles sat there staring out the window. It was the last class of the day and he wanted to just go through the motions at lacrosse practice then go home.

“Erm…excuse me.” An unfamiliar accented voice said. Stiles turned to see a handsome blond guy talking to him. The guy had ocean blue eyes, a crooked smile, and was dressed like a male model “This is Mr. Paton’s class?”

“Yeah it is. Let me guess you’re the new exchange student everyone is talking about?”

“Everyone’s talking about me?” There was a slight laugh and a little bit of panic in voice. 

“Yeah.” Stiles then realized that wasn’t very reassuring to someone on their first day. “Well…not everyone. I mean they are saying all nice things. Except for one person but he’s an asshole to everyone.”

“What are they saying?”

“That you’re rich and gorgeous.” The new kid just shook his head. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Nicky.” They reached out and shook hands. “So is that your last name?”

“No it’s a nickname.”

“Right.” Nicky nodded. “So how good is your soccer team?”

Stiles looked like he had forgotten the world. “Um….you know.” He tilted his head. “I don’t know if we even have one.”

“Seriously? I knew you lot hated soccer but I thought you at least played”

“We lot play lacrosse.” Stiles said mimicking Nicky's phrase.

“Ah. I’ve never known anyone who actually played.”

“I’m on the team. You should try it sometime. It’s like soccer…but you wear helmets…and pads…and you tackle people…and you carry a stick….and you throw the ball and don’t hit it with your legs. Alright so it’s completely different."

Nicky just laughed at him. His voice was husky add that to the Irish accent it was a perfect combination. “I guess I could try it. You’d have to teach me I don’t know a thing about it.”

“We could arrange that. You should come to practice after school. I can’t guarantee a spot on the team but you can at least see what it’s about.”

“Thanks man.”

“No problem.” The teacher came in the marking the end of their talk.

\---

Stiles walked in his room and threw his bag down. He just got home and it was after 10. After practice Nicky had invited him to hang out at his place. Stiles had found out that Nicky used to be captain of his soccer team, was popular, was rich, but he was slightly nerdy. Nicky had some cheesy monster flick DVDs and had a Tardis pencil cup holder on his desk. Stiles was pretty sure it was going to be a great friendship not that he could replace Scott but since Allison came in the picture they weren’t as tight as they had been.

He sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He opened up Facebook and saw that he had a friend request from one Nicky Connolly. He accepted it and started to look at the pictures. If he hadn’t gone to school with Jackson he wouldn’t believe that people that gorgeous existed. Every photo made him look incredible. After staring at his pictures for a few minutes Stiles said “Am I gay or is he just hot?”

“You’re how old and don’t know if you’re gay yet?”

“THE FUCK?!?!” Stiles turned to see Derek learning against his wall near the open window. “Didn’t we have this talk last night stop fucking entering my room without knocking!”

“Then don’t leave the window open. Open window means you’re open.” Derek slowly walked to where Stiles was sitting and looked at the computer screen. “I bet you’d open yourself up for him”

“Shut up Derek. What are you doing here?”

“The research I asked you for.” Derek stood up straight and crossed his arms, glaring at Stiles.

“The…research…yeah” Each word more drawn out than the last.

“Did the police have any leads?”

Stiles scrunched his face.

“So you didn’t talk to your Dad or do the research?” Derek tilted his head toward Stiles like he misheard him.

“I didn’t do it yet…”

Derek growled and closed the gap between them. He pulled Stiles up by his shirt and put him an inch from his face. His fangs were out and his eyes were glaring red.

“Perhaps you should spend less time focusing on your sexuality and more time on important things, like figuring out who is murdering people.”

“I’m sorry I have school and a life.”

“You won’t have a life if that thing gets you. Or maybe I’ll just kill you myself” Derek snapped his jaws.

“Ok…ok…I’ll get on it.”

Derek grunted and dropped Stiles back into the chair. His elbow hit the desk when he landed. “Ow” he looked and started rubbing it. When he looked back up Derek was gone.

Stiles closed out Facebook and opened up Google. “Creatures that cut out human eyes” he said each word as he typed it. He looked at the page, 92,900,000 results. He sighed and knew maybe one website would actually contain any details that he needed. He looked at the clock and knew he would not be getting any homework done tonight.

\---

“Mind if I sit here?” Nicky asked at lunch the next day.

“Yeah go ahead.” Stiles smiled at him.

“Hello” Lydia said suggestively noticing the new guy.

“Hi.” Nicky gave a slight wave.

“Nicky this is the gang, that’s Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison, and everyone this is Nicky.” Jackson grunted the rest of the group actually made interest.

A few minutes had passed when Nicky got up the nerve to ask “You look shattered. What’s wrong?”

“Oh I was just up late last night.” Stiles said trying not to yawn but failed.

“And what were you doing?” Nicky was implying a whole lot.

“I had to do some research that’s all.”

“That’s depressing. I was expecting a good story.” Nicky took a bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Ha. You’re talking to the wrong guy. If you want interesting stories you’d have to talk to Jackson.” They looked over at Jackson to see him bitching about something else.

“I’d prefer not to talk to him. I’m pretty sure he hates me.”

“Yeah he probably does.” The both laughed and finished up eating.

\---

Stiles spun his lacrosse stick in his hands then tossed the ball to Nicky. Stiles had been spending just about every day after school with Nicky. He would have thought Scott would have a problem with it but he was consumed by Allison, occasionally Isaac, and his werewolf life. Stiles forgot how good it felt to have a friendship that didn’t involve danger every other day.

“So are you going to the dance on Friday night?” Nicky asked throwing the ball back to Stiles.

“Yeah. Everyone else is. I’ll probably go.”

“Are you going with anyone?”

“No.” He shook his head. “No you know me, my dance card is too full for one woman. What about you? Got your eye on anyone?” Stiles threw the ball.

“I think I do.” He said with his crooked smile catching the ball.

“Who man?”

“I’m playing this one close to my chest.”

“Oh come on! I’m like your new best friend.”

“Best friend status already?” Nicky laughed.

“Dude come on. You know what I mean. I’m the Doctor and you’re Donna.”

“Haha fuck that I’m not a ginger. I’m Magneto your Xavier.”

“Why am I the bald one?”

“Because you’re a know it all.”

“Well whatever it is you should tell me. I could tell you if she is single.”

“I know that much already. I just don’t know if I’m their type.”

“You’re rich and pretty what’s not to like.”

“Your assessment of me isn’t instilling confidence. I’d like to think I have a personality.”

“Well you’re a bit nerdy but anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“We’ll see” Nicky mumbled.

\---

It was Friday afternoon and the gang were eating lunch together. “So get this, I got a guy to buy us some alcohol. Want to pregame before the dance?” Jackson was proud of himself.

“I’m in.” Danny fist pounded Jackson.

“Me too.” Lydia flounced.

Allison, Scott, and Stiles all looked at each other.

“Um sure.” Scott figured they had nothing better to do.

“You wanna go?” Stiles asked Nicky.

“I’m Irish. I’m always ready to drink.” He said with a full blown smile.

“Nice” Stiles smiled and couldn’t wait for tonight.

\---

Stiles got out of the shower and heard his phone beep. He had a text “Hey want to go to Jackson’s together?”

“Yeah do you want me to pick you up?”

“Sounds good.”

Stiles threw on some jeans with a button down shirt. He stood in the mirror dancing to music that wasn’t even playing. He sprayed on some cologne.

“That smells horrible. Where did you buy that the dollar store?” Derek appeared behind Stiles in the mirror.

Stiles was going to flip a shit on Derek but three times in a week was just a bit too much. “What Derek?” Stiles didn’t have time for this.

“The research Stiles.” Derek matched Stiles’ level of sarcasm.

“I didn’t find anything.”

“What do you mean you didn’t find anything?”

“I mean after five hours of searching there was nothing close to what happened.”

“What about the police do they know anything?”

“I read the report my dad had.”

“And?”

“And the eyes were removed with precision. Almost like a surgeon cut out the eyes. Everything went with it, the muscles, the nerves. It wasn’t just a quick grab. It was a whole process. But the time frame of the murder was too quick for it to be that precise.”

Derek’s face turned into a frown.

“Does that ring a bell?”

“No.” Derek huffed.

“Well sorry I can’t help but I have to get going.”

“Where?”

“Out.”

“Is it a date Stiles?” Derek had an accusatory tone.

“No Derek but I do have to go”

“Then why are you wearing cologne? Who are you trying to impress.”

“Clearly no one since it smells like a dollar store.” Stiles responded with a hint of malice.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Don’t backtrack now Derek the damage is done. Now I have to go. So go jump out the window.” Stiles motioned for him to jump.

“Don’t beck orders at me I’m…”

“THE ALPHA” Stiles and Derek said it at the same time.

“Keep it up Derek I’ll make that your text alert. Now are we done this pow wow?”

“We aren’t done here.” Derek’s fangs were out and he shoved Stiles against the wall.

“What else Derek?” He was getting sick of being Derek’s rag doll.

“I need you to get me concrete research or more people are going to die.”

“I know this but I need more details to get you that research. So instead of bitching at me, why don’t you go out there and try to find something out.” Stiles pushed Derek’s hands off him and walked out of the room. It was when he sat in his jeep he realized what he had just done and just how fast his heart was beating.

\---

Stiles pulled up and Nicky came running out in jeans, a button down, and a leather jacket. Nicky’s hair as styled to perfection and like always looked amazing. Stiles liked Nicky, but right now he was jealous because with him around no girl would give him the time of day, especially Lydia.

Nicky open the door and slammed it shut. “Go now.”

“Why what’s wrong.”

“My Aunt and Uncle want to come out and meet you.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know just go!” The jeep sped off and in the rear view mirror the door of the house was opening up.

\---

The boys pulled up to Jackson’s house. They entered and everyone was staring at them…well Nicky.

“Hey Stiles! Hey Nick!” Scott approached them. Allison followed.

“Hey buddy what’s going on?”

“Not too much glad you guys showed up.”

“Yeah sorry I’m late I had to deal with Derek.”

“Derek what did he want?”

“Hey Nicky why don’t we go grab a drink. I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to you really.” Allison wanted the boys to have a chance to talk in private.

“Yeah sure.” Allison smiled at Scott and he returned the gesture. “Stiles you want a drink?”

“Yeah thanks Nick.”

Scott and Stiles stared as they walked away. “So what did Derek want?”

“Which time? He’s broken into my room three times this week.”

“Dude why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well why don’t you know already? Hasn’t he said anything to the pack?”

“No.”

“There was a murder last week and the victim had its eyes removed from its body. Derek must think it’s something that he needs to stop.”

“So what is it?”

“I don’t know. It’s not exactly easy to find a mythical creature based on one detail Scott”

“I take it Derek didn’t like you saying that.”

“Derek doesn’t like anything let’s be honest. He didn’t like me being naked in my monkey hat, he didn’t like my cologne, and he didn’t like me being on Facebook. He doesn’t like anything. Does he tuck his tail up his ass? Is that why he's always cranky?”

“Why did he see you naked in a monkey hat?” Scott asked immune to the random stuff Stiles says.

“Because he just shows up randomly ok?! I can’t help it that he saw me in the shower!” Stiles was annoyed he had to defend himself. However his agitation caused his voice to nearly yell and everyone was staring at him.

“Who saw you in the shower?” Nicky asked walking back with Allison.

“No one, it was just a dream.”

“So you dream of guys watching you in the shower?” Nicky asked with a laugh.

“Did I say dream? I meant nightmare. It was a nightmare. Now where is my drink?” He took the first of many drinks

\---

Everyone at the dance was having a great time. The alcohol really seemed to be helping. Allison and Scott were paired up; Lydia and Jackson were together all night, even Danny had a guy to dance with. Stiles was pretty much just dancing with Nicky all night. The thought didn’t occur to him until the twentieth girl had walked up and ask Nicky to dance and he had turned them down. Stiles was trying to figure out if Nicky had a crush why wasn’t he dancing with anyone. Instead Nicky, like Stiles, were just loafing around in the middle of the pack.

“Why aren’t you dancing with anyone?” Stiles asked.

“Eh I’m not really in the mood to play prince charming.” He flashed that smile and Stiles knew he wasn’t joking.

The music slowed down and Stiles looked like a deer in headlights. “You want to grab a drink?”

“Yeah.” Nicky and Stiles moved over to the punch bowl and stood there awkwardly drinking.

A pretty blonde girl walked up to the two of them. “Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to dance?”

“Um.” Nicky looked at Stiles. He didn’t want to leave his new best friend alone but he did feel a little bad for saying no to every girl. “You’ll be alright?”

“Yeah it’s fine” Stiles gave a fake smile.

“Sure.” Nicky got pulled into the sea of teenagers while Stiles tried to drown his sorrows. He took the flask from his jacket pocket and quickly poured it into his drink. He needed something to make himself less awkward.

The dance ended and Stiles hadn’t seen Nicky for the rest of the night.

\---

In the parking lot the students came flooding out. The gang all met up at Jackson’s car.

“I’ve got more stuff in my trunk why don’t we continue the party in the woods”

“I like the sound of that.” Lydia voiced her opinion.

“Let’s do it.” Allison smiled and turned to Scott.

“Ok let me just go find Stiles and Nick.” Scott looked around then started sniffing the air. It only took him a few seconds to locate Stiles.

“Hey buddy”

“Hey.” Stiles wasn’t exactly chipper in his response.

“What’s wrong?”

“Um nothing just my buzz is crashing.”

“We can change that. We are going to the woods you wanna go?”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“What about Nicky?”

“I don’t know I can’t find him.”

“I’ll try and find him.” Scott took another sniff and thought it was his scent. He started walking across the lot and Stiles followed. After a few minutes they found that blond girl had him pinned up against a car and they were making out.

Stiles cleared his throat impossibly loud. The two broke apart and stared at him. Nicky mouthed ‘thank you’ “Oh my ride. Sorry I’ve got to go” Nicky smiled and quickly ran over to Stiles and Scott.

“You two seemed friendly.” Scott commented.

“She pretty much assaulted me.”

“It looked it.”

“Anyway we’re going to the woods and you’re going.”

“Ok.” Nicky smiled and within a half hour they had set up a small fire and were drinking.

Everyone was drunk and giggling except for the werewolves who were the designated drivers.

“Are you all stupid or what?” A familiar unhappy voice called out in the dark.

“Seriously?” Stiles asked out loud.

“What is this? A party?” The female voice stepped into the fire light it was Erica. Isaac and Boyd were right behind. A second later Derek emerged.

“If you get caught I’m not bailing you out.” Derek warned.

“It’s a party Derek, lighten up.” Erica said walking over and pouring herself a drink.

“Yeah lets have some fun.” Isaac agreed.

“They have a point.” Scott added.

Derek walked closer to the fire and looked around. He gave an icy cold stare at Stiles and Nicky.

Stiles turned to Nicky “I don’t think I’m drunk enough.” Nicky laughed and they started drinking more.

\---

Stiles and Nicky stumbled into Stile’s room. The two guys were drunk out of their minds. After Derek showed up, Stiles took it upon himself to out drink the rest of the group. He hated the way Derek always stared at him like he disapproved of him. So to deal with the awkwardness Stiles got himself drunk. Stiles started taking off his clothes and fell over trying to remove his pants. The boys got down to their boxers and got into Stiles bed.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Stiles pondered turning over to look at Nicky.

“Yeah it was fun.” Nicky answered lazily.

“So is that girl you were making out with the one?”

“Um no.”

“So you always just have girls falling at your feet?”

“Erm not quite.” He said with a half laugh.

“Are you ever going to tell me which girl you are into?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

Nicky leaned over and ran his mouth over Stiles’ lips. Nicky applied more pressure and opened his mouth slightly then pulled away slowly dragging Stiles' lower lip with it. Stiles’ mind was in complete shock. His first kiss. Stiles had his first kiss. It was a guy. A pretty guy but a guy. He wasn’t sure how he felt. He thought for a second then realized that there was a copious amount of blood pumping to a certain male organ. He liked it.

“Do you hate me?” Nicky asked.

“What? No…no I don’t” Before he knew was he was doing Stiles put his hand behind Nicky’s head and leaned in to kiss him.

The night was calm in the late hours except for the pair of glowing red eyes on the roof outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Nicky look up Nicky Byrne.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stiles I’m going out for a bit.” Mr. Stilinski said poking his head in the room. It was almost 11am and the sight he saw wasn’t one he was expecting. Nicky and Stiles were face to face, limbs entwined, and appeared to be naked. Mentally he had been preparing to have a talk with Stiles about this sort of thing but Stiles had beaten him to it. “Stiles has a boyfriend.” He took a deep breath. Suspecting your son is gay and actually seeing it are two very different things. He left the room wondering if he should split them up. But it wouldn’t matter anything they did was done last night. Mr. Stilinski tried to clear his head before he thought of his son doing…things.

Stiles grumbled as he heard a door close. “ughh.” He rubbed his hands over his face. He was hung over and his vision was a bit blurry. His vision came back quickly to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

“Hi.” The gravely deep Irish voice croaked. If Stiles didn’t have morning wood he certainly did now. Unfortunately for Stiles his legs were impossibly close to Nicky’s leg. He quickly moved his business off of Nicky. There was no suave way to get out of this situation. “Sorry.” Nicky’s face fell, he thought he blew it.

“For what?” Stiles was too hung over to think fast.

“You regret last night and that’s fine. We can pretend it never happened and if you don’t ever want to speak to me again that’s fine too. I’m sorry. I was drunk I shouldn’t have said or done anything” The regret and shame filling his voice. Nicky rushed up and started throwing clothes on.

“Nicky.” The blond was still in a fury trying to get dressed even though half his clothes he was wearing were Stiles’ dirty laundry pile. “Nicky stop!” He turned and looked at Stiles sitting up in the bed. “I don’t regret it.”

“You don’t?!” Nicky was surprised.

“No. I mean I wasn’t expecting it. Who really expects drunk making out with their new best friend? But I mean as far as things go, I don’t regret making out. I regret that time I ran over that frog with my bike when I was seven, but I felt guilty about it. I regret doing that. But I don’t regret making out with you. I’m talking too much aren’t I?”

Nicky nodded his head. His face looked like he had a million questions he wanted to ask but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Stiles knew he had to ask the obvious question. “Do you like me?”

“I thought I made that obvious last night.”

“I know but I mean like” He had think “I don’t know. Like is this a like like? or just a thing or…?” Stiles was embarrassed at how awkward he was sounding.

“It’s like I want to take you out on a date…” Nicky’s words dragged on with uncertainty. Nicky gave an uneasy smile. He was opening his heart and feared Stiles’ rejection. He had a lot to lose. His best friend would reject him and he’d be left friendless. He couldn’t go through a situation like that again.

“What kind of date?” Stiles secretly liked the idea of it. He never previously entertained the idea of any guy actually being into him, or any person for that matter. People are people and what was so bad about Nicky. He was gorgeous and fun to hang out with, two qualities that do usually make people boyfriend worthy.

“I don’t know we could go to dinner and a movie or hang out and out talk. Whatever you want.”

“Well I’m free any night this week. Why don’t you plan the date and I’ll be there?”

“Really?” Nicky’s face was beaming.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. There could be worse things in life than dating a hot European.

Nicky locked eyes with Stiles. He cautiously made his way onto the bed inching his way up to target. He reached his hand behind Stiles head and with a big grin leaned in. He gave him a slow meaningful kiss. “Is this ok?” Nicky asked voice exposing his want.  
“Yeah.” Stiles answered with a smile in his voice. The two went back in for more.

\---

The weekend was flying by for Stiles. He spent the whole time thinking about Nicky. He loved the idea of a boyfriend the more he thought about it. If he could just keep Nicky in his bedroom and make out for the rest of his life he’d die a happy man.  
It was Sunday night and Stiles had left his room to figure out dinner.

“Stiles, son, can you sit down for a minute.” Mr. Stilinski had picked up some burgers and fries for the two of them. However Stiles was more concerned with the tone in his dad’s voice. It sounded parentally judgmental.

“Yeah dad?”

“We need to have a talk about what happened this weekend.”

“Oh?”

“Is there something you need to tell me about?”

Stiles mind instantly flashed to getting drunk and making out with Nicky. Neither one he wanted to admit to his dad. “The dance was a lot of fun?” Stiles answered hesitantly.

“And what about after the dance?” Panic flickered across Stiles’ face. Fuck! His father knew about them drinking in the woods.

“Um it was uneventful.”

“Why do I doubt that Stiles?”

“Because you are a police officer and don’t trust anyone?”

“So I should assume that you and Nicky didn’t have sex?” Stiles started chocking on the fries he put in his mouth. Mr. Stilinski gave him a sharp pat on the back. “You know I don’t care that you’re gay right? I love you no matter what.”

Stiles couldn’t muster anything to respond.

“I know we had the sex talk when you were younger…but I don’t know much about how this whole gay thing works…” Mr. Stilinski was trying hard not to blush. “But just because you can’t get Nicky pregnant doesn’t mean you shouldn’t use protection.”

“Oh my God! Dad! What?! No! We didn’t have sex!”

“You didn’t? When I saw you on Saturday you looked post coital cuddle.”

“No! We just made out.” As soon as the words left his mouth Stiles knew he had just blown it.

“So you and Nicky are…boyfriends? Is that what you call it?”

“I don’t know!” Stiles wasn’t sure himself let alone to explain to his father.

“How do you not know?”

“Because these things are complicated! We aren’t boyfriends but we are dating. Maybe? I’m not sure” Stiles sighed. He was confused.

“Do you like him?” Mr. Stilinski was sailing in uncharted waters but he did know he wanted his son to be happy and loved.

“Yeah. I think so.” Stiles had lost his appetite. Talking about your feelings with your dad was hard. Talking to your dad about a potential boyfriend was worse.

Mr. Stilinski put his hand on top of Stiles’ hand. “Then go out with him. See where it leads you. If you like him, tell him. Make him your boyfriend. The only thing that matters is that you’re happy.” Stiles looked down at their hands then at his dad who was smiling. “Life is too short not to love, regardless of who it is.” He stood up, threw out his trash and paused “Just in case anything does happen…remember to use protection” And with that he left the room.

Stiles shook his head. He couldn’t believe his father ended with his speech with use protection. Then again he just came out to his father and it went smoothly.

\---

Stiles got to school a half hour earlier than he normally did on Monday morning. He sat in the hallway in front of Nicky’s locker. He wasn’t sure exactly how to tell Nicky about his Dad knowing about their relationship, so he thought while his leg shook for those long thirty minutes.  
The halls started to flood with people and Stiles was trying to act casual ignoring that he was now standing in front of a locker that wasn’t his, let alone not talking to anyone. He was glancing around as if the hallway was an art museum when he saw something so breathtaking it should’ve been immortalized in a painting: Nicky. He must’ve spent all day Sunday outside because his skin was tan, his hair seemed more gold than before, and his eyes were a flawless crystal. He was wearing a blue tee shirt with jeans that fit him in all the right areas. Stiles didn’t realize just how fast he turned gay until that moment. He wanted to run up to Nicky and make out with him right then and there. He would like to think it would be the most awkward thing he’d ever done but everyone else knows better. Instead he stood there with his mouth open wondering how the hell a guy like that would ever want to date him.

“Hey!” Nicky was surprised to see his not yet a boyfriend so soon in the day.

“Hi.” Stiles fumbled out.

Nicky opened his locker and started getting his books ready for the day. “So what’s up?”

“Um…well…you know that thing that sort of happened on Saturday morning?”

Like Nicky had to remember, it was playing on his mind ever since. “Errm….yeah. What about it?”

“My dad might’ve seen us together.” Stiles whispered the last bit and made a hand gesture to make up for the lack of volume.

“Oh…” Nicky stopped moving about and thought for a second. “So he hates me and you’re not allowed to talk to me because no son of his could be gay?” Nicky lowered his voice to sound macho.

“Actually no. He wants me to tell you if I like you. And date who I want. And he seems pretty cool with the whole thing. But I thought you should know just in case there is an awkward moment when you meet him and he calls you my boyfriend or something. I don’t know. Warnings are good sometimes. Like on medications and things. No one likes to go in unprepared. Like carrying condoms.”

“Like carrying condoms?” Nicky wasn’t connecting all the dots.

“I talk. I talk a lot.”

“Yeah…” Nicky said sarcastically. “Unfortunately I find it kind of cute.”

“You do!” Stiles’ voice squeaked. He cleared his throat. “You do.”

“So if you are still interested in our date. I was thinking Wednesday after school I could try and romance you.” Nicky was trying to have a smooth voice.

“Romance me huh? No one’s ever done that before.”

Nicky leaned in and whispered in Stiles’ ear “Well then you’re in for a surprise cause we Irishmen can be real charmers.”

Stiles mentally thanked the heavens that Nicky wasn’t a werewolf because he would’ve heard the sound of his dick thumping against his jeans begging for freedom. “Can’t wait.” Stiles had a smile plastered on his face.

“I have to review some stuff for my first class but I’ll see you in English?” Nicky grabbed his bag and shut his locker.

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

Nicky winked and walked away.

\---

Stiles took his tray and sat the table. He was looking around for a blond but remembered they had different lunch schedules today. However the thought of Nicky brought a smile to his face. He couldn’t believe how fast he was falling for the guy. It didn’t seem normal but it felt amazing.

Lunch was oddly normal however all the werewolf kind wouldn’t look at Stiles for more than a second. When they did look it was to give a quick sniff, thinking he wouldn’t notice. But when Scott did it for a third time he had to stop it.

“Do I smell?! Cause I showered this morning!” Stiles smelled both of his arm pits and only smelled deodorant.

“No you don’t smell. Yes you smell. But it’s not your normal smell. It’s like you smell like happy or love or something mixed with a little bit of Nicky.” Scott admitted.

“What? Me? No.”

“You smell like love. Does Stiles have a crush on someone?” Isaac wondered. It was more of a taunt than a real question.

“I think we all know my intentions with Lydia.” He wasn’t exactly ready to tell everyone about Nicky just in case things went bad early then he wouldn’t have to explain it to everyone.

“This smell is new though. You never smelled like this in the whole time you’ve been in love with Lydia.” Scott argued.

“She’s just extra pretty today. Is that so wrong?” He wasn’t lying but he hoped the non humans at the table wouldn’t pick up on his panic.

“No you’re completely right Stiles. She looks gorgeous today.” Allison said coming to his defense.

Half the table turned and looked at Lydia.

“What? Is there something on my face?” The group just laughed.

\---

It was Wednesday and the final bell had rung for the day. Stiles quickly filled his backpack at his locker and met up with Nicky in the parking lot.

“You ready?”

“Yes. What do you have planned?”

“Now that would be telling.” Nicky opened the door for Stiles. He was proving to be a gentleman.

Nicky started driving and after ten minutes of ordinary conversation Stiles’ phone rang. He looked at the ringing cell and saw it was Scott, he answered.

“Hey buddy I can’t really talk right now.”

“What are you doing? Derek called an emergency meeting.”

“Well I can’t make it. I’ve got my own things going on right now.”

“Derek won’t be happy.”

“Derek’s never happy.” Stiles turned and looked at Nicky. “Look captain grumpy can deal with things without me. I’m only human after all.” With that he ended the call and shut off his phone. “Sorry about that.” He said to Nicky.

“Everything alright?”

“I guess. Nothing they can’t take care of.” Normally Stiles would jump at the opportunity for a pack meeting; it meant he’d get to hang out. However today he had his first real date. He was not giving that up so Derek could threaten his life and ultimately make him his research bitch.

When they reached their destination Nicky got a picnic basket out of his trunk and lead Stiles to a secluded area. It was a clearing with beautiful trees, a little plateau, and a river than ran off it that formed a mini waterfall. It was perfect and romantic.

“I’m impressed I didn’t even know this was here.” Stiles was in awe that Nicky had found a perfect spot.

“Well that’s what you get with me lots of surprises.” Nicky winked and smiled. Nicky wanted to impress Stiles. Although he had only known him a short time, Nicky felt like Stiles could be an important part of his life.

An hour later the two guys were lying down. Stiles had his head on Nicky’s chest. Stiles loved being this close to someone. He felt like one of the werewolves, listening to Nicky’s heartbeat. It was relaxing and intimate.

“So I know I’m not supposed to ask on a first date but have you had other boyfriends?”

“I had one.” Nicky’s tone wasn’t exactly pleasant.

“Why did you guys split up?”

“I met him…and I had a crush on him. I didn’t know if he was gay or not but after a few months of pining I worked up the courage to talk to him. We got on and I made a move and we started dating. Unfortunately he wasn’t ready to come out so everything was in secret. At first I didn’t have a problem but after a while it makes you feel like shit, keeping someone you love a secret. Round April we were making out in the school and someone walked in on us…and by the end of the day the whole school knew. It sucked. Everyone stared. I haven’t heard the word poofta as much as I did that day.” Nicky kept running his hand through the little bit of Stiles’ hair on his head.

“Poofta?” Stiles turned his head to look at Nicky’s face.

“Erm…it’s a not term you should really call a gay man.” Nicky replied with a wry smile.

“Oh.” Stiles adjusted his face further into Nicky’s chest.

Nicky continued to rub Stiles’ head. “During lunch a bunch of guys started hassling me ex and he denied everything, said that the rumor was a lie that he wasn’t a faggot. By the end of the day he started telling people that I paid him, that I am that desperate that I had to pay him to date me.“ Nicky’s voice started to fill with anger and hurt. “Of course you know how dumb people are that they believed everything. My parents have money so how hard is it to believe that I have enough money to pay for a boyfriend. I tried to talk to my ex so I could chew him out and he just told me that I was a bloody poofta and that I was going to hell.” Nicky stopped rubbing Stiles’ head. “Like it’s that simple to stop being gay or something. Like I’m a horrible person because I like guys. I liked him. I was in love with him. He told me he loved me. It killed that he would say that, then fuck me over. Like I wasn’t shit. I was worse than dog shit on a shoe. The rest of the year was hell. Everyone stared and whispered behind my back. The school even made me go to the guidance counselor. Like I was mentally unhinged or some shit. They wanted to discuss about being gay and relationships like they had a fucking clue what it’s like to be a teenage homosexual. The counselor gave me pamphlets like I was stupid. It’s not that hard to figure out, if you like someone you date them. It’s everyone else that makes dating complicated. I just wanted to be normal and God forbid have a boyfriend. Instead I became a social outcast. Lucky me right?”

Stiles lifted his head and adjusted his position to look Nicky in his eyes, the same eyes that were filling up with tears. Stiles rubbed his thumb over the tear that had rolled down Nicky’s cheek.

“I’m sorry for crying.” Nicky said feebly.

“Don’t be. You’re great. He was a prick. He didn’t deserve you. I mean besides the fact your face is perfect you have the best personality. You’re like a nerd but a cool nerd. Sure your taste in music is a bit shitty but I can deal with that”

Nicky gave a half smile.

“There’s that smile. And just for the record I would never be ashamed to be your boyfriend.” Stiles leaned down and kissed Nicky. It was a brief closed mouth kiss but it reassured Nicky.

The new couple continued to kiss, cuddle, and talk for a few hours.

\---

Stiles got home around ten o’clock. He had the best time with Nicky. As far as first dates go he couldn’t have imagined it going better. He went up the stairs and wanted to get in the shower. He was pretty sure he had mud and grass in his hair from rolling around with Nicky. He stripped his clothes and checked himself out in the mirror. His lips were still swollen from all the kissing but it seemed to fit the dopey loved up grin he had on his face.

Stiles stood in the shower letting the hot water run down his body. He grabbed the soap and started to lather up his body, every touch reminded him of Nicky. His body reacted at the thought of his Irish boyfriend. He let his hand drift and he began to slowly work his cock. Stiles gyrated his hips as his hand worked himself. “Ughhh Nicky.” Stiles began to stroke himself faster and faster. “Nicky…Nicky” Stiles moaned as he continued and with a final pump Stiles came.

Stiles wrapped himself in a towel and strutted into his room singing. “Cause oooh the way you’re kissing me, makes it hard to breath, but I still like it. Oh oh oh and true…” He spun around and opened his drawer when he realized the open window. “What Derek?” He turned to see the werewolf brooding in the corner.

“Stiles” Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath. Derek caught a scent that was familiar but it wasn’t Stiles’ normal scent. Derek got close and sniffed Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ eyes widened. The feel of Derek’s heat so close to him made shivers go down his spine. However Stiles realized this wasn’t normal.

“What the fuck Derek?

“You smell.” Derek sounded disgusted. 

“Dude I just got out of the shower.” Stiles was defending himself.

Derek pushed Stiles against the wall. Derek gave another quick sniff. He emitted a low growl “The next time you want to skip a pack meeting so you can fuck a leprechaun, rethink your choices. Another person died and you’re off in the woods playing around with Nicky.” Stiles was afraid and yet slightly amused that Derek tried to make a sarcastic reference.

“So I’m not allowed to have a life?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t care what you do.” Derek still had a growl in his voice. “But when a creature is out there killing innocent people and you are more concerned about feeling up your boyfriend in the woods, that’s when we have a problem.” Derek pushed Stiles harder against the wall to prove his point.

“Well Derek, considering I’m the human of the group with no combat training, why would I cancel my first real date ever to sit in a room of werewolves knowing I can’t do anything?”

“Because you are part of this! That means you help regardless of how unimportant you think you are.” Derek poked Stiles chest.

“Do you at least know what’s doing it?” Stiles asked as Derek released his grip.

“No. An elderly woman was killed this afternoon in her retirement community. Her eyes were cut out just like the other victim.”

“Are there any connections?”

“Not that anyone can figure out. That’s why I wanted a pack meeting so someone who has been exposed to police investigations his whole life can try to figure it out.” Derek answered sarcastically.

“Ok I’m sorry. I’ll try and talk to my dad and figure this out.” Derek released Stiles.

Derek took another sniff. “Try to control yourself, you reek of happiness.”

“Is that so wrong?” Stiles asked. Derek’s face was emotionless as he walked to the window. “Wait.”

Derek paused.

“Can you please stop just climbing into my room? I thought we had this talk.” Stiles wanted something to annoy Derek since he always bossed him around.

“Check your phone.” Stiles turned and grabbed his phone.

‘I’m almost at your house. Don’t be naked or acting stupid.’

“The fuck Derek?” He looked up and Derek wasn’t there. “What an asshole.” Stiles mumbled. His phone beeped seconds later.

‘I heard that.’

“The fuck.” Stiles said half laughing half pissed that Derek out-smarted him.

\---

The day was almost over and Stiles sat down next to Nicky in English.

“Hey you.” Nicky said all smiles.

“Hey.”

“Want to hang out tonight after your practice?”

“Yeah that sounds like fun. I just need to make sure to leave time to shower before Derek shows up.”

“Oh?” Nicky didn't think Stiles actually liked Derek.

“Just the past two weeks every time Derek comes in my room at night it’s right as I get out of the shower. It’s awkward.”

“So what exactly happens while you are naked and alone with Derek?” Nicky asked dripping sarcasm.

“We talk.”

“About what? Does Derek not have a phone?” Nicky was getting Stiles wound up.

“He does. He texted me last night.”

“But you prefer to do it in person and naked?” 

“No it's just...” Nicky cut him off.

“You like being naked with an attractive older guy.”

“I…” He couldn't think of the words to not make it sound awkward. "I just..." the teacher walked in and cut off their discussion. Stiles sat in class thinking that Nicky thought him and Derek had a thing going. He didn't like Derek but all the naked talking could be an issue.

\---

Danny threw the ball and it hit Stile’s helmet. “Stiles pay attention!”

“Sorry” Stiles looked around on the ground for the ball.

“What’s with you today?” Danny asked as he walked over and scooped up the ball.

“It’s nothing…just...nothing.” He wanted to ask Danny about his guy trouble but wasn’t sure it was the right time to let everyone know about Nicky.

“Whatever man.” They started tossing the ball around until Stiles noticed a blond guy walking to his car.

“Um Nicky I gotta run.” Stiles confessed.

“I’m Danny!”

“Sorry yeah Danny.” Stiles ran off the field.

“Stilinski where you’re you going?!” The coach yelled.

“Um he had to go to the bathroom.” Danny explained.

“Oh is that why he’s running like that?” The coach shrugged and turned back to berating Greenberg.

Stiles reached the parking lot and started yelling “Nicky! Nick!”

The blond turned around and stared.

“Nicky.” Stiles stood there. His mind was racing a mile a minute.

“Yea?”

Stiles awkwardly stared with nothing to say. He fumbled out a “Nicky I…”

“Stiles are you going to say anything besides my name?” Nicky asked with a half smile.

“Yes.” Stiles mumbled. Nicky raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Fuck it” Stiles reached over, grabbed Nicky’s head, and began to kiss him like it was the last thing he would ever do. Stiles’ tongue began to probe Nicky’s mouth. Nicky’s resistance gave out and let his tongue duel for supremacy. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stile’s neck. The pair pulled back breathless.  
“Nick, there is nothing going on between me and Derek. You’re my boyfriend. I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“Boyfriend?” Nicky was shocked that Stiles was actually calling him that so soon. He was happy but just taken off guard the sentiment was returned.

“Yeah. We are aren’t we?” Stiles realized he may have assumed wrong. Can you be into each other and hangout and not be boyfriends? Maybe? Stiles wondered if there was a 'how to be gay' video he missed somewhere along the way that would clarify this situation.

“I was hoping we would be.” Nicky said rubbing the back of his neck with a smirk on his face.

“In my head I’ve been calling you it for a week but I like saying it out loud better. Nicky Connelly you are my boyfriend. I’m sorry about the thing with Derek it honestly is a misunderstanding. I’m sorry I’m stupid and I don’t have a filter that makes everything worse than what it is. Do you forgive me?”

“I think I can try and forgive you. But it’ll cost you.”

“What you want money?”

“No you eejit.” Nicky grabbed Stiles head and started kissing him.

\---

A month had passed since the parking lot incident. Nicky and Stiles had decided to keep things quiet about their relationship. After Nicky had gone through all that torture at his old school Stiles was sympathetic in letting Nicky take his time. The only thing that was hard was trying to convince everyone that he didn’t smell like Nicky. Things with the pack were somewhat calm. There hadn’t been any new murders. However it had Derek worried that the creature might have moved on without a trace.

“Is it bad I’m already craving Halloween candy?” Scott asked Stiles as they were walking down the street one night. They had just gone to see a movie and were heading toward the diner.

“Is it bad I’ve already eaten a bag and a half of those mini Snickers bars already?” The boys laughed.

“Do you know what you are going to be for Lydia’s party?”

“I don’t know. Every idea I come up with I realize no one else would get.” Stiles admitted.

“Like what?” Scott couldn’t begin to imagine what Stiles had in mind.

“I was thinking of dressing up like the 10th Doctor. Although I really don’t have the hair so I should be 9.”

“Yeah you were right. I have no clue.” Scott laughed.

“Oh come you have to know who” Stiles sentence was cut off. Scott took a few steps before he realized his best friend was no longer in stride.

“Stiles?” Scott asked the now empty street.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled as he heard a blood curdling scream from the alley he just passed with Stiles. He ran over to hear more screaming. Scott’s heart was pounding. His best friend was obviously being tortured. Scott began to shift into a werewolf as he entered the alley. His senses were heightened. He didn’t see anyone. “Stiles” He bellowed with a roar. He hunched into an attack position. He heard another scream from the end of the alley. Scott ran faster than he even thought was possible. Something was killing his best friend.

“Stiles!” He yelled as he jumped on this creature that had Stiles sprawled out on the ground covered in blood. The creature waved its arm with ease and sent Scott flying into the brick wall. Scott crawled to his feet and stared at the attacker for the first real time. The creature was a cadaveric looking sort of man. The pale green like skin stretched over the pronounced skeletal features of its face. Its hollowed cheeks were darkened by the shadow of the crimson hood on the cloak it was wearing. Scott was going to stare in its eyes and roar to try to intimidate this thing but the creature had no eyes, just a dark void that Scott could tell was more abnormal than it should be. The rest of the creature’s body was hidden by the cloak except for its forearm. The pale green arm looked human in nature except where the hand would have been was replaced by three razor like spikes that kept opening and snapping shut with an eerie precision.

Scott scanned the situation in a split second. He knew he was out of his element and howled like the lone wolf he was. He needed back up and a prayer that the pack was close. Scott raised his claws and jumped to strike. The creature blocked his attack and slashed at Scott’s shoulder. He snarled in pain and began to thrash in hopes of landing a blow. The creature wailed a bone chilling moan as one of Scott’s swipes connected with its face. The creature retracted for a moment then clamped its razor claws on Scott’s bicep. Scott felt like he had been cut to the bone. The creature quickly released his victim and knocked him into the wall again. Scott lifted his head and tried to blink his vision into focus. The last thing he saw was the corpse like creature lean over Stiles. Scott tried to reach out but succumbed to his head trauma.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles unleashed a groan and tried to stir. “AH fuck…”

“Hey stay still, stay still.” The husky Irish voice said as a hand rubbed Stiles’ head.

“Son, don’t try and move. You were attacked last night.” Mr. Stilinski said.

Stiles opened his eyes to see he was in the hospital. Mr. Stilinski and Nicky were in chairs by his bedside. Nicky was holding his hand and by the way he was positioned it looked like he had been holding it for a while.

“What happened?” Stiles asked.

“We don’t know much. You were with Scott and something attacked you both. Scott was knocked out and you got cut or clawed…” Mr. Stilinski was having trouble describing the exact attack details. “Stiles I’m going to be honest, you have over 30 stitches in your thigh and about 20 in your chest. You lost a lot of blood. You're going to have to take it easy for a while”

“Is Scott ok?” Stiles knew he was lucky to be alive he just hoped the same could be said for Scott.

“He was fine, just a concussion.” Mr Stilinski admitted.

“That’s good.”

“It’s not good but thank God you’re both ok.” Mr. Stilinski rubbed his hand up his face and through his hair.

Nicky started rubbing the back of Stiles’ hand. Stiles look down at his boyfriend and realized that his gorgeous boyfriend looked a bit rough. “Nick?” Stiles asked a bit confused.

“Um why don’t I give you two a bit of privacy and when I get back we are going to have a talk about what exactly attacked you.” Mr. Stilinski had a remorseful tone in his voice. He didn’t want to have to make his son think about the attack more than he had to. He left the room to go get some coffee.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles squeezed Nicky’s hand. He was worried about his boyfriend.

“Nothing just a long night.” Nicky admitted with a tear running down his cheek.

“Hey. No tears.” Stiles said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry.” He took a second to wipe his eye. “Just happy and relieved you’re ok.”

“Come here.” Stiles pulled on Nicky’s hand. Nicky leaned over and they shared a quick kiss. “Bah morning breath.” They both laughed. “I guess I should get used to see you messy shouldn’t I?”

“Maybe.” He looked down and he was in sweats and an old tee. “I didn’t really have time to change. Derek called me and I ran out of the house without a second thought.”

“Derek called you!?” Out of everything that happened last night the fact Derek did something considerate was mind blowing.

“Yeah. He called and said that there was an accident of some sort and that you were in the hospital. That was it.”

\---

The week had gone by slow for Stiles. The first day in the hospital he had gotten a visit from the usual suspects Allison and Scott who had convinced Lydia to show up. He was glad they came. He was thrown for a loop when Isaac, Boyd, and Erica came by. He wasn’t sure why they were there until Erica opened her mouth.

“You’re welcome since we saved your ass last night.”

Stiles wiggled his head in confusion. “Um thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and flipped her hair.

For not really knowing the three werewolves they actually proved entertaining.

Stiles sat on the couch and continued to think about last week. While all his friends and the rest of the pack had shown up there was a noticeable brooding void: Derek. Stiles tried to shrug it off. Derek had to be doing some important alpha business or something. He would’ve come to visit Stiles if it wasn’t important. Stiles was part of the pack. Derek should have been there.  
Stiles changed the channel. He was sick of watching TV, something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. It was after 5 o clock and he was anxious for dinner and ready to kill himself if he had to watch one more rerun of Teen Mom.

“Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Do you want water or soda?” Nicky called from the kitchen. Nicky had skipped school to spend the day with Stiles. He wanted to miss all week but Mr. Stilinski was not a force to be reckoned with. Nicky tried to argue that he didn’t need school with the trust fund he had but Mr. Stilinski could lay down the law…literally.

“Water please. Thanks Nick it smells amazing in here.”

“No problem.”

Nicky was making Stiles a Sheppard’s pie, green bean casserole, and cup cakes for dessert. Stiles slowly got up and tried to make his way to the kitchen. He moved as gracefully as road kill.

“Hey knock that off.” Nicky yelled rushing over to help Stiles.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not! One wrong move and you can rip those stitches.” Nicky wrapped Stiles arm around his shoulders and took on some of Stiles weight. “There, now you can go.”

“You don’t have to infantilize me.” Stiles complained.

“It’s not infantilizing when half your leg is barely sewn shut.” Nicky said with a sarcastic smile.

After a minute of walking they got Stiles to the kitchen table and settled. Nicky quickly got everything out of the over and ready. He was dashing around the kitchen like he had lived there all his life. Stiles took note.

“So where did you learn all these skills? You’d think a child millionaire would have cooks.”

“I had the best cook there is, me mum. She taught me everything I know.” Nicky said placing the food on the table. He began to get Stiles’ plate for him.

“I can get my own food.”

“You can’t reach or your stitches will pop open and you heart is going to fall out.” Nicky said in jest.

“Nicky you are so desperate to get my heart.”

“Oh and here I thought I had it already.” He winked and smiled at Stiles.

“That would be telling.” Stiles smiled sarcastically back.

“You can’t use my lines against me! That’s cheating.” He playfully smacked Stiles’ arm.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to let you starve.” Nicky took a big spoonful of the mashed potato topping and ate it suggestively. Stiles’ eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The thoughts that ran though his mind at what that mouth could do were beyond filthy. Stiles didn’t move and was just watched Nicky eat. After a few moments Nicky took notice. “You alright there?”

“Yeah…yeah. It’s just really good.” Stiles partially lied. The food was good but he didn’t know how to bring up their sex life in his condition.

“It’s me mum’s recipe. She was a private chef, that’s actually how she met my Dad. She would make him food and he fell in love. I guess it’s true that the fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“If you open my stitches you could have mine right now.”

“As fun as that sounds, I’d prefer that you get better. I have plans for you.”

“What do those plans include?” Stiles was having dirty thoughts again.

“Oh I know what you’re thinking you randy bastard. Nothing like that!” Nicky said with a laugh. “I was talking to me mum and she told me that my family is spending New Year’s in Paris this year. You know the big countdown at the Eiffel Tower, champagne, and what not. She said that since I talk about you so much that they would love for you to join us. Think of it as your get well present.”

“Wait you’re taking me to Paris?” Stiles nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Calm down Stiles.” Stiles and Nicky turned their head so fast they could’ve gotten whiplash. “We need to discuss this before any teenage son of mine goes to Paris with his boyfriend.”

“Hi Dad.” Stiles said slightly deflated.

“Hey Mr. Stilinski.”

“Hello Nicky. Smells good.”

“Help yourself.” Nicky pointed to the spread.

Mr. Stilinski made himself a plate and started to chow down. “This is really good Nicky.”

“Thanks Mr. Stilinski. Me mum taught me.”

“She did a good job.”

“Like you did with Stiles.”

“Oh here we go…” The sheriff said rolling his eyes. “You can’t just butter me up to get Stiles to go to Paris.”

“Well Mr. Stilinski.” Nicky turned on the charm. “I explained to my parents that Stiles couldn’t leave you alone here since you were his only family. They understood it.”

“That was very mature of you.” Mr. Stilinski explained.

“Right so they said you can come with us. They’ll pay for the flights, the hotel, everything. You just have to show up.” Nicky took a bite of his food in such a manner that you could tell he was pleased with himself.

“Dude Dad we can’t say no.”

“Your parents don’t have to do that. “

“It’s not a big deal. I mean you guys are like family. We want you to be there.” Nicky realized right after it left his mouth that he might be over stepping in the feelings department. He focused his attention on his plate.

“It’s a very generous offer Nicky. Tell your parents we’ll think about it.” Mr. Stilinski smiled at Stiles then returned to his food. “This is really good.” He said taking another big bite.

Dinner ended and Mr. Stilinski had to nearly push Nicky out of the kitchen to keep him from doing the dishes. Nicky and Stiles sat on the couch and watched some TV and made light conversation. Each one wanted to start kissing the other but weren’t sure if it was right or not.

“So um…” Nicky floundered.

“Thanks for dinner.” That was all Stiles could think of.

“You’re welcome.” Nicky took a deep breath.

They sat in a painful silence.

“Can we make out?” Stiles said breaking the silence.

“Yes.” Nicky leaned over and started kissing Stiles. Nicky was trying to lean over to Stiles so he could sit up and not pull on his stitches, but Stiles seemed to not care until he moved the wrong was and was in excruciating pain. “Fuck.”

“Not yet. I’m not that kind of guy.” Nicky said sarcastically. “Are you alright?”

“It hurts.” Stiles groaned. Nicky looked at the clock.

“It’s time for more medicine and then I need to leave or my aunt will murder me.”

Nicky took care of Stiles and then left with a goodbye kiss. Mr. Stilinksi walked in the room and saw the goodbye exchange.  
“Um Nicky can I speak to you for a moment?” Mr Stilinski was actually nervous. He had never had to do this before.

“Sure. What’s up?” Nicky asked as they walked to the front door. Stiles wanted to eavesdrop but in his condition there was no way he could do it quietly.

“I wanted to thank you for taking care of Stiles.”

“No problem. It’s not a big deal.”

“No it is a big deal. Not many people would take care of someone especially since you two haven’t been dating so long.”

“Well I kind of like him and that’s what a good boyfriend does.”

“You like him a lot don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Color rose up in his cheeks.

“It’s alright. I just wanted to tell you that…” Mr. Stilinski had interviewed hundreds of people to solve crimes but was struggling to talk to his son’s boyfriend. “I appreciate everything that you are doing for Stiles.

“Ok.” Nicky wasn’t sure what to say. This was awkward for everyone. “I should probably get going I don’t want my aunt to worry.”

“Yeah um Nicky I don’t want you to feel awkward at all with coming around to the house.”

“I don’t.” Nicky responded honestly.

“Good. It’ll be nice for Stiles to have his boyfriend around and recover…and I don’t want you guys to feel awkward if you want to kiss or whatever. You don’t have to be embarrassed if I see it or anything. “

“It’ll be awkward regardless. I can’t say kissing in front of you is high on the to-do list.”

“I get that but I just need to say that Stiles is a bit fragile right now and I don’t think that you two should be…having sex right now.”

Nicky turned bright red. “Um we aren’t having sex. We haven’t…I’m going to leave.” Nicky had never been more embarrassed in his life.

“I just ask that you guys wait till Stiles has healed before you two…”

“I’m leaving Mr. Stilinski.” Nicky opened the door shaking his head in disbelief. Stiles and he haven’t even discussed having sex yet and Mr. Stilinski was trying to tell them to stop already.

Nicky got in his car and texted a message to Stiles

Mr. Stilinski walked in the room with Stiles. “Why don’t we get you up to bed?”

“Ok.” Stiles agreed.

The two Stilinski men moved at a glacial pace up to Stiles’ room. Stiles’ stripped down and got in bed. He grabbed his phone to text Nicky when he saw he had a message.

'Your dad just told us to stop having sex. Awkward.'

“Dad! I’m going to kill you!” Stiles yelled.

“That’s a threat I can have you arrested for that.” Mr. Stilinski yelled back.

“Get in here!” Stiles demanded from his bed, knowing he couldn’t get up and kill his father.

The sheriff made his way into his son’s room. “Yes Stiles?”

“You told Nicky we should stop having sex. You can’t tell my boyfriend what to do Dad. That’s so embarrassing!” Stiles was mortified.

Mr. Stilinksi sat on the bed and put his hand on Stiles’ leg. “I didn’t say you shouldn’t have sex, I’m just saying you two shouldn’t have sex right now. You’re not in the best physical shape.”

“Dad I know I can’t screw Nicky. I have stitches in half my leg. How do you think I’m going to thrust my dick into his ass repeatedly when I can’t even get out of bed to take a piss?”

“Stiles…there’s no need to be crass.” He wasn’t angry just worried.

“I’m frustrated Dad! I was in the hospital, I’ve been stuck on a couch, and now my dad is telling my boyfriend not to have sex with me. I know I can’t have sex and that’s frustrating. And for the record I’m still a virgin. That’s right still a virgin. So you don’t need to tell my boyfriend not to have sex because we aren’t doing that yet.”

“When you get better I’m sure you and Nicky can…” He had trouble thinking of the words. “do whatever you two want to do.”

“Do you really want to hear about my sex life Dad?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“I’m your father Stiles; I will sit and talk with you about whatever is on your mind. If you want to talk about sex I’m all ears. I can’t say I know the best advice on gay subject matter but I can do my best.”

Stiles gave his dad a genuine smile. He was handling this situation incredibly well. “I just am worried that Nicky and I haven’t done anything.”

“You two seemed pretty comfortable together on the couch tonight.”

“Yeah I mean we kiss all the time but we haven’t done anything. I haven’t even touched his ass like I mean I have over jeans but like not like flesh. That’s pretty basic right?”

“Kind of.” The sheriff shifted his head in agreement.

“I mean Scott and Allison did a lot of stuff right away and Nicky and I have been together for about a month. We are moving kind of slow…I think.”

“It doesn’t matter how slow it’s going if you’re happy. Are you happy with Nicky?”

“Yeah, I really like him Dad. I didn’t realize I was missing so much until we got together.”

“You know what that is right?” Mr. Stilinski was surprised it took Stiles this long to realize. Just looking at Stiles or Nicky you could tell they had that puppy love thing going on.

Stiles looked a bit sheepish. He wasn’t sure if he was thinking right.

“Son, do you love Nicky?”

“I…” He took a deep breath and then a huge smile broke out on his face. “I do. I think about him before I go to bed and when I wake up he’s right there on my mind. Every time we hug or kiss my whole body just gets really warm. I want to just hold him and never let him go. Is it too soon for me to feel that way?”

“If you feel like that you feel like that. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. In all honesty looking back it really wasn’t that much of a surprise that you’re into boys but as far as boyfriends go you really hit the jackpot son. Nicky is a good guy, he can cook, he’s got money which isn’t everything but it certainly helps, and he’s good looking.”

“I see I get my gayness from you.” Stiles said laughing.

“Oh come on anyone can tell he’s good looking. Just like Jackson. They just have to smile and people hand the world over.”

“So you really think he’s something special?”

“When your mom got sick it ruined me. You saw how I behaved. Having someone you love go through that destroys you on so many levels, as a husband, a father, and as a person. I couldn’t handle losing the love of my life and I drank. I drank a lot. I failed her, I failed you...I failed myself. I never thought that I would turn into a man who couldn’t be there for his family. The worst pain that a person can have in this world is watching someone they love suffer. Yet today I saw Nicky, who at age 16 ran this house and took care of you like he was your mother. Last week at the hospital he was on top of every detail of your treatment making sure that you were getting the medicine at the right time. He really cares for you Stiles. I can see it in the way he looks at you. You two are good together. My advice to you is not to mess it up. I will make sure I keep my nose out of your sex life from now. But know this, I will always love you and be here for you. Don’t be afraid to talk to me ok?”

“Ok Dad.” Stiles had a few tears building up. He missed his mom and it killed him that his dad had such guilt.

“I love you now get some sleep.” Mr. Stilinski leaned over and kissed his son’s forehead. He tucked the sheets around Stiles, turned out the lights, and shut the door as he left the room.

Stiles laid in bed for about a half hour, he couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was racing about what his Dad had talked about. He knew he was in love but it was hard to admit it. He and Nicky hadn’t even jerked each other off; can you love someone before you touch their dick?

Stiles curled up he felt a cold chill. He then looked at the window and saw a shadowy figure.

“Stiles.”

“Derek?” Stiles asked confused.

“Did that thing hit your head?”

“I don’t remember.” Stiles said honestly. Derek stifled a laugh.

“We need to talk.” Derek said with his serious face back intact.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Glad to see that near death experience hasn’t changed you.”

“Let’s be honest I almost die every time I’m with you more than any other creature. They don’t threaten to rip my throat out quite like you do.”

“You don’t listen to me if I don’t threaten you.” Derek was getting indignant.

“I actually respond pretty well to the word please.”

“Well then would you please shut up and let me talk?” Derek nodded his head while giving Sties a ‘I’m going to beat you down if you don’t knock it off’ look.

“Let’s have it.”

Derek took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and no words came out.

Stiles mouth erupted in a huge smile. He had thrown Derek off.

Derek’s fangs came out and he crawled over Stiles. His hands were along both sides of Stiles neck and he was practically straddling Stiles.

“Ok I’m sorry!” Stiles nearly yelled.

“You didn’t do anything Stiles. Stay still.” Derek growled. Derek leaned his head down and took a deep breath through his nose over Stiles.

“Are you sniffing me?”

Derek kept sniffing Stiles.

“Why are you sniffing me?”

“Shut up I’m trying to concentrate.” Derek pulled the cover off Stiles and exposed his bare chest. Derek’s head got low to Stiles’ chest. Stiles could feel the heat radiating off of Derek. Stiles tried to keep calm; something about this was awkwardly exciting. Derek lowered his head all the way and dragged his nose along Stiles’ stitches.

“Unrr” Stiles groaned. The pressure from Derek’s nose hurt his scar.

Derek looked up and into Stiles’ eyes. “Did that hurt?”

“A little, yeah”

Derek’s stare was intense but his eyes weren’t judging or angry for once. They almost looked concerned. “Sorry.” Derek said in a monotone voice. One of Derek’s hands shifted and moved to Stiles’ chest. Stiles’ body relaxed at the immense heat that Derek was generating. It was calm and soothing yet felt so amazing. He wanted Derek’s hands all over his body. Who knew werewolf pain absorption felt so good. That's exactly what it had to be.

Derek kept sniffing Stiles’ chest. Derek pressed his nose so far down that Stiles could feel Derek’s lips on his skin. The stubble prickled but felt so good. Stiles began to realize that he was hard and Derek’s face was only a few inches away from it. If Derek noticed he didn’t say or do anything he just kept sniffing. Derek looked up back in Stiles’ eyes. Derek slowly moved up Stiles’ body. He moved so close to Stiles’ face. Stiles licked his lips; he thought this was it with Derek. Derek stopped abruptly before Stiles’ face and buried his nose in Stiles’ neck. Stiles body arched up into Derek. Derek’s body was like an inferno consuming his body. The feel of the course stubble, mixed with the soft lips, and the heat caused Stiles to moan with pleasure. Derek pulled back and stood up on the side of the bed. He had a confused look on his face.

The effect of Derek’s body was wearing off on Stiles…well most of Stiles. He realized he still had an erection that could rival the Eiffel Tower. Stiles whipped his head back to look at Derek praying Derek didn’t notice.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Derek said in a confused voice looking down at Stiles.

“Oh my God.! Ok. I’m into guys! You know that. You’re hot. Literally your body is hot. You were on top of me and let’s face you’re good looking. I couldn’t help it. You’re a guy, you now they have a life of their own.” Stiles pointed his hands down to his erection. “Can we please just forget this?”

Derek’s face got even more confused. The room was silent for what felt like an eternity.

“You need to say something because I’m about to die of embarrassment.”

Derek’s face had no emotion on it at this point. That scared Stiles.

“Why were you even sniffing me?”

Derek took a deep breath. “Stiles” Derek ran his hand down his face and over his chin. “I wasn’t talking about your dick.” He shook his head and looked around the room then back at Stiles. “You don’t smell.”

“What?” Stiles asked covering his junk.

“You smell but you don’t smell.”

“How?” Stiles was so confused he couldn’t even form a full sentence. He was used to people telling him he smelled.

“Your scars have no smell to them. When I moved up to your neck I could smell you, I could smell your dad, I smelled Nicky, and I could even smell your dinner. I don’t understand how a creature can be void of smell and make part of you not smell. How is that possible Stiles?” His gaze was intense on Stiles’ face.

Stiles laid there feeling very exposed and very confused. “I don’t know?” Each word was more unsure than the last.

“Neither do I.”

The room fell silent. They both were in deep thought but over different things. “Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked worried that Derek might rip his throat out.

“What?” Derek asked slightly annoyed his thought train was derailed by Stiles.

“Why didn’t you come visit me in the hospital?”

“You wanted me to visit you?”

“No. Of course not…well I mean yes. Everyone else showed up and…” Stiles realized he was making a fool of himself tonight.

“I would have.” Derek started.

“You would have?” Stiles asked impatiently. “Part of your pack nearly gets killed and you’re too busy to check on them?“

“Do you ever shut up?”

“I’m pissed Derek. You say I’m pack and then you don’t even check on me for a week. When you do finally come visit me, you sniff me, get me hot and bothered, and then throw it in my face that you don’t care. And then you threaten me to get me to shut up Derek.”

“Sorry.” Derek mumbled.

“The fuck?” Stiles asked. He couldn’t believe Derek apologized.

“I said sorry.” Derek said louder through gritted teeth.

“Oh.” Stiles was stunned.

“I didn’t visit you in the hospital because I drove for 3 days to talk to another alpha if he knew anything about the creature. He didn’t. Then I did some research and that didn’t work out either.”

“You drove for 3 days to talk to someone? Did they not have a phone?”

“No Stiles they don’t. They are a very minimalistic pack. Maybe I should take your phone so you stay more grounded.”

“You’re the Alpha not my father.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He knew he could get away with taking Stiles' phone but he had no real reason to do it. Derek moved and was getting ready to jump out the window.

“Derek wait.”

“Yes Stiles?” Derek asked.

“I just wanted to say thank you for calling Nicky. Although I’m not sure how you had his number but it was nice to wake up and have him there.”

Derek just nodded his head and then jumped out the window. Stiles thought it was such an over dramatic exit and he was annoyed he wasn’t done talking. He grabbed his phone and tapped out a message to Derek.

‘Can Alphas only visit pack at night or are you just afraid of being seen with me?’

Stiles waited about 10 minutes and didn’t get a response. He figured Derek was planning how to hide his body once he was done killing him.

Stiles made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wake up!” Derek snarled at Stiles Sunday morning.

Stiles moaned something that didn’t sound like English or even human.

“Wake up, here is your daytime visit.” Derek’s voice was smug.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw his blurry clock. It was 7 in the morning. “Derek I meant afternoon. Not fucking early. This is too fucking early…” He trailed off with a groan.

“You wanted me to visit in the day. Here I am.” Stiles couldn’t figure out if Derek was amused or angry.

“Did you at least bring donuts?” Stiles asked trying to get himself upright. 

“I’m not a delivery boy.” Derek grunted.

“Well then are we going to get donuts?” Stiles asked now having his mind on one thing.

The two exchanged looks for a few minutes, Stiles’ face held pure hope and Derek was well grumpy as always.

“Fine. I’ll drive. You’re buying.”

Stiles smiled and threw on some clothes.

The trip to the donut shop was made in a somewhat peaceful silence. Every time Stiles tried to bring up a topic to discuss Derek would one word answer or grunt. After a couple tries Stiles got the point and shut up. When they arrived, they ate fast, and Derek returned Stiles to his house. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek made the trip out of obligation or because he was starting to think of him as a friend. The only person more confused than Stiles was Mr. Stilinksi who saw Stiles get out of Derek Hale’s Camaro early in the morning.

\---

It was Friday morning and Stiles arrived at school. It was the day of the big match for the lacrosse team. Beacon Hills would be playing their rivals tonight. But along with this match came a tradition for Beacon Hills…

“So what are you doing Friday night?” Stiles asked sitting on Nicky’s bed earlier that week.

“I might be spending time with this guy I’m seeing.”

“Oh good. Well the guy you are seeing has a lacrosse game. He’ll be warming the bench but he’d like you to go.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“But there’s sort of a thing I need to ask you.”

“Oh?” Nicky asked with a half smile. 

“I wanted to ask you to do something.” Stiles asked like a small child.

“Ok?” Nicky asked wondering what could be so bad that Stiles was having trouble asking.

“So Friday is our big game and there is a Beacon Hills tradition that the guys on the team give their jersey’s to their girlfriends to wear for the day. It’s supposed to give us good luck and we haven’t lost in the 14 years we’ve been doing it. And this is the first year I am dating someone. I don’t think it’d be a big deal that you’re a guy but I was wondering if you would wear my jersey.”

“Yeah!” Nicky hugged Stiles carefully and kissed him.

“I wasn’t sure because of your old school if you were ready to come out or not…” Stiles wondered.

“Yeah…well yeah. But it outs you too doesn’t it?” Nicky sounded a bit flat. The realization of coming out hit him.

“Yeah but I’m ok with that if you are. I’m happy to be your boyfriend. Plus I don’t think anyone at Beacon Hills really cares.”

“Ok” He still sounded uncomfortable.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.” Stiles explained.

“I know. We’ve been dating almost two months. If you are ready to go public then I’m ready.” Nicky smiled. Stiles wasn’t sure if he reached his eyes but he understood the confusion. It was easy for Stiles his dad already accepted him, he had the hot boyfriend, and he knew his friends would take it ok. Nicky had everything to lose but Stiles would never leave Nicky. He was in love. 

Stiles walked up to his locker and smoothed out the jersey he was wearing. It was white with green writing on it. He only had it on for less than an hour but it smelled amazing. It smelled like Nicky...

Stiles finished his breakfast and was getting ready to head out when his father stopped him. Mr. Stilinski gave Stiles a wrapped boxed. When Stiles opened it there was a jersey inside that said Connolly and a note that read ‘If I’m wearing your jersey, I want you to wear mine.’ Stiles face broke out in a huge smile. He looked up at his dad who was also pretty proud of his son and his boyfriend. Mr. Stilinski was happy that they were going public.

Stiles waited by his locker. He still wasn’t allowed to carry books because of his injuries. As people walked by they stared at Stiles. He guessed it was obvious he wasn’t wearing a Beacon Hills jersey; not that he would since he’s supposed to give it to someone else or maybe it was the big Connolly on the back that had people staring. He wasn’t sure but he didn’t care.

A few minutes passed and Stiles noticed that everyone was looking at the end of the hallway. Nicky walked in the school and all eyes turned to him. His hair was styled to perfection. He removed his sunglasses to reveal those ocean blue eyes. His mouth pulled into his crooked smile as he adjusted his backpack. Nicky knew a lot of people were watching because of the 24 jersey he was wearing. Everyone knew it was Stiles’ but now everyone knew he was Stilinski’s. Nicky was just in a jersey and jeans but made it look like he was on a runway. He kept his head forward and looking at Stiles even though he knew everyone was staring and talking about him. 

Nicky walked up to Stiles “You look good in my jersey.” Stiles nearly melted. He wasn’t sure if it was Nicky’s Irish accent or the fact that Nicky was in his clothes. Whatever it was, it was sexy.

“You’d look better with no clothes.” Stiles bantered back.

“Oh you want me to strip right here?” Nicky pretended to take off his jersey. “Haha. Not now but maybe after the game. Only if you win though.” Nicky winked.

“Yes because I have so much control from the bench.” 

“Well you’re lucky I love you regardless if you play or not.”

Stiles smile fell from his face. He was stunned. Did Nicky just admit he loved him?

Nicky took notice and was beginning to panic. He wanted the first I love you to be more special but it just flew out of his mouth.

“So you love me?” Stiles asked confused.

Nicky lowered his head; his cheeks were flush and got a smile on his face. “Yes Stiles I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stiles blurted out, wrapped his arms around Nicky, and proceeded to kiss him within an inch of his life. When the two pulled apart they realized the hallway was silent and everyone was watching. Both boys had huge grins on their faces. “Um maybe we should.” Stiles moved his head in the direction of the cafeteria. 

“Yeah.” Nicky took Stiles’ books and they walked down the hall shoulder to shoulder.

\---

Stiles set his tray on the table only to see that everyone at the table was staring. “Uh hi?”

“Really Stiles?” Lydia asked sarcastically. Although Stiles had to admit Jackson’s red jersey worked really well with her complexion.

“What?”

“You and Nicky? You get the hottest, richest, and only European at school?” Lydia was mad.

Jackson shot Lydia a ‘bitch please’ face.

“I’m sorry Jackson but it’s true. I love you sweetie but you’ve been dethroned. The only thing you have over Nicky right now is that you…” Lydia then whispered “are a werewolf”

“Lydia, I hate to break it to you but I am a lot hotter than Nicky, my eyes are more blue, and I’m captain of the lacrosse team.”

“Jackson why are you staring at my boyfriend’s eyes?” Stiles asked.

Jackson glared at Stiles. “It’s polite to look people in the eye when you talk to them. I was raised with manners.”

“So Stiles, um how long have you and Nicky been dating?” Scott asked.

“About two months.” Stiles answered taking a bite of his fries.

“And you didn’t feel the need to tell your best friend?” The bitterness came out in full force.

Everyone at the table stopped eating to watch the exchange. 

“I didn’t tell you because Nicky and I weren’t comfortable being out.”

“Dude I’m your best friend! You don’t think I didn’t know you were gay!?” Scott whined.

“Thanks Scott, that makes me feel great. I kept the whole you and Allison dating a secret and you can’t respect that Nicky and I wanted some privacy?”  
“I would’ve kept it private. Hell I would’ve covered for you!”

“At Nicky’s last school his ex boyfriend ratted him out, threw him under the bus, and told people that Nicky paid him to date him. He got ridiculed for months. I didn’t want that to happen to him again so we kept it secret till we felt ready to go public. Does that meet your approval to run my love life Scott?”

“I’m not trying to run your love life Stiles. I’m pissed you didn’t tell me. Friends tell each other when they are dating someone, secret or not. I don’t care that you’re into guys. I care that you found someone who makes you happy and didn’t tell me.”

“I’m not going to apologize Scott. I was doing the right thing.”

“By ignoring your best friend?” Scott felt like he was stabbed in the back by this.

“Scott do you know what it’s like to lay there with someone crying in your arms because they became a social outcast just because of who they are? I’m not going to hurt Nicky and if I had to keep a secret from my best friend to protect him then I’m not going to apologize.” Stiles was frustrated so he stood up and walked out.

Scott sat there with a loss of words. 

“He’ll come around. You guys just need to talk it out.” Allison said to Scott.

“Yo pass me Stilinski’s food.” Jackson called out.

The rest of the group gave him a disapproving look.

\---

The whistle blew and Beacon Hills lost. Stiles rubbed his hands on his face. It wasn’t like Scott to let the other team get the jump on him. How does someone with werewolf powers mess up at lacrosse?

The team hit the showers. Stiles opened up his locker and for the first time in a long time hated that it was next to Scott’s. Lucky for Stiles he didn’t play so he threw on his regular shirt and left. When Scott returned he was angry with himself and Stiles. What kind of best friend hides a boyfriend? He did understand that Nicky wasn’t ready but Stiles could’ve at least told him.

Stiles walked out to the parking lot to see Nicky leaning on his jeep.

“Good game.” Nicky said breaking the silence.

“Yeah if you call losing a good game.” Stiles said defeated.

“Well as far as I’m concerned you were the MVP.”

“You’re really funny tonight.” Stiles said without a hint of sarcasm. 

“Sorry, didn’t realize you took losing to heart.”

“It’s not that, Scott and I had a fight.”

“Over what?”

“You actually.” Stiles raised his eyebrows and opened up his door. The boys got inside and Stiles started for home.

“What did I do?” Nicky asked with a laugh.

“You became my boyfriend and I didn’t tell Scott.”

“Oh.”

“Look I don’t feel like talking about it. Let’s just focus on you and me.”

“Ok.” Nicky put his hand on Stiles hand.

The boys made it home, stripped down to their boxers, and started watching a movie on Stiles’ computer while they laid in bed.

Nicky let his hand drift over the stitches in Stiles’ chest. “Does that hurt?”

“No feels good actually.” Stiles turned his head and was eye to eye with Nicky.

Nicky leaned in and kissed Stiles’ nose, then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Is that it?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

“Patience.” Nicky pulled Stiles onto his chest for a cuddle then kissed his cheek.

The boys continued watching the movie while Nicky continued to rub Stiles’s chest. As the movie ended Stiles’ shifted his position to get his legs more comfortable. Nicky looked and saw some of the stitches.

“Can I see them?” Nicky pointed down at Stiles’ leg. 

Stiles lifted his leg so Nicky could see. Nicky slowly tapped on each stitch until he was at the spot where Stiles’ boxers met the stitches. Stiles’ body loved the feeling of being touched but he was nervous, he had never been this intimate with anyone. 

“Are there more?” Nicky asked knowing that there were.

Stiles tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry. “Um yeah.”

“Can I?” Nicky asked trying to hide the want in his voice.

Stiles just nodded. What were words? He just gave permission for something so much more.

Nicky moved down the bed and began to kiss up Stiles’ leg. He stopped when he got to Stiles’ boxers. This was it. Nicky was nervous, he hadn’t done this in a while. He also knew this was Stiles’ first time doing anything besides kissing. Nicky hooked his fingertips on the elastic of Stiles boxers and began to pull them down.

The moment froze; Stiles’ was staring at Nicky scared and desperate to be touched. Nicky looked at Stiles’ thinking that he wanted to make this the best blow job of Stiles’ life.

“I’m sorry. If I thought we would be doing this I would’ve trimmed.” Stiles explained.

Nicky rolled his eyes. He often wondered what the hell went through his boyfriend’s mind. 

\---

Stiles woke up in a warm bliss. He could feel the huge smile that was on his face. He had the most amazing night with Nicky. After they finished exploring each other’s bodies, Stiles fell asleep on top of Nicky. During the night Stiles had the best dream of his life. In the dream Stiles and Nicky were married and were playing with their twin four year old sons. The boy’s names were Carter and Jameson, both had Nicky’s blue eyes and blond hair. The boys were identical except that Carter had Stiles’ personality and wouldn’t stop talking. Stiles loved it. 

Stiles and Nicky sat on the bench while Carter and Jameson ran to the slide.

“You know Carter told me that you have to feed the toilet cookie crumbs to keep the tidy bowl man happy.” Nicky said with a laugh. “He is so your son.”

“I know it scares me. I don’t think the world needs another me.”

“He’s got my looks and your brains.” Nicky paused. “We’re so fucked when he gets older.”

Stiles laughed. “I know. What are we going to do?”

“Well maybe we could have another kid?” Nicky smiled then turned to look at Stiles in the eyes.

“Really?” Stiles was beaming.

“Yeah I think it’s time, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Stiles was almost bouncing. He pounced on Nicky’s lips and prodded them open with his tongue. The two engaged in a heavy and breathless make out session.

Nicky pulled back and leaned his forehead against Stiles’. “I want a little girl.”

“If she looks like you, the rest of our lives are going to be miserable fighting men off of her.” Stiles laughed. 

“And if she acts like you, then we’ll have to fight off men and police for the amount of shit she’s going to pull” 

Stiles laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nicky kissed Stiles’ lips. “How do you feel about trying tonight?”

“I don’t think it’ll work but we should just keep doing it till it sticks.”

“Ok.”

The moment was broken up by a scream. The two ran over to the boys.

“It’s ok Jameson. You ok.” Carter said to his little brother who was crying on the ground.

“Come here. Oh you’re ok.” Stiles pulled the little boy from the ground and hugged the life from him. 

Nicky picked up Carter. “What happened?”

“Jameson fell from the slide. He hurt his knee bad. He started crying and he’s hurt. Kiss it better daddy.” 

“Ok.” Nicky leaned over and kissed Jameson’s leg right below the cut.

“Why don’t we go home so we can clean this up and then we can get some ice cream. Does that sound good Jameson?”

The little boy nodded into the crook of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles rubbed his eyes and tried to get focused. He wanted to tell Nicky about his dream but Nicky wasn’t in bed. Where could he have gone to?

Stiles roamed through the house to find that he was alone. The happy bliss had faded. Nicky, who didn’t have his car, had managed to turn Stiles into a one night stand. What did he do walk across town? Was he that bad at sucking Nicky’s dick? He couldn’t have been that bad, Nicky came and called out his name. It’s not like it was bad sex. It wasn’t even sex. It’s called oral sex but no one’s dick entered anyone…yet. They were going to have sex but not so soon. Hopefully soon but only if Nicky had a good excuse as to why he left him alone after the best night of his life. 

Stiles groaned and dropped on his bed. He felt like he had hit a new low. He was in love with Nicky and now he felt abandoned. Stiles felt like he was over reacting but this was his first love. There were no limits to the confusion and hurt he was feeling. He grabbed the pillow and put it over his head. He just wanted Nicky here. 

“This is disgusting.” 

Stiles groaned again. He did not need this. He threw the pillow in the direction of the voice. He missed Derek and the pillow knocked over a couple things on his dresser.

“Nice aim.”

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles asked as he shifted to an Indian style position. He grabbed the other pillow and held it to his chest.

“First I want you to brush your teeth and then I need to talk to you about the woman who was killed last night.”

“What?”

“Your breath is horrible.”

“It’s called morning breath.”

“No it’s called you didn’t brush your teeth after sucking off your boyfriend. I can smell it. It’s disgusting.” Derek glared.

“You can smell that?!”

“It’s hard to tell because your room always smells like soiled underwear. Do you do anything beside masturbate?”

“I’m a fucking horny teenager what do you think? And it’s not my fault that you can smell things other people can’t!”

“I’m pretty sure anyone could smell that you and Nicky fooled around because your bed smells like a sperm bank.”

“Why do you know what a sperm bank smells like? Are there little Derek’s running around that we don’t know about?”

“Stiles! You’re pissing me off. Someone is dead and we are talking about your sex life. Focus for fuck’s sake.”

“You brought it up.” Stiles huffed. He really didn’t understand how things went from amazing to shit in such a short time.

Derek walked over to the bed and wrapped a hand around Stiles’ neck. He dragged him to the bathroom and forced his head in the sink. “Brush your teeth. You smell like cum.” Derek fixed his leather jacket and walked back into Stiles’ room.

A few minutes later Stiles walked into his room and became aware of the fact that he was talking to Derek in just his boxers. Stiles quickly threw on some clothes.

“So what happened?” Stiles inquired.

“Same M.O. Eyes cut out. No smells to leave a trail.”

Stiles thought for a minute. “Do you know what color her eyes were?”

“No.”

“I wonder if the victims have the color in common or something.”

“That’s not a bad idea. You have the information you’ll have to look that up.”

“Anything else?” Normally Stiles would love to banter with Derek just to annoy him but today he was the one being annoyed by life.

“Yeah.”

“What?” Stiles asked agitated.

“Cut the attitude. Your disappointment is nauseating.”

“You can smell that?”

“You’re an idiot.” Derek walked over to the window and jumped out.

Stiles couldn’t help being disappointed. It was his first night with his boyfriend and he woke up alone, what about cuddling?

It took a minute for Stiles to get a clear head but he stripped back down and got a shower. He got dressed for real this time and began his normal morning routine. He was pouring the milk on his cereal in the kitchen when he heard a noise at the front door. The door opened and he heard laughing, precisely his father and his boyfriend laughing.

“Hello?” Stiles called out walking over to the commotion.

“There he is” Nicky said all smiles. He walked over and ruffled Stiles head and proceeding into the kitchen.

Stiles was shocked. That’s it? No kiss? He wanted to protest but his father interrupted that before it began.

“Morning son.”

“Hi. Where have you two been?” He didn’t mean to sound bitter but it happened.

“Have you been up long?” Nicky asked.

“No...kinda...no. But seriously where were you and why were you two out together?”

“That’s my fault. I woke up early and came down here and started talking to your dad. One thing led to another and he took me out for breakfast.”

Stiles whipped his head toward his dad, “Without me?”

The sheriff just laughed.

“Yes Stiles without you” Another voice added.

“What the hell?”

Scott slowly walked in from the hallway with a sheepish smile.

“You got breakfast too?”

Scott did a small shrug.

“That’s also my fault.” Nicky chimed.

“Someone explain this to me because it’s not making sense. Why is my wonderful and perfect father, who is my only family left on this Earth, taking you two out to breakfast without even inviting me?”

“Oh here we go” The sheriff rolled his eyes and leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms.

“Stiles” Nicky laughed, bemused by his boyfriend’s antics. “Like I said your dad and I were talking since he wanted to get to know me better because we’re dating. Then in conversation we talked about my old school, which lead to the Scott discussion. He suggested that I talk to Scott which turned into me and your dad taking Scott to breakfast to smooth things over.”

“Still don’t understand why I wasn’t invited.”

“I give up” Nicky threw his hands up. “Scott just give him the donuts.”

Scott pulled the donut box out of the hallway and handed it to Stiles. “I’m sorry I was a jerk.”

“You weren’t a jerk Scott.” Stiles said snatching the box from Scott.

“I shouldn’t have been so hard on you. You were right it was your love life.”

“And you’re my best friend I guess I could’ve let you know. We both know you are good at keeping secrets.”

The sheriff raised an eyebrow. “Anything I should be aware of?”

“Mmm these donuts are good.” Stiles said stuffing his face and hoping to be a distraction. Nicky just smiled and rolled his eyes. He often wondered if it was moments like this that made him love or question his relationship.

\---

“I can’t believe you have me dressed like this” Nicky moaned.

“You look dead sexy.” Stiles wagged his eyebrows.

“Stop that if I get hard everyone will notice.” Nicky said adjusting his costume.

“Tonight is going to be amazing and if you get hard well then I’ll just have to deal with it.” Stiles said smiling and taking Nicky’s hand. They walked up the path leading toward Lydia’s house for her Halloween party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is based on true events.

“Look at you two.” Allison said beaming. Sties wasn’t sure if it was her cat outfit that made her smile so wide or their outfits. “Nicky looking good, “Allison nodded at his abs that there were on display. “Stiles…Stiles…I need another drink.” She started laughing and walked away.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Stiles asked Nicky.

“You’re a fucking sheep. That makes me a sheep shagger. You’re making me a stereotype.” Nicky said laughing.

Stiles pulled a hurt face.

“You know I love you.” Nicky said reaffirming he didn’t care what his boyfriend was actually wearing. Nicky enclosed on Stiles.

“I love you too.” Stiles leaned in and kissed Nicky. “At least I can fuck a Spartan.”

“Who says I’m putting out?” Nicky said walking further into the party.

“Huh you’re not?”

Stiles caught up to Nicky and made their rounds.

Lydia was dressed as her inner self: an Egyptian goddess. “Did you have to buy that or was that in your closet?” Sties asked.

“I had to buy the outfit but the jewelry are just some fabulous pieces that I already own. And I can assume your outfits are both from your kinky bedroom collection. Stiles I never had you pegged as a furry and I can now assume that Nicky wears the pants…well you’re working the kilt.” Lydia gave a devious smile. Lydia liked Nicky; she just wasn’t sure on what level.

“Erm…thanks.” 

“No problem. Why don’t you help yourself to some drinks?” Lydia pointed into the next room. With a slight nod she backed away to go talk to someone dressed as a crayon.

The questionable couple headed over to the keg and started filling up their solo cups. 

“A shepherd and his flock.” Jackson laughed. Just because he was dressed as an angel didn’t actually make him one; although the wings were doing his cheekbones justice.

“He’s a Spartan. I see you did well in history.” Stiles said defensively.

“What are you doing with him?” Jackson asked Nicky. Did he really just question his relationship with Stiles?

“As it turns out I like the cock and well Stiles has a big one. It just seems like a natural fit.” Nicky said nonchalantly and took a sip of his beer.

Jackson gave a bitch please face then a quick glance in Stiles’ lower region. “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“Yeah you will, I don’t like to share. Come on babe.” Nicky wrapped his arm around Stiles and removed themselves from the angel who was a devil and werewolf in disguise.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Stiles said when he felt they were out of earshot.

“No one takes the piss out of my boyfriend.” Nicky smiled then drank up.

“Have I told you just how much I love you?”

“I don’t think you have.” Nicky had a shit eating grin and Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy.

The happy couple wandered around the house looking at everyone’s outfits. There were some interesting choices.

About a half hour later Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder.

“I saw a giant sheep and I knew it was you.” Scott said pulling the farm animal into a hug.

“Hey!” Stiles said embracing his friend. Then his voice fell flat. “You’re a zombie…”

“Yeah doesn’t my make up look good? My mom did it.”

“Yeah.” Scott didn’t catch on that Stiles wasn’t pleased that he chose to dress up as the thing that nearly killed them last month.

“Hey Nicky looking good.”

“Thanks mate.”

“So what are you guys up to?” Scott asked.

“Erm I think we were on our way outside to check out the music. What about you?” The Spartan offered.

“Just trying to see what’s going on. See who’s single.”

“You got your eye on someone? I’ll be your wingman.” Nicky was all smiles. The alcohol was already relaxing him.

“And what ditch me?” Stiles replied.

“No you’ll have me. You’ll have me all night.” He said with his all so common wink.

“Gross. I’m still here.” Scott said. “No it’s fine. I haven’t found any girls yet but it’s still early.”

“Good! I’m not leaving till you snog someone.”

“I don’t know what that is…” Scott admitted.

“Not important, let’s go.” Nicky wrapped his arms around Stiles and Scott and they proceeded outside.

The three guys made their way out to the patio, the music was blaring, and the guys started dancing. Well by dancing Scott was bobbing his head and Nicky was grinding up on Stiles who was slightly swaying because the costume was making him clumsy enough to fall over his own feet.

“Scotty!” Nicky yelled.

“What?” Scott said bobbing his way closer to hear Nicky.

“What about that bird over there?” Nicky said nodding his head toward a pretty blond while still grinding up on Stiles.

“Yeah she’s not bad.”

“Do you want to proceed?” 

“It’s still early why don’t we give it time?” Scott said with a smile. He didn’t want to admit that he was moving on from Allison but something still didn’t feel right about talking to a new girl.

“Alright. Lemme know when you’re ready mate.”

“Yes sir.” Scott raised his glass and started dancing further apart from Stiles and Nicky.

An hour had passed and Nicky was drunk. 

“Scotty!” Nicky whined.

“What?” Scott knew that Nicky was drunk and it was going to be amusing.

“We are going to talk to that girl.”

“No I’m good.”

“No let’s go” The Irishman grabbed the zombie and dragged him toward a group of three attractive girls.

“Hiya” Nicky said breaking into the group.

The girls all responded with a greeting.

“Are you ladies having a good time?”

“Yeah Lydia throws the best parties.” The Marilyn Monroe responded with.

“Yeah she’s like the queen of these things.” The slutty bunny added.

There was a slight pause in conversation and Nicky realized he had to turn up the charm since Scott was standing there like a deer in headlights. “Oy where are me manners? I’m Nicky and this is me mate Scott”

“I’m Jill” The girl in the slutty sailor outfit offered. Nicky had a winner.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Scott said feeling shy.

“So are the Three Stooges your fellas?” Nicky asked about the three guys literally dressed as the Stooges knowing full well they weren’t.

“No we’re single” Ms. Monroe explained.

“Oh that’s terrible. How are three gorgeous ladies single on a night like this?”

The girls just giggled. 

“My friend Scott here is single too. I couldn’t believe that the captain of the lacrosse team is single. How is that possible?”

“Oh you’re single?” Jill asked. 

“Yeah.” Scott said curtly. 

There was a silence. Nicky thought Scott was worthless at flirting. “Shit Scott isn’t this your song? You two should dance.” 

“Ok.” Jill grabbed Scotts arm and moved away from the group.

“Are you here with anybody?” Marilyn asked. She thought the Spartan was looking good and wanted to know what was going on under that skirt.

“Yeah I’m here with me boyfriend Stiles.” He nodded in Stiles direction who looked like a lost sheep…literally.

“You’re gay?” The bunny asked in surprise.

“Erm…yeah is that a problem?”

“Not if I had a dick.” Marilyn grabbed the bunny’s arm and headed away. Nicky could hear something to the effect of ‘why are all the hot ones gay’.

Nicky wandered back over to Stiles. 

“So how did it go?” Stiles asked.

“Well Scott is socially awkward and those girls.” Nicky nodded in the direction of the two girls who were glaring at him “Don’t like that I’m gay.” Nicky chugged the rest of his beer.

“What!? Did they call you a name?”

“Erm no…I think they wanted to get with this.” Nicky parted his battle skirt and showed Stiles his cock. 

“Jesus Nicky put it away!” Stiles cried. “Other people shouldn’t be seeing that.”

“Fuck em.” Nicky’s Irish accent was out in full force. “Let em look you’re the only one who gets to touch.”

Stiles shook his head in disbelief and realized that Lydia and Jackson had both witnessed the show, the looks of confusion both evident on their face.

“Why don’t we go get more drinks?” Stiles knew Nicky didn’t need more drinks but he didn’t want everyone seeing Nicky’s cock.

Stiles dragged his boyfriend to get another drink. After pumping beer from the keg Stiles had to ask “Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

“Because I wanted my boyfriend to have easy access.” Nicky gave a cheeky smile. Stiles felt a chill ran down his spine.

Stiles just stared as Nicky took a swig of his beer and then licked his lips. He couldn’t deal. There are not enough words to describe how fucking sexy his half naked boyfriend looked. Stiles closed the gap and forcefully kissed Nicky. Stiles pushed Nicky to the closest wall as their kisses got more hot and heavy. Stiles’ lips started hurting but he didn’t care he just wanted more of his boyfriend. His hands started drifting down Nicky’s exposed chest. Nicky responded by grinding his hips into Stiles. The sheep responded by moaning into their kiss. Stiles adjusted his leg so it was between Nicky’s legs. Stiles started undulating his leg directly under Nicky’s cock. 

Someone cleared their throat unnaturally loud.

The couple pulled apart with flush faces. Stiles turned his head to see Allison with a horrified look. 

“Get a room and Nicky cover your stuff!” Allison turned in a huff and walked away.

The sheep and Spartan looked down to see that Nick’s junk was standing tall and proud.

“Nick we are leaving…” Stiles pulled Nicky’s hand. “And cover that up!”

Stiles was the shepherd and led the horny warrior out to the jeep. Stiles sat in the driver’s seat and looked at his boyfriend. He glanced down to see that Nicky’s skirt was showing the goods again.

“You like what you see?” Nicky asked.

Stiles took a deep breath. He couldn’t show any restraint. Stiles leaned down and ran his tongue over Nicky’s flaccid cock. After a few more stokes of his tongue Nicky was hard. Stiles took his hand and grabbed the Irish man’s shaft. He had read up on a few tips online. He wasn’t ashamed if it meant he could give his boyfriend a good time. He gently kept on twisting while sucking on the head of Nicky’s cock. 

Nicky moaned and moved his hand on the back of Stiles head. “Fuck…” 

Stiles turned his head to look at Nick. “Not yet.” He said with lust in his voice.

Stiles turned back down to Nicky’s cock and began to try to take all of Nicky’s cock in his mouth. It was a tough job. Nicky was sporting about 8 inches of flesh between his legs. Stiles tried to relax his throat but he was half way down and started to gag. He cleared his throat and tried and again. It had the same result.

“Stiles you don’t have to deep throat. I don’t want you to throw up on my cock.”

Stiles eyes were tearing from his gag reflex but he wanted this to go better. He started running his tongue up and down Nicky’s cock. He roughly rubbed on Nicky’s balls. He spit on Nicky’s cock and gave it a few rough tugs. He started to suck down Nicky’s cock knowing his limits. He couldn’t have Nicky’s junk hit the back of his throat. It would take some work and tonight was about getting that Irish Cream. Stiles focused on sucking hard and pushed his fingers into the area around Nicky’s cock. With a few strong sucks and a few more twists…

“Ughhh Stiles.” Nicky called out as he came into Stiles mouth. Stiles chocked a little. Nicky’s load had hit the back of his throat. He started trying to swallow it all. He wasn’t used to the taste or consistency of cum yet. He just wanted to impress and satisfy his boyfriend. Stiles rolled his tongue a few times and force swallowed a few times before his mouth was clear. He gave a few licks to try and clean up Nicky’s cock then leaned up to face Nicky. 

“That was amazing.” Nicky said in a drunk post orgasm haze. “You’ve got some of…me on your…” Nicky leaned over and began to lick Stiles’ lips. Nicky pushed his lips harder. They started an intense make out session. “Fuck you taste like me.” Nicky said attacking Stiles mouth even more. 

“Why don’t we go back to my house?” All the sexy implications came across in Stiles’ voice.

The ride home was interesting. Stiles learned after an amazing rendition of ‘Wouldn’t It Be Nice’ by the Beach Boys that Nicky could sing, really well. It was just one more thing that Stiles could add to the reasons he was in love with Nicky Connolly. Although Nicky put on a great vocal performance it didn’t help him sober up. Actually the ride home put Nicky from drunk to a complete mess. 

Stiles half carried Nicky into the house and started up the stairs.

“Did you have a good night?” The Sheriff asked.

“It was amazing. Stiles tongue is amazing.” Nicky said swaying in Stiles’ arm. 

“Good to know…Stiles did you drink?” Overprotective Dad mode activated.

“No Dad. I’m as sober as a sheep.”

“Ok. Why don’t you go get Nicky up to bed.”

Stiles nodded and started to help Nicky up the stairs. With Nicky’s first step the Sheriff saw some Irish ass.

“I know this isn’t my place but Nicky where is your underwear?”

“I don’t have any.”

“You don’t own any?” The cop asked.

“No I’m just not wearing any because it wouldn’t be authentic.” Nicky turned with a huge smile and almost fell over.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Stiles said catching his boyfriend and walking him up the stairs.

A few minutes later Stiles was bent down helping pull off Nicky’s Spartan sandals. Stiles stood up.

“I need you to stand up to get that kilt off.”

“It’s a battle skirt.” Nicky slurred and looked at Stiles with heavy eyes. He was moments away from passing out.

Stiles pulled on Nicky’s arms and got him to stand up. Stiles wrapped his arms around Nicky and with a few button snaps the skirt fell to the floor. Stiles looked down to see his naked boyfriend. Stiles tilted his head back up with a smile. It wasn’t a pervert smile but a genuine happy to be in a situation where he can take care of his drunk boyfriend.

“One of these days…” Nicky slurred out.

“One of these days what?” Stiles asked back.

“We’re both gonna…gonna…” Nicky couldn’t get his answer out however there was a knock at the door.

Stiles walked over and opened it. 

“Here gives these to Nicky and make sure he drinks the whole glass.” The cop glanced in to see Nicky, naked and swaying as he stood in place. He handed the two advil and water to Stiles, “Goodnight. I’m just down the hall if you need me.”

“Thanks Dad we’ll…talk in the morning.” 

“You better believe it.”

Stiles walked over to Nicky, “Alright you need to sleep this off.” He half lifted the naked man into his bed. 

Nicky groaned as his head hit the pillow. “Why aren’t you naked?” Nicky definitely had a perverted smile on.

“I’m just not naked yet. But I’ll be right back.” Stiles went down to the kitchen and got the bucket from under the sink. He filled it with water and made his way upstairs. He grabbed a spare towel from the hall closet and made his way into his room. 

Nicky was humming ‘La Marseillaise’ while staring at Stiles’ wall.

“Nick I set up a bucket so if you feel sick during the night throw up in that ok.”

He groaned as a response.

Nicky’s eyes followed Stiles as he walked across the room and got undressed. Stiles stood there in his boxers folding his sheep outfit over his chair when Nicky decided to talk.

“Take off yer boxers.” Stiles turned to stare at Nicky who was talking with half his eyes open.

“Why?” Stiles was hoping Nicky would pass out. He didn’t feel right about Nicky doing anything sexual to him while drunk. Part of him felt like it would be like taking advantage since he was sober.

“Because I just want to see yer bum”

Stiles had to smile, it was a simple request. Stiles grabbed the sides of his boxers , wiggled his hips from side to side as he shimmied his boxers off.

“That’s my boyfriend.” Nicky said halfheartedly pointing at Stiles. The doped up smile on his face was actually adorable.

“Yeah I’m all yours.” Stiles crawled into bed an got under the covers. 

“Am I a bad boyfriend?” Nicky asked.

“No of course not. Why would you even think that?” Stiles had a slight laugh in his voice. Nicky was perfect. How could he even ask that.  
“I didn’t suck you off tonight.”

“Nicky it’s fine. I had fun with what we did.”

“Me too.” Nicky said smiling with his eyes closed. He blinked them open a few times. “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Nicky inquired while taking Stiles hand.  
That was pretty much it. Stiles heart and dick were ready to burst. The hottest guy he’s ever seen just told him he’s gorgeous. It was all too much. He leaned over and gave Nicky a loving kiss. When he pulled back and opened his eyes he realized that Nicky had finally passed out. 

\---

“Ugnn” Stiles moaned as he reached for the phone off his nightstand.

“What?” He bitched into the phone.

“Stiles get up we need you.”

“What? What’s wrong? What happened?” Stiles sat up in his bed. He had never heard Scott in such a panic.

“We got attacked by that thing!” Scott whined. “We need you to pick us up. I don’t think Derek’s going to make it.” 

Stiles heart clenched. He couldn’t imagine Derek dying. Not like this. He got the information from Scott and ran to his jeep. He was thankful it was the one night this week his Dad wasn’t home.

Stiles drove as fast as he could. His fingers tapped on the steering wheel the whole ride. His anxiety was at a high. Derek can’t die. Not like this. That miserable wolf wasn’t going out like this. He was going to die of something more horrible like smiling or actually having feelings. Not getting ripped to shreds by a zombie with claw hands.

Stiles pulled up to the corner in downtown Beacon Hills, it was empty. Stiles hopped out of his jeep and looked around. Stiles expected a battle scene but there was nothing. It was all empty and normal. Stiles pulled out his phone and called Scott who didn’t answer.

“Where the hell is everybody?” Stiles began to walk around the corner store that was on the corner, imagine that. He tried his phone again this time calling Derek and shocker there was no answer. “Scott! Derek! Anyone?” Stiles yelled out.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled from what seemed like a great distance. Stiles ran toward the yell.

“Scott!” Stiles ran and saw the scene before him. Erica was on the ground with both her arms and the side of her chest ripped open. Derek was close to her sitting against a wall with his neck pulsing blood. Stiles couldn’t even see his other injuries because his whole body was covered in red. “Oh God.” Stiles felt like he was going to throw up. Scott didn’t lie, they may not make it. 

“What do we do?” Scott asked panicking.

“I’ll go grab the Jeep. Call Deaton and your Mom.” Stiles ran faster than he ever ran in his life. He hopped in his jeep and started driving. He took the corner so fast he thought he was going to flip the jeep. 

“I can’t take them both” Stiles said jumping out. “Get the Camaro keys you’ll have to drive.”

“Ok.” Scott nodded and quickly searched the bloody figure for keys. 

“Did you get a hold of anyone?” Stiles asked trying to lift Erica.

“Deaton is on his way to the clinic. My mom didn’t answer. Found them.” Scott nearly rallied as he pulled the keys from Derek’s back pocket. 

“Go! Go get the Camaro!” Stiles yelled at Scott as he tried to carefully as possible drag Erica.

Scott ran off which to Stiles looked like a blur. 

Stiles gently placed Erica on the ground as he opened the Jeep door.

“Stop.” It was all but a whisper.

Stiles turned around and looked at Erica. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. “Save Derek.”

“What?”

“Take him.”

“No Erica. I can’t leave you. Derek wouldn’t want me to.” 

“I’ll live he won’t.” Her head collapsed to look at where Derek was still lifeless on the wall.

“Erica I can’t if you die I’ll never…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. The guilt was building in his eyes and throat.

“Do it. Save the alpha!” Erica growled. Stiles just nodded as Erica cradled herself into the fetal position.

Stiles wasn’t sure if it was the human or the wolf that made Erica want to save Derek but he knew she would kill him if he didn’t listen. With a heavy heart he ran to Derek who already looked dead.

“Derek? Derek can you hear me?” Stiles cupped Derek’s face. There was no response.

Every instinct told him not to move Derek it’ll only make things worse but at this point he didn’t have an option. He put an arm under Derek’s shoulders and one around his thighs and lifted him as best he could. Not only did Derek look like a brick shithouse, he weighed like one. Luckily or not so luckily for Stiles his adrenaline was pumping and he carried Derek to jeep. “Ugh this is what I get for turning down the bite, mortal strength carrying a three hundred pound half dead werewolf.”

\---

Stiles carried Derek through the doors where Dr. Deaton was waiting. He grabbed Derek’s legs and helped carry Derek to the operating table in back. 

Deaton gave a quick once over Derek. He removed the hoodie that Stiles tied around Derek’s neck. 

“Sorry I thought it would help.” Stiles offered

“I’m sure it did. Do you know what did this?”

“Some zombie thing with razor claws we don’t know anything about it.” 

Deaton got right to work. After about 15 minutes of cauterizing, stitching, and stuffing herbs into Derek’s wounds Scott burst into the room with Erica. He put her down and quickly started grabbing stuff to work on the damaged body.

“Scott do you know what you’re doing?” Stiles asked.

“No but I have to do something.”

Deaton spent about another couple minutes stitching up Derek. It turned out that he didn’t have a lot of injuries just the one major one that wasn’t healing that fast. Deaton turned his attention to Erica. 

Deaton started calling out orders to Scott. The pair rushed around like every second mattered…mainly because it did. Stiles was having a hard time watching the scene. Derek was shirtless, covered in dried blood, and looked like a freshly dug up corpse, while Erica was still bleeding everywhere and looked like she was about to die. Stiles put his head down and tried to clear his thoughts. His eyes drifted toward Derek’s exposed chest, it was barely rising. Derek could die tonight and Stiles couldn’t have that. Derek wasn’t his best friend he was more like barely friend status but there was some level of camaraderie considering how often they saved each other’s lives. 

“I’m going to have to cauterize her intestine.” Deaton explained. “I’m going to need you to suction out the blood.”

Stiles thought he was going to pass out but he didn’t want to leave just in case they needed him. He took another look at Derek, he looked so helpless. It reminded him of his mother the week before she died, death looming in the air and that feeling of helplessness. He did the only thing he could do while he stood there, he grabbed Derek’s hand. Derek’s hand moved slightly around Stiles. It may have been a reflex, or just movement from Stiles touching him, but it gave some peace of mind to Stiles that Derek might live. Only time would tell…

\---

Derek woke up the next morning. He was on high alert. The last thing he could remember was being clawed by the creature. He looked down and saw all of the dried blood. He glanced over and saw Erica looking rough. He should’ve stopped that thing. Erica didn’t deserve this. Derek stood up slowly and noticed the third person in the room. In a chair in the corner Stiles was sleep with Derek’s leather jacket draped over him like a blanket. Derek rolled his neck, straightened up, and walked out to find Deaton.

\---

“Stiles wake up you’re going to be late for school.” Dr. Deaton shook Stiles.

“Huh whaaa?” Stiles groaned. His body felt like shit. Stiles remembered he slept all night in a chair. That would do it.

He looked over and saw the two empty tables, Derek and Erica were gone.

“Holy fuck they died?!” Stiles panicked and started flailing. He was angry why did no one wake him to tell him?

“No Stiles. Derek took Erica home to recover there. They started healing enough that they didn’t need to stay here.”

“Oh.” Stiles notice Derek’s jacket was still draped over him. Stiles made a mental note to visit Derek and Erica tonight. He would bring them chicken soup; everyone loves chicken soup when they are on the mend. But they are part wolves would they prefer red meat? Stiles would have to ask Scott to clarify what would work better.

\---

“Ugh you still smell like Derek.” Scott pulled a face.

“Dude I’ve taken like 8 showers since then.” Stiles pleased.

“Well take a 9th and by the way happy birthday!” Scott pulled Stiles into a hug. The pair was standing in the hallway at school. It was Friday morning and a week since the zombie creature attack.

“Oy you! Hands off me man!” Nicky came bounding up to them. “You’re not even doing it right.” Nicky turned on a dime pinned Stiles up to his locker and forced his lips on Stiles’. He licked at Stiles’ lips the used his teeth and lightly nipped at the bottom one. “Happy birthday sexy.” Nicky’s voice was deep, husky, and horny.

“Seriously you two need to get a room. The whole school is staring.”

“Let em.” Nicky said with a devilish smile. 

Stiles knew he’d get expelled if he fucked Nicky right there and then but he wasn’t sure if he’d get arrested or not. Hearing his dad’s lecture wouldn’t be worth it.

“How about I walk you to your first class?” Nicky asked

“Yeah.” Stiles was beaming and bouncing. Nicky reached out and took Stiles hand and escorted him to his first class. The couple stopped short of the door.

“So I hope you have a good day.” Nicky said.

“Thanks.” Stiles leaned over and gave Nicky a quick kiss.

“I have your present but you’ll get it later.” Nicky winked and walked away.

Stiles started having a fantasy of Nicky in his Spartan outfit spreading his kilt and fucking Stiles to an inch of his life.

Nicky turned and yelled “Stop it perve!” He turned around wiggled his butt and turned down a different hall. Needless to say everyone in the hallway was confused and staring.

A half hour later Stiles was sitting in his first period class, trying hard to focus but his mind was elsewhere, mainly Nicky’s body. There was a knock at the door. The whole class turned and looked. There was a guy in a striped shirt and a paper hat carrying 3 boxes at the door.

“Can I help you?” The teacher asked.

“Yes I have a delivery for Stiles Stil…enski?” He fumbled trying to read the note on the box.

“Uh that’s me.” Stiles stood up and walked to the front of the room realizing that someone had sent him donuts. 

“There you go. Happy birthday!” The guy handed the boxes over to Stiles and left.

“Are you going to share with the class?” The teacher asked.

“Yeah sure.” Stiles placed the boxes on the teacher’s desk and grabbed the envelope that was taped to the front. He then opened the box and took out two of his favorite type of donuts.

“Mr. Smith please pass these donuts out since Mr. Stilinski seems preoccupied.”

“Sorry.” Stiles said not exactly interested in the class at this point. He had donuts and a note to read. With a huge bite he opened the note and read.

‘I know these are your favorite. I hope you enjoy your breakfast. Don’t forget to share. Love Nicky’

Stiles was bouncing again. His boyfriend was perfect.

Stiles high didn’t wear off by second period. He had a smile plastered on his face until there was a knock at the door. Again the whole class turned and the teacher opened the door. Stiles didn’t have a good angle to see what was happening until the teacher turned with a vase of a dozen roses.

“Mr. Stilinski these are for you.” Stiles’ face lit up like a Christmas tree. He swaggered his way to the front of the room. He grabbed the vase and made his way back to the seat. He set the flowers on the ground next to his desk and pulled out the note.

‘These roses can’t compare the beauty of your smile. Love Nicky’

“Who are they from?” The girl sitting next to him asked.

“My perfect boyfriend.”

“Oh” The bitch was jealous.

The bell rang and Stiles picked up his roses and made his way down the hall.

“Oh who sent you roses?” Allison asked joining Stiles’ stride.

“Nicky!”

“I never got roses.” Allison said faking disappointment.

“Me neither. I can’t believe it! He also sent donuts for my whole first period class.”

“He’s a keeper.”

“I know! I’m going to go run these out to my jeep real fast.”

“Haha ok.” She said smiling. “Oh and happy birthday!” Allison yelled giving Stiles a makeshift hug before going into her class.

Stiles rushed out to the jeep and put the flowers inside. He didn’t trust himself to keep them in his locker.

Stiles made it into third period right before the bell rang. He sat there when something familiar happened; there was a knock at the door. A smile crept up Stiles face. He wasn’t expecting it but the fact Nicky went through all this just made him ecstatic. 

“Mr. Stilinski” The teacher nodded toward the door.

Sties walked over to the door to see a delivery man holding a small box. “Sign here please”

Stiles signed the clipboard and took the package. The whole class followed Stiles with their eyes as he walked to his seat. They were anxiously waiting to see what was in the box. Even the teacher didn’t start the lesson back up out of pure curiosity.

Stiles unwrapped the box to see a very expensive watch. He pulled it out of the box and Stiles could hear a few people whispering about it. He swore he heard a guy say ‘I want a boyfriend if I get presents like that.’ Stiles recognized the voice as a guy who was also in his second period class.

Again as with the other presents there was a note.

‘Counting down the minutes till I get to see you again. Love Nicky.’

Stiles was in complete awe. The watch was perfect and so was Nicky. He couldn’t put into words or even thoughts just how happy he was right now.

Fourth period rolled around, the same routine happened, and this time Stiles unwrapped the box and it was a framed black and white photo of Stiles kissing Nicky’s cheek. It was from one of their first dates that Nicky took with his phone. Under the frame was another note.

‘One of the best days of my life. Love Nicky.’

Stiles looked affectionately at the photo. They both looked elated in the photo. He did love that day. It was the day he realized that he was falling in love with Nicky. Stiles wrapped the photo back up under the eyes of half the class. The bell rang about 20 minutes later and Stiles headed to the cafeteria.

Stiles sat down and within a few minutes the usual suspects started filtering in. 

“Is it true you got a dozen red rose?” Lydia asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“I heard it was a Dolce and Gabanna watch.” Danny piped up.

“No it was donuts.” Scott said smiling.

Stiles just laughed.

“You’re all wrong. I just heard from Bridget that it was just a photo of the two of them kissing.” Jackson said with satisfaction on his face.

“I’m sorry to break it to you all but Nicky got me all of those things.”

“I hate you.” Danny said jokingly.

“Seriously how is he real?” Lydia asked. “Sweetie take notes my birthday is coming up.” She told Jackson. He did his best to ignore her but he knew he had to find a way to top that which would be very difficult.

A few minutes of mindless chat later Stiles noticed the delivery man standing in the cafeteria. Stiles got a giant smile again and made his way over to the guy. He was holding a giant brown bag and two pizza boxes.

“Are those for Stiles?”

“Yes they are.” The delivery guy said.

“Well I’m Stiles.”

“Alright here you go. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks man.”

Stiles bounced back to the table and set it all down then noticed the note stapled to the bag. He ripped it off and read it.

‘Your favorite pizza for my favorite fella. Love Nicky’

Stiles put the note down and Jackson snatched it up. He read the note then tossed the note back at Stiles disapprovingly. Stiles opened the pizza and it was just how Stiles likes it. He opened the bag and pulled out a few orders of mozzarella sticks, bread sticks, and salads. He passed them out. There was enough to feed his group. Stiles was impressed with how well Nicky really knew where and what he’d be doing.

“Seriously you need to marry Nicky if he’s going feed us like this.” Scott said taking a big bite of pizza.

Stiles just smiled. He knew he wanted to marry Nicky but he just turned 17, it’s too early to discuss marriage right?

About 10 minutes later one of the teachers walked up to the table with some plates and put down an ice cream cake.

“Happy birthday Stiles.” He said before turning and leaving.

“Dude you have the best boyfriend.” Danny said grabbing the cake and starting to slice into it.

By 5th period the whole school was buzzing about Stiles’ gifts. His history class started and the whole class was just eyeing up Stiles waiting for the delivery. Sure enough at 20 minutes into the class there was a knock at the door. Stiles stood up and headed for the door.

“Excuse me Mr. Stilinski?” The middle aged teacher asked.

“It’s for me.” Stiles walked over and opened the door. There was box wrapped in spotted paper with a big bow and a tag that said Stiles on it. “See!” Stiles said with a smile in his voice. He sat down and opened it up, it was a hoodie. He knew that hoodie. It was a light blue with black letters MU on the chest. This was Nicky’s hoodie, his favorite hoodie. He lifted it from the box and saw the note at the bottom. He opened it up and read.

‘Good boyfriends do two things: win their boyfriend stuffed animals at fairs and let their boyfriend wear their clothes. This is my favorite hoodie. I can’t wait to pull it off of you at night. Love Nicky.’

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. His boyfriend was so dirty and he absolutely loved it. Then Stiles noticed there was more.

‘PS it smells like me.’

Stiles took a whiff and realized that Nicky had sprayed it with his cologne. Stiles took off his plaid shirt that was covering his tee and put on the hoodie. It smelled like Nicky. He couldn’t wait to hug Nicky to death.

It was the 8th and final period of the day however this time Nicky was in his class. Stiles wondered if it would be like all the other classes.

“So how is your day?” Nicky asked as Stiles walked to his desk.

“Oh it’s terrible. Not a single person has made me feel special.”

“You poor baby. I can only imagine how rough it is.”

“You really out did yourself you know that?” Stiles asked sighing.

“Well you are kind of worth it.” Nicky rolled his eyes in play fatigue.

The class started and 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Nicky turned and gave Stiles a wicked grin.

“What is it?” Stiles asked as the teacher went to open the door.

Nicky shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Stiles started to fidget and get out of his seat when the teacher turned around empty handed. “Is there a problem Mr. Stilinski?”

Nicky stifled his laugh.

“Um I just…my leg fell asleep.” Stiles said sitting down. The teacher gave a brief nod.

Nicky leaned over to Stiles. “Sucker.”

“Is that my gift a blowjob?” Stiles asked and the girl behind him snickered.

Nicky slowly licked his lips then faced the front of the room. 

“I hate you!” Stiles whispered. Nicky just nodded.

Ten minutes had passed and there was a knock at the door. Nicky again taunted Stiles with a grin. 

“I’m not falling for it this time.”

“Mr. Stilinski there is a note here for you.” The teacher called.

Stiles took the envelope and sat down staring at Nicky. He opened the envelope and there was just a small printed card that read

‘ I love you. I don’t think I could ever tell you how much you mean to me. Will you be my first? Love Nicky’

Stiles had to read it about four times. His mouth was open in awe. Nicky raised an eyebrow asking the very big question ‘what do you think?’ If Stiles was a werewolf he would’ve heard Nicky’s heart beating out of his chest. He had never put himself out there like this.

Stiles couldn’t even formulate words. He just turned to Nicky, smiled, and nodded. He spent the whole class just reading the note over and over, he also dreamed of a million different scenarios of how they would lose their virginity to each other.

The bell rang and the two waited for the rush of the rest of the class to head out.

“So birthday boy.” Nicky said wrapping his arm around Stiles.

“This was mean to give me in the middle of class!” Stiles said waving the note.

“Well I would’ve given you my dick but I don’t think she would appreciate.” Nicky nodded his head in the direction of the teacher who definitely overheard their conversation.

“Ugh don’t tempt me.” Stiles leaned over and kissed the side of Nicky’s head. 

“Well you can have it right now.” He wagged his eyebrows as they weaved their way through the hallway crowd.

“I don’t have time. Scott is taking me out for my birthday.” Stiles said dejectedly

“Well it is your birthday, I could share you this once.”

Stiles elbowed Nicky who was chuckling. “Gross! Scott is like my brother.”

“I’m kidding. I want our first time to perfect.” Nicky said pulling Stiles closer into him.

“Me too.”

“Look at you two love birds.” Scott observed walking toward the two.

“Scotty!” Nicky welcomed Scott into his other arm. “Where are you taking my perfect boyfriend?”

“Um you have one of those?”

“Hey! I’m the smartass not you!” Stiles complained.

“Oy Scott I completely forgot to ask, how did things go with that sailor from Lydia’s party? Did you munch on that all weekend?”

Scott was at a loss of words. 

"Scott don't acknowledge the pervert” Stiles nudged Nicky to reaffirm his words.

“ Well I just want Scott to be happy but anyways, I need to get a move on. You two have fun. I want him” Nicky tilted his head towards Stiles “back in one piece.” Nicky winked and walked away.

\---

That night Stiles was lying in bed with Nicky. They both decided that they were going to have sex just not tonight. Stiles was overwhelmed with the amount of thought and effort Nicky put into his birthday. When Stiles came home from hanging out with Scott he walked into a surprise party. Nicky had cooked dinner for Derek’s werewolves, Lydia, Allison, Danny, the Sheriff, and even Scott’s mom made an appearance before her shift work. 

“So have you given a thought to if you want to top or bottom?” Nicky asked breaking the comfortable silence. 

Stiles was laying on top of Nicky while the Irishman ran his fingers through the little bit of Stiles’ hair. “ I think I want to top my first time if that’s alright.”

“Anything you want.” Nicky kissed the side of Stiles’ head.

“Then maybe the next time you can top.”

Nicky gave a slight laugh. “Sounds perfect.” Stiles tried to stifle a yawn bet it escaped. “Try to get some sleep” 

“Ok.” Stiles replied lazily. Stiles tilted his head up and gave Nicky a kiss. “Love you.” The tired voice admitted.

“Love you too.” Nicky gave him a tight squeeze and the two soon to be lovers fell asleep.

\---

*one week later*

“Stiles.” A strong hand shook him. “Stiles wake up son.”

“Uh what?” Stiles sat up and realized it was the middle of the night. “What’s wrong?”

The Sheriff took a deep breath. “Stiles.” His voice faltered. He took another deep breath and looked at his now panicking son. “Stiles there’s been an accident…”

Stiles stomach turned. He felt like his skin was about to crawl off. His heart started racing. He knew this moment would be life changing. The last time he saw his Dad look like this was when his parents said his mother was sick.

“…it’s Nicky…he was hit by a drunk driver.” The first tear fell from Mr. Stilinski and Stiles couldn’t breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles sat in the chair looking at the white paint on the wall. Saying he felt hollow wouldn’t cover his emotions. He was lost, depressed, anxious, hurt, broken, and that was just the surface. When Stiles and Mr. Stilinski got to the hospital in the middle of the night, Nicky’s Aunt and Uncle had just arrived. The only information they had heard was that Nicky was being operated on in the emergency room. Fast forward seven hours and the four were still sitting there waiting for any word. 

They had all taken turns going through the motions. It was a vicious cycle of putting their head in their hands, saying silent prayers, choking back tears, upset phone calls trying to explain the little they knew, and immense confusion and frustration that they didn’t know more about Nicky’s condition. The only new information in the past 2 hours was that Nicky’s parents had scheduled a private flight on their jet and were on their way to California. 

Sheriff Stilinski’s head was bobbing as he fought off sleep.

“Dad go home.” Stiles said shaking his arm.

“No you need me here.”

“Dad you had the night shift and you’ve been here all morning. Go home. Get some sleep. I need you at your best.” Stiles gave a half small. His eyes were shining with pain.

“Are you sure?” The Sheriff said with a huge yawn.

“Yes.”

“Call me if you hear anything.” The sheriff said standing up. He kissed Stiles forehead.

“Will do.” Stiles said shifting to try and get more comfortable. The Sheriff left with a nod to Nicky’s aunt and uncle who returned the gesture. They looked worse for wear themselves. 

“Stiles, why don’t you go home with your dad? Go take a nap.” Uncle Mark asked.

“No. I can’t leave. If something happens I want to be here.” Stiles sighed and adjusted the way he was sitting again. If Nicky didn’t make it, he needed to be here. Nicky would never leave Stiles alone. He couldn’t abandon Nicky.

They sat silent as every minute was a hellish eternity. The comings and goings of nurses and doctors around the hall was the only marking that time was not still.

Stiles replayed every minute of his relationship with Nicky. He was already mourning the loss of his boyfriend. No more late night cuddling, no more lingering touches during English class, no more kissing in the hallways, no more dinners with his dad. Every little moment that meant the world would be gone. Everything he dreamed about would be gone. No wedding to plan, no kids, no house, no new cars, no jobs, no family vacations. If Nicky died on that operating table, Stiles heart would die with him.

The tightening in Stiles throat started up. He knew he was getting worked up however he had lived this before. He knew this pain. He knew what it was like to sit and have the agony of time claw at his chest, rip apart his brain, and shred his humanity. Waiting for someone you love to die is the cruelest punishment a man can face, and Stiles was dealing with it again. Stiles was already feeling the effects of the situation. He was using every ounce of energy to distract himself from having a panic attack. How could he not panic? How do you not panic?

Stiles tried every trick to try and clear his head but the flood of emotions and doubt were drowning him. He just needed Nicky to be alive. He couldn’t deal with any more loss.

“Hi.” Scott said meekly. Stiles didn’t see his approach with his head in his hands.

“Hi.” Stiles responded while standing up. Scott hugged Stiles and Stiles body slumped into the hug. Stiles needed that hug more than words could describe. Stiles squeezed Scott and could feel the tear fall from his eye. “I need him to be alright Scott.”

“I know.” Scott was trying to hold it together for Stiles. He needed to be the rock for once.

\---

Two hours had passed since Scott got there. His mother had called him a few times in the morning but he had slept through them all. Stiles was relieved when Scott did show up. After they sat down Stiles had cried on Scotts shoulder and fallen asleep. Nicky’s Aunt was relieved that Stiles finally let himself fall apart.

“Stiles wake up” Scott moved his shoulder and Stiles nearly fell out of his chair.

“What?! What’s happening is Nicky ok?” Stiles was in panic mode.

He looked around and saw a Doctor approaching Nicky’s Aunt and Uncle. 

“Are you Mr. Connolly’s parents?”

“I’m his aunt I’m taking care of him. How’s he doing?” Aunt Mary said in a bit of a fluster

“I’m going to be honest; the next 24 hours are going to be crucial. We had to remove over a foot of his intestines, he has a collapsed lung, multiple broken bones, head trauma, and one of his kidneys appears to be damaged. We also had to remove part of his liver. He’s lost a lot of blood we had to give him some infusions. “

“Oh God.” Aunt Mary started falling apart.

“The immediate danger is over. Now our biggest concern is making sure he doesn’t have any blood clots or torn arteries. We are also concerned about his head trauma…we don’t know how extreme it is.”

“Can we see him?” Uncle Mark asked.

“Maybe later tonight… it depends on how well Nicholas holds up.” The Doctor’s pager beeped, he excused himself, and Stiles zoned out. He couldn’t register the amount of information he just heard. Nicky had lost so much of himself today. Head trauma?! Nicky had to pull through this. But if he has head trauma he might not have his memory.

“Scott do you think Nicky will remember me?” Stiles limbs were pounding on Scott’s chest.

“Stiles I don’t think anyone could ever forget you head trauma and all.” Scott pulled Stiles into a hug.

“He needs to be okay Scott.”

“I know Stiles. He’ll be fine. We’ll get through this. He has to get better I need my wingman.” Scott said with a small laugh.

“We all know you need it.” Stiles said with a grin.

“Why don’t you go call your Dad tell him the news and I’ll go try and find my mom see if she can tell us anything more.”

“Ok.”

\---

Twenty minutes later Stiles had filled in his Dad and Scott couldn’t find his mom. Stiles suspected that Scott didn’t try hard enough.

“Who did it?” Erica asked making her entrance into the waiting room.

Stiles was actually speechless that she was here.

“Tell me so I can rip his heart out while it’s still beating.” Erica was growling and her claws were slowly growing.

“Not in public. Thank you for the offer… but the guy who did it is dead. My dad said a piece of glass hit his jugular and if he wasn’t dead I’d be killing him right now myself.” Stiles snarled.

“I would’ve helped.” Erica said with an evil smile.

“No I wouldn’t kill him. I would’ve beaten him senseless for being a stupid prick and ruining lives all because he wanted to drink and drive.” Stiles gave Erica a good look. “How did you even know about the accident?”

“I texted everyone.” Scott added.

“Oh.”

“They needed to know.” Scott admitted.

“I know. Just…thank you for coming.” Stiles offered.

Erica put her hand on Stiles’ arm. “Nobody messes with my Robin.”

“I’m Batman you’re Batgirl!” Stiles whined.

“Normally I’d argue with you but since you’ve had a shit day I’ll let it slide.” She said with a wink. For being so misunderstood and bitchy all the time Stiles didn’t realize just how good Erica’s heart really was. She was proving to be a good friend. Stiles smiled at her and he began to fill her in on the information about Nicky.

In the next two hours all the usual suspects had come to visit. Lydia and Jackson even brought food. When they had left for the day Jackson had even hugged Stiles. It was like the twilight zone but part of it made him realize that Jackson wasn’t a horrible monster lizard and did have a human heart after all. It was small like the Grinch’s but it was still a heart none the less. 

Night fell and Uncle Mark returned from the airport with Nicky’s parents. Stiles was incredibly nervous. He wanted to meet Nicky’s parents but not under these conditions. He also wanted Nicky to have all of his intestines and liver but today wasn’t a day where people got what they wanted.

Aunt Mary walked up and hugged the couple. 

“Liam, Yvonne, this is Stiles, Nicky’s boyfriend.” Uncle Mark offered.

Stiles rubbed his hands on his pants. He wanted to make a good impression but sitting in a hospital waiting room in his pajamas all day left him looking less than up to par. “Um Hi.” He tilted his head and smiled. 

“It’s nice to meet you son.” Stiles mentally freaked that Nicky’s dad talked like his. But if Nicky looked anything like his dad when he was older he was in good shape. His father was tall, with a classic face. He had dark hair that was perfectly styled.

“It’s good to put face to the name we’ve been hearing about for months now.” The beautiful blonde blue eyed woman gave Stiles a hug. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“It’s no problem although he takes care of me more. He was right there next to me while I was in the hospital.”

“Did they ever figure out what attacked you?” Liam asked.

Stiles started rubbing the back of his head. “Uhm no…”

“Are they going to let us see him?” Yvonne asked Mary.

“They haven’t let us see him. He’s not stable enough…”

“Ok I’ll go see what I can do.” Liam raised his eyebrows and went to take control of the situation.

\---

A week had passed since the accident and everything was still complete shit. The night Mr and Mrs Connolly arrived, Nicky’s heart stopped. From what Mrs. McCall had told Stiles, they used the paddles and restarted his heart. Stiles bawled his eyes out when she told him. His boyfriend had died and he wasn’t there to hold his hand. He felt guilty. The only relief Stiles had is that Nicky had been revived. His boyfriend was alive, not well, and not awake. Nicky was comatose. 

The Monday night after the accident Stiles and his Dad had some communicating to work out.

“Stiles you need to get some sleep.”

“I’m not tired Dad.”

“Have you been taking your medication?”

“Yes Dad. I have.”

“I’m just asking. I know you haven’t been home and your mind has been preoccupied.”

“I’m fine Dad.”

“No Stiles you aren’t. Your boyfriend is in a coma. No one would ever be ok. You know you can talk to me right?”

“I know Dad. I’m just…I’m tired. I’ve done nothing but panic and cry for the past two days. I’m ready to cry just thinking about it. And I hate, I HATE, that I can’t hug him dad. I just want to hug him and feel like everything is normal and not falling apart again. I look at him and I see Mom. I miss her. I’m sorry Dad I love you, you know I do but sometimes I wish Mom was here. I need you both right now…” Stiles had tears streaming from his eyes.

“I know Stiles. I miss her too…especially now.” The Sheriff pulled his son into a hug.

“I’m afraid I’m going to lose him.” Stiles barely got the words out.

“Stiles, I can’t sugarcoat this for you. The only thing you can do is wait. Nicky’s tough, he survived the accident, his heart stopped but they brought him back. He’s a fighter.”

“Do you think he’ll wake up?”

“I know he will.” The Sheriff kissed the side of his son’s head. “Now get some sleep, school is going to be rough tomorrow.”

“NO!”

“Stiles…”

“No Dad please…no.” He started crying even harder. 

“I know you want to stay at the hospital but we don’t know how long he’s going to be in a coma. It could be a couple days it could be a couple years.”

“I can’t leave him Dad.” The guilt and tears in Stiles voice hit the Sheriff’s heart hard.

“Fine. You can miss this week, only this week! Do I make myself clear?”

Stiles nodded. “Thank you.” Stiles pulled his dad into a hug.

“I mean it though. If Nicky doesn’t wake up this weekend you are still going to school next Monday.”

“Alright I will.”

“You also need to get your work and keep up with it.”

“Ok.”

“Now I mean it this time, get some sleep. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Stiles adjusted himself on his bed. He cried himself to sleep.

\---

Stiles sat in the chair next to Nicky’s bed. He kept rubbing Nicky’s hand. He wanted to keep looking at Nicky’s face but seeing all the cuts and bruises kept breaking his heart. Stiles foot was tapping a mile a minute. He wanted to tell Nicky something, that one special thing that would click in his brain and make him open his eyes. But Nicky didn’t open his eyes. Nicky heard Stiles’ entire life story since Mrs. Connolly kept Stiles talking. It turned out they were both verbose and Yvonne had taking a liking to the boy. She understood why Nicky was dating him. Mr. Connolly on the other hand wasn’t as talkative. He added his comments but he was enjoying the banter between Stiles and his wife. 

Stiles glanced at the clock, visiting hours were almost over. He hated this time of day when he had to say goodbye to Nicky, go home, and pretend things were normal. Stiles life wasn’t normal. None of his friends were even normal. This whole situation wasn’t normal and there was an abnormal solution to this problem. Derek.

The jeep came to a screeching halt outside the Hale House.

“Derek!” Stiles bellowed. 

Derek emerged from the house in a grey beater with his arms crossed. He raised his eyebrows at Stiles. “You’re late.”

“For what?” Stiles asked confused.

“The part where I tell you I won’t bite him.”

“You knew?!” The anger rose in Stiles’ voice.

“Of course I knew.”

“And you didn’t check on him?”

“There was no need.”

“Are you kidding me Derek?! He almost died, NO SCRATCH THAT! He did die and you say there’s no need?!”

“The betas have been keeping me informed.”

“Oh the betas are keeping you informed.” Stiles mimicked Derek. Stiles puffed up his chest and started poking Derek’s chest. “Nicky is my boyfriend! I’m in your pack. That makes Nicky pack! You should care! Why don’t you fucking care?!” Stiles raged.

“Stiles it doesn’t work like that.” Derek said flatly.

“Doesn’t work like that? Then what is the point of being in your pack?”

Derek didn’t respond. 

“Derek I’ve saved your life more times than I can count right now. You are going to get in my jeep and I’m going to drive you to the hospital and then you are going to give Nicky the bite. Because I swear if you don’t turn Nicky I’m going to go the Argent house, get a gun, and bust a wolfsbane cap in your werewolf ass. Do I make myself clear?” Stiles was in Derek’s face.

“No.”

“What part wasn’t clear?”

“I’m not going to give Nicky the bite.”

“Why? I haven’t asked you for anything Derek. Anything! I’m asking you to save my boyfriend’s life and you can’t even do that for me? I expected more from you. I was starting to think that you weren’t this huge asshole. That maybe you were actually a good guy and now you are nothing but a total prick.”

“It’s not your choice.”

Stiles looked confused.

“I won’t give the bite unless the person knows what they are getting into. Nicky is in a coma. I’m not going to bite him without his consent.”

“Nicky trusts me. I can make the decision for him.”

“No Stiles. No one can make that decision. Even if you were married I still wouldn’t do it.”

“We are done Derek. Don’t talk to me. Don’t text. Don’t ask me to research. And you better not show up at my window. I will shoot you. You are worthless. I cannot believe you could help Nicky and you are being so self righteous. You’re a miserable ass who can’t stand anyone else being happy. So thank you for taking one of the few things that has ever made me happy in my life!” Stiles stormed off and drove home.

\---

Stiles found himself walking into school Monday morning in a horrible mood. He was tired and resented the fact he had to go. When his mother was sick he always loathed going to school while she was suffering. Towards the end of her life he was bitter towards his Dad for making him attend. He would sit in class miserable thinking about his mom. He never learned anything and it made him feel worse than if he was by his mom’s side. He felt like he should’ve been with his mom, absorbing the last weeks of her life, learning every small detail he could possibly remember. He could sit there and study her face for hours trying to think of the best words to describe her gentle face to his kids one day when they would ask about her. But instead he had to sit in class miserable, bored, and alone. Now he was reliving his anguish years and with a different type of love.

He almost made it to his locker before the first stranger offered their condolences. He smiled and said thanks. The last thing he wanted to do was dwell on Nicky’s status. The thoughts were always bouncing and stabbing around in his head, but to verbalize the internal struggle would slowly kill him. Stiles made his way to first period in a sea of pity. The people who recognized him gave him those sad smiles and murmured behind his back. Throughout the day everyone was throwing pity at him, especially the teachers. The majority of them didn’t even ask for his make-up assignments. He was happy they were being nice but for once he had actually done the work. There is a lot of time to kill when you’re sitting next to your comatose boyfriend.

Lunch was good, his circle of friends had kept his spirits up by making him laugh. Erica talked a lot of shit on the chemistry teacher that everyone hates. Scott made fun of coach Finstock and Jackson tormented a pair of freshman. Stiles normally wouldn’t approve but Jackson was trying to make Stiles feel better. He wasn’t going to look that gift horse in the mouth. Stiles picked at the fries that Allison had bought him but his appetite was lacking since the accident.

It was the last period of the day and Stiles was relieved his day was almost over. He walked into English and sat in his seat in the back. Stiles stared out the window looking at the trees gently swaying in the breeze. He wanted to be outside; well he didn’t want to be in school. The teacher walked in and started his lesson. Stiles turned his attention to the front of the class but was distracted by a void, Nicky’s chair. The class was full minus that chair. It shouldn’t be empty. There should be a 17 year old blond Irish guy with gorgeous blue eyes sitting there, smirking, winking, and suggestively putting his pen in his mouth. 

Stiles dry swallowed. The anxiety he felt was choking him. He thought he could handle this. He accepted that he had no control over what happened to Nicky. Stiles just wanted to see Nicky in that chair. Stiles realized he wasn’t breathing. He had to focus, in and out, in and out. It wasn’t helping. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He just wanted to hug Nicky. He wanted everything to be normal. Nothing was ever normal. Nicky made him feel normal. Why wasn’t Nicky in that fucking chair? 

Stiles grabbed his bag and ran from the room. Hot tears were falling from his face. He ran down the hall and out of school. He jumped into his jeep and put his head on the steering wheel. Stiles broke down. He clutched his chest and sobbed. He wanted to be strong but he couldn’t find his strength. 

\---

It was two weeks after Stiles breakdown in school, and Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were taking Stiles out to the movies. Erica had planned the night seeing that Stiles was barely himself. He would go to school, go home for about an hour to cook dinner for his dad and grab snacks, then he’d sit in the hospital all night, only to come home and go to sleep to repeat the process. Erica literally had to drag Stiles out of the hospital to agree to get him to go out. 

The group had left the movies theaters and all three wolves halted suddenly.

“What? Did someone blow a dog whistle?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles get in your jeep and go home.” Erica ordered.

“What? No! What’s happening?” 

“It sounds like someone was just murdered.” Isaac explained before all three werewolves ran out full speed.

“Am I not allowed to go to the movies without something happening?” Stiles questioned the universe as he walked to his jeep. Stiles started up his jeep and was about to drive in the direction of the werewolves but a thought occurred to him. Should he call Derek? The alpha would probably be helpful but Stiles didn’t want to talk to the jerk. Stiles opted for the coward method, he sent Derek a text.

‘Your puppies went to stop a murder downtown, you should probably help’

Stiles sent the text and drove off. It took about 15 minutes until Stiles found Boyd getting thrown from a second story window. 

“Oh shit.” Stiles slammed on the brakes as Boyd bounced across the street. Stiles put the jeep in park and quickly rushed to Boyd. 

“Are you ok? What is it?” Stiles lifted Boyd.

“I think it’s that zombie thing.”

“You think?” 

“It doesn’t look like it used to.” Boyd answered before running back.

Stiles thoughtlessly followed after Boyd. After two flights of stairs he found the apartment building that was wrecked. Erica was going claw to claw with the zombie creature and Isaac was recovering from being thrown against a wall. Boyd rushed in and tackled the zombie before it had time to notice him. The creature moaned and slashed at Boyd. The claw punctured Boyd’s shoulder deep. He roared in pain as Erica slashed at the creatures face. She managed to swipe the creature’s cloak and barely nicked it’s head. The hood fell back and Erica got a good look. The once empty eye sockets had white cloudy orbs in them. The hollow mouth now had four fangs in its mouth. The green skin was paler and it appeared that there was short fuzzy hair on the creatures head. The creature roared and lunged forward and bit at Boyd’s throat. Boyd tried to scream but was choking on his own blood. Erica slashed at the creature’s neck and it let up its assault on Boyd. The creature charged and slashed at Erica’s chest causing her body to fly across the room. 

Stiles took in the scene. He just noticed the poor woman’s bloody body in the other room when the room went dead silent. Stiles turned his attention from the body back to the creature…the creature that was walking toward Stiles. The creature opened its mouth and starting pinching its claws as it prowled towards Stiles. The zombie growled and lunged at Stiles. Stiles hit the ground hard and heard a growl as the red eyes lit with pain. Derek had knocked Stiles out of the way and taken the blow. The creature and alpha were on the ground fighting for dominance. Derek’s blood was flying through the air, painting the walls with rage. The creature was stabbing at Derek’s chest wanting Derek’s life. Stiles grabbed the lamp that was on the floor and swung it over the creatures head. The lamp shattered and the creature swung its arm sending Stiles into the wall. 

\---

“Ugh fuck” Stiles groaned as he woke up. He looked around to see Isaac and Scott. “Did I get knocked out again?”

“Yeah.” Isaac said bashfully.

“How long was I out for? What happened to the creature? Is everyone else ok?”

“Everyone’s fine, Derek managed to get the upper hand after you hit that thing with the lamp.”

“He killed it?” Stiles asked in amazement.

“No…he did wound it enough that it went running off.” Isaac offered. 

“It’s just a shame you guys didn’t get there fast enough to save that woman.”

“When we broke in the room that thing was eating her eyes.”

“Gross.” Stiles pulled a face.

“Yeah.”

“So what are you doing here Scott?” Stiles questioned.

“What my best friend gets jumped…again and I can’t visit?”

“No it’s fine I’m just shocked you knew about it. How long was I out for?” Stiles rubbed the back of his head.

“Isaac called me and only about 45 minutes.”

“It was really eating her eyes?” Stiles asked Isaac. The thought of that thing eating human eyes was repulsive.

“Yeah.”

“Why is it eating eyes? That doesn’t make sense. In a lot of lore creatures eat hearts and livers and even pancreases but eyes. Eyes are only used in weird Wiccan rituals. And why is it changing? Can things do that? Jackson went from human to kanima to werewolf but it was total. This thing is changing a little bit. That’s weird. That’s really weird.”

“Maybe eating human eyes is making it change?” Scott chimed in. 

“Maybe but what kind of creature can do that?” Stiles was perplexed. “I need to do more research.”

“Well not until you have the clear from the Doctor.” Isaac objected.

“Like I don’t spend enough time here as is.” Stiles got up and pulled off the wires taped to his arms and fingers which caused a bunch of alarms to go off. Mrs. McCall ran into the room and gave Stiles a dirty look.

“Stiles I thought you had crashed.” She said angrily. She went over to the machines and turned them off.

“Sorry I just wanted to get a move on.” He said with a playful smile.

“Well next time wait like the rest of the normal world.” Mrs. McCall ripped some tape off his arm fast and vengefully. 

“Owww.” 

"You still need to get checked out." Mrs. McCall laughed and walked out of the room. Stiles left the room and made his way to Nicky’s room. He entered and saw Mrs. Connolly sitting there rubbing Nicky’s hand.

“Mind if I join you?” Stiles asked after knocking on the door.

“Hi Stiles. Not at all, come sit with us.”

Stiles sat on the other side of the bed and looked over Nicky. “His face is looking better.”

“Yeah, all the bruises are gone and his cuts are healing. He looks like my son again.”

“His hair is getting a bit long. He’s going to need a cut soon.”

“He used to have his hair longer than this a few years ago. He looked like a ragamuffin.”

“Spoken like a true mom.” Stiles said with a big smile. He loved hearing Mrs. Connolly talk. It felt like stolen moments he would’ve had with his mom.

“He liked his hair long. I just think he looks more handsome with his hair short.” She said beaming with pride looking over the sleeping figure.

“You know every morning I wake up hoping that he’ll wake up too.” Stiles said grabbing Nicky’s hand and he started playing with it.

“Every morning I wake up hoping that something didn’t kill him in the night.” Her voice was full remorse. “I’m thankful he’s still here but I need him to wake up soon. I can’t keep doing this.” She said with a small laugh. The laugh was to keep the tears back. Stiles could only imagine how many tears the whole family had shed. 

“How are his brother and sister handling everything?”

“Gill is taking it better than I thought. She’s busy at college so reality hasn’t set in yet. Adam is taking it hard. He really looks up to Nicky and not having me and Liam there is killing him. He’s staying with my sister while we are here. I know it’s rough for him, he’s only seven. I feel horrible. I’m torn between my sons.”

“Did you think about bringing him with you?”

“We’ve discussed it but then we would have to pull him out of school. Plus we didn’t know how long we are going to be here. But there is something I do need to talk to you about.”

“This doesn’t sound good.”

She took a deep breath and her whole demeanor changed. She gave Stiles a sympathetic smile. “I know you love Nicky and this breaks my heart to tell you but…” She swallowed and looked at Nicky then looked at Stiles again. “In three weeks we are moving him back to Dublin.”

“And if he wakes up?” Stiles asked.

“We are still going to take him home. He’s going to need physical therapy. We can get him the best treatment in Dublin. Plus we can get him tutors to try and salvage this school year.”

“Right…” Stiles mind was racing he had a million rebuttals but knew Nicky needed his family.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Stiles felt like he was punched in the gut. He mentally didn’t prepare himself for this scenario. He expected Nicky to wake up and they would go back to school and everything will fall into place. He forgot about physical therapy and the fact that Nicky has missed enough school that he’ll have to repeat the year.

“You can visit anytime you want. We’ll send the jet for you.” She gave a small smile. 

“I’d like that.” Stiles tried to smile back but his heart wasn’t in it. He was losing Nicky. “Does that offer still stand if he doesn’t wake up?” The words were choked and Stiles started crying.

Yvonne walked over to Stiles and pulled him into a big hug. Stiles curled his head on her shoulder and let himself fall apart. There was no need to restraint, his heart was broken.  
“I’m so sorry sweetie” She gently rubbed his head. Her heart was breaking for him. “You are always welcome to stay with us regardless of what happens to Nicky, you’re family now.”

\---

Stiles looked on his desk, then his dresser, and in all his pockets. His phone was missing. He thought back to what he did all day and realized it was either in his jeep or at the hospital. Stiles made quick work of his jeep and came up with nothing. He got in the driver’s seat and made his way to the hospital. 

Stiles started weaving his way through the hallways towards Nicky’s room.

“It’s a little past visiting hours isn’t it Stiles?” A voice from behind him asked.

“Hi Claire. I know, I think I left my phone in Nicky’s room can I just grab it real fast.”

“Make it quick Stiles or we’ll both get in trouble.” She threw him a smile. She felt bad for the kid. All the nurses in the ward had come to know Stiles. He was always friendly and more than willing to talk.

Stiles walked into Nicky’s room. “Hey Nick it’s just me. I left my phone. I’m thinking of gluing it to my hands so I don’t keep losing it. Or you stole it from me. I’m pretty sure you did and you are just faking this coma as a horrific cruel joke on me and your family.” He looked over near the chairs and found it on the one closest to Nicky’s bed. “There it is.” Stiles walked over and grabbed it. He then stood over Nicky. “Alright handsome, I need to go or I’m going to get in trouble…and you need to wake up. I miss you. I miss you a lot. I wish I could hug you properly and I wish you could respond when I talk. I know I talk a lot but I’m hating that it’s completely one sided these days. Your mom told me they are taking you home in three weeks and you need to wake up. I can’t see you go without saying goodbye. I want you to hold my hand just one more time.” He took a deep breath. “I love you Nicky. Just please try to wake up. I know the doctors said you can hear anyone that talks to you so, wake up…please.” Stiles leaned over and kissed Nicky’s forehead. Stiles pulled back slowly but got the feeling he was being watched. He looked in the corner to see a shadowy figure in a leather jacket.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Stiles yelled at Derek.

Derek just stared at Stiles.

“I know you’re not deaf. Answer me!”

“I was checking on him.” Derek answered.

“Checking on him? Oh now you care?”

Derek grunted.

“Get out Derek. If you want to see him come at normal fucking hours this is creepy even by your standards.” 

Derek didn’t move. Stiles crossed the gap. “Derek get the fuck out. Stay away from my boyfriend.”

“What is your problem Stiles?”

“You don’t give a shit about him Derek. You have made that perfectly clear. Don’t pretend because I saved your ass today that you suddenly care about Nicky.”

“What if I said I was going to give him the bite?”

“You wouldn’t. You’re too full of yourself and you know what I don’t want you to. If he turns that means he’ll be stuck with you for God knows how long till he finds a new alpha. That’s so much worse than being in a coma.”

“You didn’t save me tonight. Don’t get too full of yourself.”

“Screw you Derek. Just leave me and Nicky alone.”

Derek glared at Stiles then glanced over Nicky.

“Why are you here Derek? And don’t give me that bullshit check up answer. Your betas keep you informed.” Stiles poked Derek’s chest.

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes. His brows furrowed. 

“Because.” Derek offered with a grim tone.

“Because why Derek. Stop bullshitting everyone all the time. Answer me. Nicky deserves better than this. I deserve better than this!” Stiles was pointing as he emphasized his words.

“I was watching over him.”

“Not good enough Derek.” Stiles tone was harsh.

“I’m making sure the creature doesn’t come after him.”

“Why would it come after him Derek? He’s been here for over a month now and nothing has happened. Hell he’s not even awake.”

“He’s helpless. He can’t defend himself.”

“No shit! Neither can the people out there. What aren’t you telling me?” Stiles was livid. His heart was pounding and he could feel his pulse bursting in his head.

“I have to protect Nicky.”

“Why? Since when?” Stiles was yelling in Derek’s face. Stiles emotions were all over the place since he found Nicky was going back to Ireland. 

“Since I figured out Nicky is my mate.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in no way responsible for your feels.

Stiles opened his bedroom door. “Hi Dad.”

“Hi son, can I have a word with you?” The Sheriff asked.

Stiles opened his door wider; his father walked in and sat on the bed. Stiles followed his father’s lead.

The Sheriff took a deep breath. Stiles knew this conversation wasn’t going to be a good one. “I know Nicky is leaving in two weeks and I think…that you…” He was having a hard time actually verbalizing the words.

“What Dad?”

“I think that you should break up with Nicky.” He said almost defeated.

“Why would I break up with him?” Stiles was in shock. That was the worst idea he had ever heard.

“I know you love Nicky but you’re going to have to move on. Even if he wakes up tomorrow, he’s leaving. I think that you need to have a goodbye. If you don’t break up, I know you Stiles, you will still hold out for Nicky.”

Stiles sat in silence. He wanted to argue but he knew his father was right. But it still wasn’t right. Nicky was too good to break up with. They had the kind of love you move the world for, the kind of love where you burn up a sun just to say goodbye, their love was epic and beyond compare.

“I hate that I have to have this conversation with you because you know how much I like Nicky.”

Stiles nodded.

“I’m sorry that all of this has happened but with Nicky gone you’re going to have to get your life back together.”

“I know Dad.”

“Knowing and doing are completely different when it comes to a situation like this. You’ve given up so much for Nicky already. You sit by his bed for hours every day, you quit the lacrosse team, you don’t play that Warcraft game, you don’t see your friends like you used to. I’m just afraid that if you don’t make this goodbye final you’re going to give up years of your life loving a guy who could be asleep for God knows how long. Trust me when I say you need to move on. It took me too many years to even properly accept the situation and mourn your mother. I don’t want you to become me Stiles. You’re better than that.”

“Ok…” There was a lot for Stiles to think about.

“Look I’m not going to force you to do anything. I just want you to consider what I’m saying. You’ve got a whole future ahead of you and I want you to be happy.”

Stiles nodded.

“I’m going to go make some food how about I bring some up for you?”

“Thanks Dad. “ Stiles gave a half smile as his dad left the room. He was upset about Nicky, felt bad for his father, and just wanted a hug from his Mom.

\---

“Stiles so who would win in a fight Iron Man or Captain Planet.” Scott asked at lunch. He really didn’t care about the answer he just wanted Stiles to talk. Stiles had barely talked to anyone since he found out that Nicky was leaving. Scott wanted his best friend back.

“Iron Man.” Stiles simply stated taking a big bite of his sandwich

“What makes you say that?” Scott asked egging him on.

“Because Captain Planet needs five people to summon him and Iron Man could kill them all before they all got together.” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

“We need to talk.” Allison said putting her tray down.

“We already broke up Allison we’ve had this talk.” Scott said not amused

“Funny, however this is an important talk. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, I know you can hear me come sit with us.”

“Do you really think that they are going to…” Scott started then realized he three werewolves were making their way to the table. “Ok maybe they will.”

“What’s the problem?” Erica asked.

“The problem is that too many people have died because of that thing. There are more hunters coming into town to kill it.” Alison explained.

“We’ve been trying.” Isaac offered dejectedly.

“I know. I know you’ve all been working to try and stop it but this isn’t in my control. My dad just wants this thing to die."

“Do they even know what it is?” Boyd broke his silence.

“No. I overheard my dad on the phone saying they are bringing in some experts to try and figure this out. No one my dad knows has even a remote clue to what that thing is.”

“Great so now we have a zombie to deal with and hunters, this should be easy.”  Scott mumbled.

“Stiles are you ok?” Allison questioned.

“Yeah. Why?”  Stiles responded uninterested.

“You’ve just been very quiet.” She told him looking in his eyes. She was concerned. The break up with Scott had harmed her friendship with Stiles.

“I’ve got a lot on my mind. “

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I’m good.” He took a huge bite of his sandwich

“Is it because Nicky is leaving? Allison asked voice filled with concern.

“You know this monster and Nicky talk is really interesting but Derek knows a lot more about both these days. So why don’t you go talk to him.” Stiles stood up and left the table.

“What did he mean by that?” Allison asked Scott.

Scott gave his normal confused face.

\---

Yvonne gave Stiles a sad smile. “We’ll let you two be alone.” Liam patted Stiles shoulder as he left the room and Yvonne gently grabbed his hand for a moment.

“If you’re annoying and you know it stay asleep.” Stiles pointed at Nicky who didn’t wake up. “Well you being a coma is very annoying Nick, you couldn’t even wake up to say goodbye to me. I’d like to be mad at you but I can’t. I just love you too much…which I never got to thank you for. My whole life I’ve been that odd kid who talks too much and is a bit too weird for his own good. It didn’t use to bother me but then you grow up and things that shouldn’t bother you do. It’s hard to feel like a freak and somehow everyone around you adapts so much better and you’re standing there looking at everyone wondering how you didn’t catch on. Why am I the freak? Why can’t I be normal? Why doesn’t anyone want to date me? Why aren’t I attractive? Will someone ever love me? And you feel so alone and it hurts. I put on a smile and pretended like things were fine and most days that was enough.”

Stiles sat down and took Nicky’s hand for the final time.

“Then for some reason you came into my life. With those amazing eyes, that accent, and you are so damn good looking. Like honestly your parents must’ve paid a fortune to mix their genes to make you look so perfect. But then to make things worse you had this awesome personality, part geek, part coolest dude ever and it was like you weren’t real. Then it got weird when you were actually my friend and then you became my boyfriend. I don’t get how I was so lucky. You made every doubt I ever had just disappear.”

 The tears started forming.

“I never thought someone would love me and yet you would just look in my eyes and I didn’t even have to question it. I felt like I must’ve done something so amazing to have this guy want to be with me. I would just look at you and my heart would hurt from beating so hard and my mouth would go dry because I just couldn’t form words. You were so amazing and so perfect and the way you treated me made me feel amazing and perfect. You just have that way with people. I mean you even managed to make Scott seem cool when you play wingman with him. You just seem to get it. I wish I was like that and I’m not.”

Stiles just started sobbing.

“Nicky I love you. You’re my first love and I hate that you’re leaving me. I wanted us to go to Paris. I wanted to be with our families at the Eiffel Tower drinking champagne. When the clock hit midnight we’d yell and cheer and I’d jump into your arms and we’d kiss. And it wouldn’t matter who saw, we’d just kiss till we couldn’t breathe anymore.  The confetti would rain down on us and the crowd would be deafening but it would just be me and you, kissing and hugging. I’d look in your eyes and say ‘Je t’aime’ and you’d respond with some French saying because you’re like that. I’d pretend like I knew what you just said then I’d kiss you to interrupt you when you’d argue I didn’t. Because I can’t let you be right, it’s just not fair. But we’d hold each other and drink champagne till it was time to go back to the hotel. We’d be a bit drunk and we’d get into our room and kiss. Then we’d get that look that we knew we both were ready. We would slowly take off our clothes and kiss our way onto the bed. Then we would get you ready and I would slowly make love to you. Just me and you. The way we wanted. I’d keep kissing you and telling you how beautiful you are. Because you are. You have to know that. You are so beautiful.”

Stiles was clutching Nicky’s hand and kissing it and the hot tears just streamed down his face.

“I love you. I keep saying it because I need you to know that I mean it. I love you. That’s what makes this so difficult. “

Stiles took a deep breath.

“I’m breaking up with you.” The words were barely audible. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry”

Stiles sobbed uncontrollably. It took him a while before he managed to get himself together to continue talking.

“I don’t want to break up with you. God you have no idea how much I want us to be back together. Those dumb nights watching Doctor Who in my bed are some of the best moments in my life. I look at that picture you gave me for my birthday and I think of everything we could’ve had. We are that Adele song. We could’ve had it all.” Stiles gave a small laugh at himself. “I mean my Dad even liked you. I mean I never in a million years thought he would ever approve of someone and yet he did. You did it. Again too perfect to be real. It’s why I miss you. I mean you’re here but I’ve been missing you since the moment I found out you were in the accident. The one person I want to talk to and you can’t respond. It’s been hell. There has been so much I’ve been dying to tell you but you have to be awake to understand. You actually have to be awake. Maybe it’s better that you aren’t awake or Derek might be hitting on you. He’s your mate by the way. Well you’re his. I don’t think he’s yours. I’m yours…”

“No. No…this is about you leaving. This is about me breaking up with you. I love you but I am really breaking up with you. I love you too much. That’s the problem. I won’t get over you. I don’t think anyone could. Although you could do with a haircut. That’s not the point. I need to let you go...”

Stiles looked around desperately hoping to have some clarity. “I don’t know what I’m doing Nick. I know I need to believe this and make this final because it is final. You’re going back to Ireland and I’m supposed to just find the perfect words to make me get over you. I don’t think I can. You literally have been just about every thought I’ve had since we got together. You actually make me happy. Like deep down, smile for no reason, happy. I don’t want to give that up. I am giving you up.” He took another deep breath. “I am giving you up.” The tears were rolling again. “I’m sorry Nicky but I can’t be your boyfriend anymore. Long distance and coma are not great for a relationship...I love you. I want you to go back to Ireland and wake up. Maybe you can wake up in time for prom and be my date. But if you don’t that’s cool. It’s your choice. But try. Please. But if you don’t, I want you to wake up eventually. Your parents love you and they need you awake. And your little brother needs you and your sister needs you. I hope you wake up and find your way. You’re going to struggle. You’re going to need rehab and I don’t even know if you have brain damage. I hope you don’t. I hope you remember me. I wasn’t sure if you would or wouldn’t so I wrote down everything we did together in a notebook and put in some of the pictures we took together. There’s not that many since it’s only been a few months but I want you to know, even if you don’t remember, that you were important to me. I might not be important to you when you wake up, but you were huge. You changed my life. Thank you. Thank you for loving me and making me feel like I’m special.”

Stiles kissed the back of Nicky’s hand. He looked at the clock. It was time.

“Nick it’s time for you to go. Just promise me that you’ll wake up and have a good life regardless of how much time is left. You can call me when you wake up even if it’s in 10 days or 10 years. I want to know you’re ok. That’s what love is. You’ll always be a part of me. I love you and have a safe trip.” Stiles let go of Nicky’s hand and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Stiles tears were falling on Nicky’s face. He brushed them off. Stiles walked away but continued to look back.

As Stiles left the room he was quickly pulled into a hug. Stiles just let himself fall apart in his father’s arms.  

\---

Stiles stretched and cracked his neck. He was in the same position for about four hours and getting cramps. He was in need of a bathroom and some snacks. Stiles stood and stretched even more when he noticed something from the corner of his eye.

Stiles opened the window. “Derek get in here.”

Stiles waited a few moments and started to worry maybe that shadowy figure wasn’t Derek.

 The leather clad man entered the room.

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles asked lacking amusement.

 “I’m checking up on you.”

“Well don’t waste your time.” Stiles responded giving a fake smile.

Derek stood there taking in Stiles room. He looked like he was trying to piece together a puzzle that was missing a few pieces.

 “The creature killed another person tonight. The hunters are out in full force. I’m making sure everyone safe.”

“I’m here and I’m safe.” Stiles was oozing sarcasm.

“If you decide to stop wallowing long enough to leave your house make sure you’re not alone. The creature is getting more brazen. You could get attacked again.”

“Really Derek you want to go there? He was my fucking boyfriend I’m allowed to be upset.”

Derek crossed his arms.

“Oh that’s right I forgot. He was your mate. I’m sure you’re more devastated than I am. Aren’t you Derek?”

Derek’s face shifted to rage. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re right. The only thing I know is that my boyfriend was in a coma and a guy who I thought was my friend just walks right into his room and is apparently destined to spend the rest of his life with him. Which part of that am I confused about? Is there more to it than that? I’m not a werewolf so I don’t have all the details do I Derek?” The last question was more of a challenge.

“It’s complicated.” Derek huffed, his eyes never breaking from Stiles’.

“Then simplify it for me Derek. How do you,” Stiles poked Derek’s arm. “even know he’s your mate? He was in a coma.”

“I didn’t.” Derek managed.

“So why the fuck are you telling me he’s your mate?!”

“Because he is. I think he is.”

“You think he is? Derek do you know how fucked up it is to tell someone that you want to be with their comatose boyfriend. Did you even think into that when you told me?”

“No Stiles I didn’t. I wasn’t thinking about how you’d react. You wanted answers, I gave you them.”

“Then answer this why do you think Nicky is your mate? How do you not know for certain?” Stiles was pissed.

“I thought Nicky was the creature…”

Stiles raged. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you think Nicky is the creature?”

“If you’d let me finish.” Derek glared.

Stiles raised his hands showing his surrender but still managed to roll his eyes.

“I thought he was the creature because around the time he arrived here is when the attacks started.” Derek raised his eyebrows and gave Stiles a sarcastic smile. “Nicky started getting friendly with you then you were one of the victims.”

“I’m not a victim, I’m a survivor.”

“Whatever you lived through the attack. Do you remember the night of the bonfire?”

“Yeah what about it?” Of course Stiles remembered it was the night Nicky kissed him for the first time.

“At the bonfire seeing Nicky made my wolf flare up.”

“What do you mean flare up?” The only image running through Stiles’ head was a solar flare which makes sense cause Derek is a big ball of burning gas.

“It growled it felt like it was running circles in my body. I wanted to shift and felt this burst of energy. I thought my wolf was going to rip through my chest. I’ve never felt like that before.”

“And you getting jumpy makes Nicky your mate?” Stiles questioned.

“My father said when you meet your mate you’ll know. I’ve never had anything like that happen before, not even with…” Derek stopped himself and Stiles knew exactly who he was talking about.

“Well then why don’t you do yourself a favor and go move to Ireland. Nicky and I broke up so you can stay by his bedside until he wakes up. You can get married and have werebabies.”

“Stiles this isn’t a joke.” Derek was pissed. His life was in as much chaos as Stiles’.

“Oh it’s a huge joke. You’re a werewolf who is trying to mate with my exboyfriend who is in a coma. This is like a fucking ro-com or something.”

“Stiles I can’t control any of this! Do you think I want I wanted your boyfriend as a mate? I don’t want Nicky! I’m not gay!”

“What?”

“I’m not gay Stiles. I could care less about Nicky but for some reason my werewolf goes crazy when he’s around.”

Stiles blinked a few times. With a hundred million thoughts playing Marco Polo in his brain he couldn’t even begin to respond to Derek. Stiles mouth opened, closed, and opened again only to eloquently reply with “Not gay?”

“I’m not gay Stiles.”

“So your mate is a guy but you don’t like guys?”

Derek frowned.

“You realize that’s a small problem…well it’s not small Nicky is rather…actually you don’t get to know about him.”

Derek’s frown somehow even got deeper.

“I didn’t come here to get information on Nicky” Derek admitted.

“Good because I’m not giving you any.”

“You’re angry at me for something I can’t control. Think about that.”

“I can do anything I want. I’m angry about the way you went about it. You didn’t have to tell me or you didn’t have to be a creep. But you know what it doesn’t matter. Nicky isn’t here and you aren’t gay.”

Derek grunted and gave Stiles a weird look.

Stiles got a big smile. “You thought about it didn’t you?”

Derek looked like he was going to be ill.

“You did. You thought about having sex with him.”

“I’m leaving.” Derek made for the window but Stiles cut him off.

“No answer me you thought about having sex with Nicky didn’t you?”

“Fine. When I was trying to figure out if he was my mate I thought of everything it meant.”

“So sex.”

“There is more to being a mate than sex Stiles. Your mate if your best friend, the person you trust the most in the world, you love them more than you thought you were capable of, they are the other half of you, the more important half, and they fuel your sexual desires. That’s just the start of it. I can’t put into words how it feels.”

“Nicky made you feel all of that without ever really talking to him?”

“No.”

“So you just thought about sex with him?”

“No Stiles I thought about a lot of things. How he would fit into my life and if I could ever compare to you.”

“What?”

“You made him happy and he made you happy. The two of you oozed it. It was nauseating to be around.”

“You’re right we did make each other happy but that’s over now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me?”

“I am sorry that Nicky was in the accident and that he’s gone.” Derek’s face was indifferent. Stiles was trying to figure out if he was being sincere or not. It wouldn’t be the first time Derek was giving mixed signals.

“Thanks.” Stiles responded with uncertainty.

Derek nodded his head and left through the window.

Stiles tried to fall asleep later but his mind was racing. Derek was going through a gay crisis and Stiles had no idea how to react. He felt bad for him in a sense but was bitter the gay crisis was over Nicky. What is the politically correct thing to do when the local alpha in town wants to get with your ex and has no idea what to do. If Derek wasn’t gay but his werewolf part might be should he help him find someone new? This is a Derek problem not a Stiles problem.

\---

Stiles left Aunt Mary and Uncle Mark’s house with a heavy heart. He was happy to see them; he talked to them for a good forty five minutes. The reason for the visit was because the school had asked Stiles to clean out Nicky’s locker. Stiles obliged even though going through Nicky’s things hurt. The pictures on the locker door were like a kick to the head. He did keep one thing he found. Stiles went through Nicky’s English notebook and found the page where Nicky had written to him in the margin during class. The note read ‘I like your butt’. It had made Stiles laugh and almost got him a detention but it was worth it. Finding the note was one of the first genuine smiles Stiles had in about a month.

Stiles hopped in his jeep after leaving Aunt Mary and Uncle Mark’s and unfolded the note from his pocket. He wished there would be an inflow of notes like these but he knew wishing wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Wishing would’ve kept his mom from dying, or Nicky waking up, or his Dad never drinking all the time. Wishing only leads to disappointment. Stiles folded up the note and put the keys in the ignition. He had a whole night to kill and nothing to do. He knew Scott wanted to hang out but he still felt a bit off. He felt fake around Scott. He wanted to just talk about Nicky and how unhappy and alone he was. Scott would listen to him but he knew Scott wouldn’t really understand. He had heard every detail about Scott’s relationship with Allison but he just couldn’t bring himself to talk about the pain.

Stiles drove for an hour to the town northeast of Beacon Hills. There was a diner his Dad used to take him too every once in a while when they needed some bonding time after his Mom had died. Stiles sat and took in the scenery. He needed to get out of Beacon Hills to just clear his head and be Stiles again. Not Nicky’s ex-boyfriend, not the werewolf tamer, not that goofy kid, just Stiles. Although after the first hour Stiles had warmed up to the waitress and by the second hour she was sitting across from him chatting away. He felt somewhat normal just talking about everything and anyone with a complete stranger. But after a phone call from his father wondering where he was he had to leave, back to reality.

Stiles got in his jeep and felt a little bit better. He was excited to drive the hour home and just relax with the music. That was until he saw a tall guy in his early twenties hauling ass down the road and being followed by what looked like a green humanoid in a cloak. Stiles buckled his seat belt and quickly sped across the street. He followed them until he did the only thing he could think of, he put the pedal to the ground and rammed into the creature. The creature flew into the wall and the man stopped running to see the scene.

“Get in!” Stiles yelled out the jeep window. 

The guy ran as fast as he could and got in the jeep. Stiles sped away before the man even had the door shut.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah I think so. That thing just came out of no where.” Stiles turned and looked at the guy he had to be about twenty years old but was sporting a gash on his bicep.

“It does that.”

“You know what that thing is?”

“Yeah...kind of. It attacked me a few months ago.” Stiles tried to lift his shirt as best he could to show the scar on his chest. “Look I’m taking you back to Beacon Hills. You can go to the hospital there and you’ll be safe. My dad is the Sheriff we can get a guard for you while you’re there.”

“Thanks I think...”

“I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Mark.” He said unimpressed with the situation. Stiles glanced over to see Mark’s bloody hand covering the wound. 

“How’s your arm?”

“Bleeding.” 

“Are you going to be able to make it to Beacon Hills or do I need to find somewhere else?”

Mark tried to move his shirt enough to see the gash. “It doesn’t look too deep, I think I’ll live. Just don’t let that thing come back.”

“What were you doing when the creature attacked?”

“I was going to meet my cousin to go out and it just attacked.” Stiles was amazing at how monotone Mark’s voice was describing everything. For just being attacked by a zombie he was doing really well.

“Can you think of anything that would make you a target?”

“I don’t know? I’m gay? Is the creature a bigot?” Again Mark said everything as a matter of fact.

“Well he did attack me but I’m bi...ishh.”

“Ish?”

“I used to like girls but then I got a boyfriend. Then he moved home and now I’m single but the creature attacked when I had a boyfriend. So maybe it is a bigot. I didn’t realize supernatural things hated the gay agenda.”

“What do you mean supernatural?”

“The creature has been killing people and eating their eyes...we think it’s a zombie or something. No one can find any proof of what exactly it is...”

“Lovely.” Mark shook his head.

“Should you call your cousin and tell them you aren’t showing.”

“Yeah that’s a good point.” Mark started to fidget then wiggled out his phone and dialed. “Hey. I can’t meet up with you I just got jumped...yeah I’m fine I’m on my way to the hospital...no just stay inside and lock your doors...no I mean it don’t go out. I’m fine I’ll be back tomorrow...Lock your door and I’ll call you later...alright...bye.” Mark looked at the phone realizing it was now covered in blood. He didn’t even give it a second thought before he put it back in his pocket.

\---

When Stiles and Mark made it into Beacon Hills Sheriff Stilinski and a deputy were already waiting at the hospital for them. The Sheriff tried to write up a report while Mark got stitches in his arm, unfortunately like the other survivors of the attacks there wasn’t much information to give. After about an hour in the hospital the Stilinski men took Mark back to their house to spend the night.

“Here are some towels. There is shampoo and soap in the corner of the shower. Um if you need anything else just yell.”

“Thanks.” Mark said taking the towels and making his way into the bathroom.   
Stiles walked into the guest room and turned on the lights. He threw some spare clothes on the bed that he hoped would fit Mark. He pulled the covers on the bed tight to remove a small wrinkle. He had a lot of nervous energy. He felt a bit awkward around Mark he wasn’t sure what it was, the fact Mark was overly calm about the situation or that he had piercing blue eyes that felt like he could see into your soul.

“He’s lucky you were there.” The Sheriff said from the doorway.

“I guess.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Looks like whatever is attacking people got tired of Beacon Hills.” 

“Is that a good thing?”

“I don’t know. We aren’t even close to figuring out how to stop it. Or what it is. Animal or man. Details like that are important.”

“Only a little.”

“I’m going to get some shut eye. I’m glad you’re alright. If you or Mark need anything let me know?”

“I will.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m proud of you for what you did tonight.”

“Just tonight?” Stiles acted hurt.

“You know I’m always proud of you but Mark probably would’ve been dead if it weren’t for you.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Goodnight.” The Sheriff walked down the hall and shut his door.

\---

“Get up!” Derek roared as he lifted Stiles up by his shirt, waking him from his slumber.

“What the hell Derek?!”

“There’s someone else in your house. They were bleeding.” Derek said charging through Stiles room out his door.

“Derek stop you’ll wake my dad up.” Stiles whisper yelled as he chased after Derek who barged into the guest room. 

“What the hell?!” Mark shouted shuffling the best he could in bed. The red eyes and fangs would startle anyone who just got woken up suddenly Stiles thought. Derek was leaning over and was in Mark’s face.

“Derek knock it off. This is Mark I saved him from the monster tonight.”

“You saved him did you? Tell him Mark, did he save you tonight?” Derek put his smug face on as he stood upright.

Mark just looked between Stiles and Derek.

“Mark?” Stiles asked questioningly.

“You didn’t tell him did you Mark?” Derek baited.

“No but it’s not me...”

“What are you talking about Derek? He’s not the creature. I hit the creature with my car tonight so what do you have against Mark?”

“Tell him Mark.”

Mark had a remorseful look on his face. “Um Stiles I wasn’t exactly just randomly attacked by the creature...I...”


	8. Chapter 8

“...I” Mark stammered.

“Spit it out!” Derek moved closer to Mark.

“I came to this area from Salt Lake City.” Mark began to explain.

“Wait are you trying to tell me you’re a Mormon?” Stiles asked confused.

Derek gave Stiles a ‘you’re a fucking idiot face’.

“No I’m not a Mormon.”

“Then I can’t foresee any problems that have you so riled up Derek.”

“He’s a fucking hunter Stiles.” Derek spat with venom.

“So you woke us both up for that?” Stiles asked rather annoyed.

“It doesn’t bother you that a man that wants to kill your friends for no reason is staying in your house?”

Derek had a point but Stiles wouldn’t voice that. “He hasn’t tried to kill anyone. If anything he’s a victim too.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re an asshole. So unless this is going somewhere, you can leave Derek.”

“Seriously?! You’re going to let him stay but kick me out? You know what screw this!” Derek left the room and Stiles assumed he jumped back out of his window.

“Are you two always like this?” Mark asked.

“Yes but not the point. So you’re a hunter...”

“Yeah but it’s not like you think. I was in real danger by the way. I wasn’t expecting the creature to be there. I only hunt to help my Dad. I don’t like the idea of him being out there by himself.”

“So you just hunt to watch his back.”

“More or less. I like the idea of helping people but sometimes it gets out of hand.”

“I hear ya. But did the Argents call your dad to help?”

“Yeah he’s known them for at least my whole life probably even longer.”

“Did they tell you about my friends?”

“You mean the werewolves that haven’t hurt anybody yet.” 

“There is no yet. They are good people.” Stiles defended.

“We all slip at one point or another.”

“Slip but not fall. They don’t deserve the hunt. There is something killing innocent people. They aren’t the monsters here.”

“I won’t hurt your friends unless they do something to warrant it.”

“They won’t. We’ve done nothing but try and stop this thing.”

“What happened when it attacked you?”

Stiles stayed up with Mark for a few hours talking to Mark. The topic eventually switched from the creature, to families, to boys and relationships. Stiles and Mark had a lot of similar views but Stiles wasn’t sure he could trust Mark when it came to the topic of werewolves.

\---

“Stiles! I’m going to kill you if we survive this!” Derek yelled as they ran through the forest. 

“This isn’t my fault!” Stiles yelled jumping over a root in the ground. 

“Your house guest is back there firing arrows at us!” 

“How do you know he is firing there are like eight of them chasing us.”

“He’s with them! How else did they know where to find us?”

“Maybe Mr. Argent?! He does live in the same town!” Stiles huffed as he was weaving between the trees as arrows went whizzing by his head.

The pack and Scott were at the burnt Hale house discussing the situation at length. Everyone had different opinions how to deal with a zombie and a gang of hunters. Stiles was bitter it wasn’t the Winchesters because at least they saw reason when they were hunting. Derek had made it clear that he wanted Mark and the rest of the hunters dead if they even came near the pack...so when the hunters attacked them in the house Derek was furious. Luckily he managed to get everyone in the secret basement entrance and out into the woods. However the hunters were prepared and already loose in the woods. 

“This way!” Derek yelled and quickly made a hard turn to his right. Stiles nearly fell over from his quick shift but luckily he didn’t fall. Falling would mean capture and capture would mean torture and maybe even death.

“There is a swamp coming up. There’s a tree with low branches about 50 feet to the right of the water. Climb it as fast as you can. I’ll try to throw them off.”

“What?”

“Stay in the tree I’ll come back for you. If I don’t make it wait till morning then head that way.” Derek pointed off still in a full run.

“What do you mean if you don’t make it. Derek don’t be stupid. I’m the sheriff’s kid they can’t kill me.”

“Stiles they will kill you after the torture you for every ounce of details about us! You can’t let them take you!”

“Don’t fucking me leave me in the tree. You have to come back.”

Derek didn’t say anything as they kept running. Stiles’ lungs were on fire. His legs felt like they had been ripped open from running so fast and so hard. Stiles kept going even though there were times he stumbled. He kept pushing and pushing until Derek yelled. “Go” He pointed and Stiles ran that way. Derek slowed down and his eyes went red. Stiles didn’t turn to look at what was going to happen he kept running. He saw the swamp and then he noticed the tree. It’s branches were thick and started low at its base, perfect for climbing.

He managed to climb with the little bit of energy he had left. The higher he got the thicker the leaves were. By the time he reached what he thought was the top he could barely see the bottom. Stiles wanted to feel safe but if even one hunter saw him he was done for. 

Stiles took out his phone and put it on silent. Mr. Argent would be smart enough to try and call it especially if they had lost his trail. Derek on the other hand was out there somewhere sacrificing himself to protect Stiles. Why would he do that? Sure Stiles knew a lot of things about the pack but nothing more than the rest of the group. And when Derek saw the hunters why did he pull Stiles in his direction? Lydia would need protection as well. Sure Jackson was there but he’s not the smartest werewolf in the forest...

Time passed. Stiles’ heart leapt with every crack of a branch in the distance or frog that croaked. He wanted to hear Derek call him an idiot and tell him it was time to go. Stiles pulled out his phone and covered the light as much as he could. It was 1am and he had been stuck in the tree for about 3 hours. He wanted to text everyone to make sure they were ok but if they were in a similar situation it could blow their cover. 

Every minute felt like an eternity. Why was time so cruel? He was used to waiting, he sat next to Nicky for what felt like millennia while he was in his coma.

He didn’t need to check his phone the sunlight began to penetrate the shield of leaves. Derek had abandoned him. Derek had probably died and abandoned him. Stiles took a deep breath and tried to swallow the panic. He was alright holding out hope that Derek was coming but now he had to brave the rest of the way home unarmed and by himself. He could do this. He’s faced Alphas and Kanimas what’s a dozen or two hunters compared to that? A dozen hunters...Stiles heart sank. 

Stiles slowly descended from the tree. It took him a half hour because as soon as he would go down a level of the branches he’d spend a few minutes peeking out looking for hunters. By the time he did get to the ground he felt the coast was clear. That didn’t stop the paranoia in the back of his head from making him sprint to the tree-line in the direction that Derek had pointed earlier.

Stiles’ feet were killing him. He wanted to collapse, he had been walking what felt like hours when he finally saw a building in the distance. At the edge of the trees was a fence and then what looked like an apartment building. He was almost free...

That would’ve been the case if Scott’s body didn’t just break through an upper story window of the apartment building. Stiles ran over to see the bloody body of Scott. 

“Dude!” Stiles leaned over to check if Scott was dead.

“Hi.” A small smile creeped up on Scott’s face.

“What the hell happened? We need to get you out of here!”

“No! The creature is in there. It started attacking us and the hunters last night.” Scott took a deep breath than sat up.

“Dude you’re bleeding all over you need to get out of here!”

“No! Two of the hunters were killed, we can’t let anymore die.”

“Did Mark...never mind.” Stiles helped get Scott on his feet and half carried him into the half gutted apartment building. It looked as though about 20 years ago a company had started renovating the building to become an office, then stopped.

As soon as the two guys entered the building the only sounds that could be heard were roars and gunfire. If they weren’t in the lower abandoned part of Beacon Hills the police would’ve been on this in a heartbeat. 

“We need a plan” Stiles thought out loud.

“We can’t kill the creature, we can’t kill the hunters, what can we do?” Scott asked as every breath he took made his cuts diminish.

“We get the pack out. If the hunters want to kill the zombie thing, we let them. We don’t get in their way.”

“Ok” 

“Where is everyone? What floor?” 

“I’m not sure everyone was spread out. I know Erica and Boyd were on the 3rd floor and Derek was somewhere above that.”

“What about Jackson and Lydia are they in here?”

“I think I saw them try to run out earlier I don’t know if they did or not.”

“Alright. We have to make sure Lydia gets out alright. The rest of you will heal. Let’s go.” Stiles had no idea where his courage came from.

Stiles and Scott slowly opened the door. They were on the second floor. It was mildly calm if you ignore the stomping, yelling, growls, and pounding of footsteps that could be heard coming from the floor above.

“Lydia!? Jackson!?” Stiles yelled out at the empty floor. If it weren’t for the plastered walls the entire room would be open.

Scott quickly ran through the maze that certainly would’ve been an office had it been completed.

“It’s empty.”

“Of course it is. Why would this be easy?” Stiles asked annoyed.

“Stiles when we get up there lay low.” Scott’s head was looking at the ceiling that was shaking with the footsteps above.

“Yeah fine.”

“Don’t play hero. You don’t heal like me.”

“I know Scott. Let’s just go.” Stiles knew he could get hurt but wounds heal. He had the scars to prove it.

Scott pushed Stiles back and opened the door to the third floor. The noise was even more intense and chaotic than the boys expected.  Scott quickly pushed Stiles to the ground as an arrow hit the doorframe.  Before Stiles could even look up to complain Scott was wolfed out and chasing down the hunter that nearly killed them.

An angry roar bellowed out as a hunter came crashing through a wall and nearly landed at Stiles feet. The hunter was clawed and knocked unconscious. He would be fine once his wounds healed…assuming they didn’t turn him first. The blond femwolf that threw the hunter made her appearance out of the dust of the debris.

“Stiles what are you doing here?” Why was Erica mad at Stiles?

“I’m trying to help!”

“Go home!! You’re going to get hurt!” Erica got out just as she took an arrow to the arm. It truly was a war zone.

Another roar went out as Boyd jumped from behind the hunter that hit Erica and knocked his head into a wall. The hunter’s body slunk to the ground in a mess of teeth and blood.

Stiles quickly pulled the arrow out of Erica.

“Go home I mean it!” Stiles wished for Erica’s normal playful banter. “Or I will kill you myself!” and with that  Erica yelled “Let’s go” and her and Boyd made their way up the stairs.  
   
“Scott!” Stiles yelled while crouching on the ground “Scott!”

Of course Scott didn’t respond. That left Stiles with two options: leave or find Scott. It was really only one option for Stiles. Stiles went into fake military mode and he somersaulted behind a wall, then shimmied his way to a corner and peered around it, to then jump to the next wall. He thought he was amazing. Stiles army crawled to an area that looked like it had seen some action. He slowly lifted himself to peak through a hole that was made by some flying object only to see a hunter with his foot on Scott’s chest about to put an arrow through his head.

Stiles ran faster than he knew was possible. With reckless abandon he tackled the hunter to the ground and off Scott. Stiles quickly punched the hunter over and over in the head.  The hunter passed out and Stiles stood up. He rushed over to Scott and helped him up.

“Are you ok?” Stiles asked his voice filled with concern.

“Yeah…but you’re bleeding” Scott pointed out grabbing Stiles arm.

The hunter must’ve fired off an arrow in Stiles blind rage to save Scott. It looked like a graze but it was bleeding none the less.

“It doesn’t even hurt let’s just get the others.” Stiles offered. It was a small lie. It stung like a bitch but out of all the injuries being dealt today this was nothing.

“Stiles, go to the hospital and get my mom to sew that up.”

“No! I’m not leaving you guys”

“Stiles you could get killed. This isn’t a joke.”

“No shit Scott and I just saved your fucking life so don’t tell me what to do!”

Scott knew he couldn’t do anything short of physically taking Stiles out of the building.  
“Be more careful.”

“I can say that to you.” Sties gave a sarcastic face.

Scott quickly pushed Stiles to the ground as a thunderous crash occurred where Stiles was standing. Stiles leaned his head up to see a strange man had just fallen through the ceiling. He looked through the hole in the floor to see the zombie creature giving a haunting smile to Stiles. A cold chill ran up his spine. This situation just went from horrible to nightmare.

Stiles took a deep breath and gave a thought to actually leaving the fight. He had been hurt by that thing before. It nearly killed Derek and Erica. He didn’t stand a chance. He thought about it but then he saw Mark come up behind the creature and stab it. The creature roared an other worldly wail as it spun and backhanded Mark across the room.

“Mark!” Stiles yelled running to the door to go up to the next floor.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time. His heart was pounding he just hoped Mark wasn’t dead. He can’t die. He can’t lose anyone else. Stiles burst through the door. This floor made the last one look spotless. All the drywall walls were completely demolished. There were arrows, bullet holes, and blood littering the walls and floors. The air was filled with dust and the shouts of men and werewolf alike. The creature had a twisted smile. It was playing with them all like they were toys.

“Mark” Stiles yelled as he went over to Mark’s body lying on the ground. He carefully pulled Mark to be propped up against the wall. “Mark can you hear me?” Stiles said patting his face. The blood was trickling down Mark’s forehead. “Mark wake up buddy. We are going to get you out of here.”

Mark began to stir and Stiles felt like he could finally breathe. He had no idea his heart was clenched that tight until he got it released.

“Alright Mark we are going to get you out of here.”

“No my dad.” Stiles looked over to see a white haired man with a crossbow aimed at the creature. Mark’s dad fired his weapon. The arrow punctured the creature’s chest with a minor roar but the creature began to charge the hunter.  In a few seconds the creature had cleared the space between them and slammed the hunter into the wall so hard his body left an indent.

With a few yells more arrows and bullets alike went flying at the creatures back. The creature hissed in rage and began an attack on the hunters. It slashed and knocked them around like they were rag-dolls. As the creature was about to attack a middle aged looking hunter Boyd went careening into the creature knocking it to the ground while the hunter put an arrow into the creature’s head.

Everyone took a step back realizing the scene. The creature was killed. Boyd stood up to see the reality of the scene for himself. The room seemed to take a collective sigh of relief. They had killed their target but there were still enemies in the room. The wolves got in a defensive stance and the hunters raised their weapons. Round two was ready to begin at any moment.

“Dad!” Mark called out basically crawling his way over to his dad. Stiles grabbed Mark and dragged him over to his father. Mark’s dad looked like a boneless pile of a man. “Dad wake up.” Mark said choking back tears. 

Stiles put his finger on the hunter’s throat. “There’s no pulse.” Stiles managed. 

Mark pushed Stiles out of the way and started CPR. The room had fallen silent as everyone watched Mark desperately try to revive his father.

“Come on wake up.” Kept being repeated from Mark’s mouth.

But after a few minutes it was futile. 

Mark collapsed on his father’s chest shaking with sobs.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Stiles whispered as he rubbed Mark’s back.

The scene was broken when a hunter started talking, “Load that thing onto a truck we need to burn it. Larry help...” He didn’t want to say Mark but he pointed to his general direction “We need to get the rest of the injured out.”  
With that the hunters lowered their weapons and began to shift around the room. The werewolves stood back still cautious and on alert. 

A loud crash could be heard from the floor above. The werewolves and hunters on the upper-floors didn’t realize the temporary ceasefire that was in effect now that the creature was dead.

“Guys go tell everyone about the creature and get everyone out. I’m going to help Mark out.”

The werewolves gave a shaky nod and ran to the door to go up. 

“Mark I need you stand up. We need to get you to a doctor.”

“I can’t leave him.”

“He would want you to be alright. We need to make sure you are ok.” Stiles tried to put it as nicely as he could.

Two of the hunters that looked like they were in their 50’s came over and expressed their condolences to Mark.

“We’ll carry him out, you just go get yourself checked out. You did good today. Your dad would be proud. He was always proud of you.” 

Mark gave a wry smile and just kept crying. 

“Come on Mark.” Stiles started to lift Mark but he was slow moving. 

A set of three men walked by slowly carrying the creature’s corpse. Shivers ran up Stiles spine when it passed. That thing was vile but at least it was dead. 

Mark barely was walking toward the exit with Stiles. The reality was Stiles was practically dragging him at a glacial pace.

“I know it’s not much but you can stay with me and my dad if you need too.”

Mark didn’t say anything, his brain was on overload.

More shouts and crashed could be heard from the floor upstairs. He wanted to go find his friends and get out but right now Mark needed him. Things were hostile and there were already way too many causalities Stiles didn’t want to be another. 

Stiles and Mark made it to the stairwell. Stiles inwardly groaned that they were on the 3rd floor and he had to carry Mark down all those stairs. The process started off slow but they had managed. They were almost half way down the first set of steps when they heard a struggle down below. Stiles looked over the railing to see a gush of blood spray along the wall and then a man get thrown. Stiles wanted to vomit when he heard the man’s neck snap as he hit the railing on the floor below then again when his body made the final thud. 

“Mark it’s not dead. We have to go.” Stiles said in a panic. He fireman scooped Mark and quickly tried to run as fast he could up the stairs. He needed the pack and he needed them now. He inwardly debated if he should yell or if the creature would attack him but deep down he knew they would hear him.

And in a rapid fire one breath panic he started yelling “DerekScottEricaIsaacBoyd!! Whoever the fuck is here help!!” 

Stiles heard the noise on the stairs. The creature was making his way up. What Stiles didn’t expect was for the hunters on the floor below to hear him. They must have stopped trying to find their injured and came out into the stairwell. Stiles kept progressing upward as he heard hollering and gun fire. He was slightly relieved until he heard another loud thud on the ground and the sound of someone struggling to gasp for air. His rescuers were dead.

“Stiles it’s on the floor below, put me down and save yourself.” Mark explained.

“No. I’m not letting anyone else die today.” Stiles said with determination. 

“Where the fuck are you?!?!” Stiles yelled in frustration as the werewolves hadn’t shown up and he could feel the creature approaching.

Stiles turned around and saw the creature arrived at the same set as stairs he was on. This was it he was going to die. The creature got that crooked smile on it’s face and started slowly going up the stairs one by one. Stiles tried to backwards climb the stairs but he was tired. His arm hurt like a bitch and Mark was getting heavy. He let Mark down. He let everyone down. 

With no warning at all Mark jumped from Stiles arms and at the creature. Stiles stood in awe as the creature hit the ground. Mark tried to roll off of it but within an instant the monster had shoved it’s claw clear through Mark’s chest.

“Mark!” Stiles screamed terrified at the sight before him. His screams almost matched the dying scream Mark bellowed.

The creature withdrew it’s arm from within Mark and adjusted to a kneeling position. It quickly snatched Mark’s eyes from their sockets. The creature turned as if taunting Stiles, dangled the blue orbs from the attached muscles and nerves and lowered it into it’s mouth. And with one snap it’s fangs ripped through Mark’s eyes. Stiles threw up. He had never seen anything so horrific in his life. His eyes filled up with tears as he looked at Mark’s face that looked like it was crying blood. The puddle of blood expanding from the hole in Mark’s chest so much it started dripping on the stairs below. 

Stiles quickly did the only thing he could think of and ran as fast as he could into the door in front of him. He sprinted in the room that had some of the hunters fighting with some of the werewolves.

“It’s still alive!” Stiles yelled running as far away from the door as he could. He stumbled over a piece of something, he wasn’t sure, but he hit the ground hard. Without even a second to recover the door came ripping off it’s hinges as the creature knocked the door in. 

There a moment of brief silence before the couple of hunters on the floor turned their weapons and began to fire on the creature. The times their ammunition hit it cried out but it kept charging at everyone in the room. 

“Do it!” Isaac cried out and within seconds Erica and Boyd where on their knees and locked arms. Isaac jumped on their arms as they threw him in the air. Isaac landed fast and hard on the creature. Before Stiles could even register what he just witness Isaac was furiously clawing at the creature. Boyd and Erica rushed to help Isaac, until the creature kicked Isaac so hard he went flying into Erica. 

Boyd approached and the creature levitated from the ground as if gravity didn’t exist. Boyd threw a hook but the creature blocked it and return a jab. Boyd evaded. They were circling around each other. That creepy smile remerged on the creatures face. This was just a game to it.

Boyd lunged and tried to slide tackle the creature but it moved to fast and kicked him repeatedly until it gave him one swift kick that sent him flying. The hunters in the room quickly opened fire and tried to slow down the monster as it went to kill them. 

“Get to the fire escape!” Stiles yelled pointing to the window in the back corner. 

The hunters kept firing as they tried to make their way to the window as fast as possible. Isaac got up and jumped on the creatures back and tried to rip out it’s throat but it bent over and with little effort threw Isaac at the retreating hunters. He landed on one of the guys. 

“Isaac get them out! I’ll keep it distracted.” Erica yelled as she stood up and fixed her leather jacket. “You’re mine asshole.” Erica smiled and charged into fight. The creature lunged at her Erica grabbed it’s arm and gave a couple kicks to it’s abdomen before punching it to the ground. Erica went in for another kick but the creature knocked her legs out from under her. As she hit the ground the creature slashed at her leg. Erica roared out in pain.

Boyd stood up and saw that Isaac had managed to get two of the hunters out of the window but the third one wasn’t able to walk. He gave Isaac a nod to let him know to get the hunter out and Boyd went to help Erica.

Erica managed to get a bloody kick to the creatures head as she pulled herself away from the close contact. She got herself upright as the creature mirrored her move. The creature went on the attack and Erica staid defensive. She was trying to buy a little time to give her leg a little bit of healing. Luckily Boyd joined the fray and he took over the assault. Erica and Boyd turned into a wonder twin combo as they could sense each other’s moves without even communicating. They had managed to get a few good hits in but they weren’t doing nearly enough damage to stop this thing with their lives. 

The two to one advantage didn’t help for long as within minutes both werewolves were bleeding from everywhere it seemed. 

Stiles was conflicted. He knew he could easily get to the fire escape and save himself but his friends were in trouble. He had no idea how he could help but running felt so wrong but he didn’t want to end up like Mark...not like that...

Stiles turned back to look at the creature as Boyd was thrown into a wall...again and Erica was taking a barrage of slices. Stiles kept his eyes on the creature as he slowly started shifting to the window. He didn’t want to be seen. The creature sliced the side of Erica’s head as she fell to the floor. The white clouded orbs of the creature locked eyes with Stiles. He was fucked.

“Help!” Stiles called out feeling helpless. He hated knowing he couldn’t actually stop this thing.

Thunder rang out which actually turned out to be the ceiling crashing down in front of Stiles. Derek, alpha’d out, had jumped through the floor. Derek had landed on all fours, he looked up front his landing and jolted into action. He cleared the distance between himself and the creature in the blink of an eye. 

They went blow for blow. The alpha strength had made Derek an even match for him and the creature. That’s only if you ignore that the creature’s hands were razors. Derek got a good shot on the creatures face. His claw marks began to ooze black. That thing had black blood. 

“Stiles get out!” Derek roared.

Stiles knew he should listen. He really should but he can’t leave Erica like that. Stiles quickly ran over and started to drag Erica to the exit. He started to very awkwardly pull Erica through the window she began to stir.

“It’s ok Erica, I got you.”

“Damn it Robin I don’t need rescuing.”

An injured howl rang through the air.

“Put me down.” Erica said fidgeting out of Stiles’ grasp.

“Erica you can’t!”

“Derek needs help.” With little effort she ran back in and began the assault yet again. These wolves were determined...

Stiles looked down, there was a staircase that lead to freedom. He heard more crashing and fighting. He looked through the window to the inside. There was never a choice. He climbed back through.

Stiles gazed around the room looking for anything he could use to stop the creature with...there was almost nothing. Not even a fire extinguisher. “Fucking shoddy ass construction.” Stiles mumbled to himself. Then it clicked!

Stiles quickly jumped back out the window and onto the fire escape. He ran down as fast as he could. He ran around front and back into the front of the building. There he saw the two bodies of the hunters that had been thrown down the stairs. Their corpses bloody and contorted in a horrible mess. The bile began to rise in his throat and he threw up again. He tried to hold down a second wave as he walked over to their bodies and grabbed two of their guns. 

Stiles started running up the flights of stairs hoping he wouldn’t be too late to help the pack. He put the glock he found in the back of his pants and carried the shotgun. When he made it to the second floor he saw the results of the hunters that were carrying the creature. The one’s head was nearly cut clean from its body. The other man looked like he had swallowed an explosive. And yet again Stiles had to hold down vomit as his sneakers squished in their blood as he ascended the stairs. 

Stiles paused for a brief second when he saw the blood that had trickled down the stairs. He knew what it meant. He was at Mark’s body. He turned the corner on the stairs to see the lifeless corpse of his hunter friend. His heart lurched. Mark didn’t deserve that. Stiles closed his eyes as he had to jump over the body to continue upwards. He knew he was close he could hear the fighting. He was so tired, so fucking tired. He just wanted to wake up in his bed and forget about this nightmare.

Stiles entered the doorway to see Derek crawling up from the ground as the creature was making it’s way over to the unconscious Boyd. Stiles raised the shotgun to take aim but not before Erica made her move. She rushed at the creature, but the creature was too fast. It turned around and sliced it’s fist through her throat before she could even register the attack. The creature moved it’s arm as Erica’s body dangled from it like a puppet. Blood spouted from her throat as the last moments of her life were filled with pain and panic. Her eyes watered with fear. Her mouth hung slightly open as if she would’ve traded the world away just to be able to say something. The creatures arm had become red with blood as it raised Erica’s body higher. Erica tried to grab the arm that was controlling her but the few seconds of struggle ended. Her eyes closed as her head slumped forward. Blood flowing from her neck and mouth. Erica was dead. 

Hot streams of tears flowed from Stiles’ eyes. His shaking hands took aim and he fired at the creature. He managed to clip it’s neck. The creature hissed as the vile ooze sputtered from the wound. It wasn’t even close to the damage it had inflicted on Erica. The creature regained it’s rage and Stiles threw the shotgun to the ground. With a swift motion he pulled out the glock and fired a few shots that had hit the creature. It fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds it got back up and jumped through a window. It wasn’t even the one with the fire escape. 

Stiles locked eyes with Derek, his eyes fading from red to their normal color. Stiles’ whole body shook with pain. He fell to his knees and just began to sob. Derek knelt in front of Stiles and pulled him into a hug. Stiles put his head in the crook of Derek’s neck. Letting himself weep for the incredible loss he...no...they all felt. 

After a few minutes Derek pulled back. “Stiles we have to go.”

Stiles shook his head.

“Stiles she’s gone. We need to get Boyd help.”

Stiles couldn’t think properly. “What about Scott and Lydia?”

“I helped Lydia get Jackson out, he got hit with a wolfsbane bullet. I don’t know what happened.”

Stiles looked at the ground. He was in so much pain. Lydia and Jackson might be dead. He turned his head slightly and his chest began to heave. Erica’s body was strewn on the ground. It didn’t even look like she had a neck, the size of the hole was so great. Batman couldn’t die and Erica was...it just wasn’t right. 

“Stiles.” Derek’s tone was soft.

Stiles locked eyes with Derek again. Stiles could only register the taste of tears entering his mouth. 

“We have to get Boyd help ok?” Derek was being incredibly patient. 

Stiles nodded again. He knew he had to be strong. Erica gave her life to save Boyd she wouldn’t be happy that Stiles couldn’t get his act together. 

“Ok.” Stiles managed he pulled himself off the floor at the same time as Derek. 

Derek’s eyes gazed over the teenager’s body. Stiles wanted to know what was going through his head but he didn’t ask, he couldn’t. Stiles didn’t even know what was going through his own head. Derek hoisted Boyd over his shoulder and began to carry him out of the room.

“Stiles do you know the anonymous tip line for the police station?” Derek asked as they made it to the stairwell. 

“Not off the top of my head...sorry.” Stiles answered as they started down the stairs.

“It’s ok Stiles. You did good today.” Derek said sincerely.

“Not good enough.” As the words left his mouth they had arrived at Mark’s body. His mouth was open and his nonexistent eyes looked like they had still been crying blood. Stiles knew he was crying but he couldn’t care enough to stop or let himself go. 

“Stiles if you didn’t grab those guns we would be dead too. I’m sorry.” Derek was apologizing for making Stiles witness so much death but he was right, without Stiles a lot more people would’ve died.

As they descended the stairs Stiles choked out what he had happened to each of the bodies they encountered. Derek would just nod and continue without hesitation. It wasn’t until they reached the bottom floor that Stiles noticed how much damage Derek took. His arms, legs, face, and chest all still had open wounds.

“Why aren’t you healed?” Stiles managed.

“I don’t know...” Derek said as he kicked the door to the outside open. Stiles followed closely. He knew no one had their cars so this was going to be interesting. 

Derek and Stiles had walked to the end of the block when a U-Haul truck came speeding up. Scott was in the driver’s seat. Isaac quickly jumped out and opened the back. Derek and Stiles climbed in with Boyd. 

“Where’s Erica?” Isaac asked.

Stiles shook his head. You could see Isaac’s heart break when the realization hit. He looked like he was going to either pass out or flip the van. Stiles wasn’t sure but he didn’t have time to dwell because Derek interrupted.

“We have to get Boyd help. Erica died protecting him. We owe it to her.”

It felt like more of a command than the truth. Isaac nodded and shut the back of the truck. 

Derek was sitting with his back against the side of the truck with Boyd’s head in his lap. His wounds still bleeding on Derek’s legs. Stiles adjusted himself to sit next to Derek. He put his head on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles body shook as he let himself cry. Derek put his one hand on Boyd’s chest and held Stiles’ hand with the other.

“I’m tired Derek.” Stiles admitted through the tears.

“I know...” Derek leaned his head to rest on Stiles’. 

The rest of the ride was made in silence. It was the early hours of the morning but the day had already proven to be cruel. The pack had lost so much.

Erica was gone and the fate of Lydia and Jackson were still up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles woke up in the chair in Deaton’s office. Scott and Lydia were moving about quickly assisting Dr. Deaton over Jackson’s body.

“Oh shit is he ok?” Stiles blurted out.

Everyone but Boyd glared at him but that was only because Boyd was on the next table passed out.

“No Stiles.” Derek managed as he shifted position from the corner.

“What happened?”

“He got shot Stiles! Ok?! Now shut up!” Lydia raged as her bloody hands passed Deaton an instrument.

Stiles opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He stood up and recognized the black veins and ooze: wolfsbane. Jackson got shot protecting Lydia.

The group stood in silence watching for over an hour as they operated on Jackson. By mid afternoon Jackson was recovering. The morale of the room was nonexistent. Everyone was tired, wounded, grieving, and crashing from the adrenaline highs that had fueled them since the night before.  The struggle was done for now and they were on the losing side.

\---

Stiles bounded into his room, quickly removed his clothes and crashed onto his bed. There wasn’t a word to describe how mentally and physically drained he was from the events of the night. He was glad Jackson was ok but he was devastated that Erica didn’t make it. He grabbed a pillow and tried to fight back the tears. He knew if he started he wouldn’t fall asleep for a while. He hard-swallowed the grief and closed his eyes.

A hand shook Stiles awake.

“Stiles. Wake up I need to talk to you.”

“Huh what?” Stiles stirred. He felt like he had just fallen asleep. He glanced at this clock only to realize he had been asleep for 4 hours.

“We need to talk…”

“What’s wrong Dad? You have that look on your face.”

“Stiles…I just spent all day at a crime scene.”

“That’s your job.”

“Stiles.” The Sheriff used a stern voice. “We found your friend Erica’s body. I’m sorry son but she’s gone.”

“What?” Stiles knew that Erica was dead but hearing the words from his father was painful.

“Erica was murdered. We don’t know the circumstances yet but I thought that you should hear it from me instead of the rumor mill…”

The words felt like knives in his chest. The reality was incredibly painful.  Stiles let himself fall apart. He hugged his dad as the visions of Erica getting killed replayed over and over in his mind.  

“I’m sorry son.” The Sheriff said into the side of Stiles head as he fought back tears. She was too young. It could’ve been Stiles. The brutality was unspeakable.

After a few minutes Stiles gathered his composure, “Do you have any leads on who did it?”

“I don’t know yet. There were multiple people at the scene it could’ve been a gang or even a drug deal gone wrong. I don’t know much yet but when I do I’ll make sure you find out.” He pressed another kiss to Stiles’ head.

“Thanks Dad.”

“I need to get back into the office and work on this are you going to be ok by yourself?”

“Yeah I’m just going to do some homework.”

“I don’t believe you. But lock all the doors and windows, better to be safe than sorry.”

“I will.”

The Sheriff began to leave but stopped in his track, he turned and said “I love you Stiles.”

“Love you too Dad.” Stiles gave him a sad smile.

\---

Stiles tried for a solid hour to do his homework but in the end he couldn’t get through it. His nerves made him shake the worst he’s ever experienced.  With snacks piled on his bed he put on a movie and tried to relax in bed. Every time he would close his eyes the vision of Erica’s fear would flash through his mind. Action scenes from the movie would trigger the fight. Actor’s blue eyes would be replaced by Mark’s being eaten. Stiles stopped eating mid bite. The thought of what happened to Mark wanted to make him cry and vomit. How was he supposed to recover from this? How were they all going to survive?

\---  
“Lydia run!” 

The red head screamed as she began to run down the blackened hallway at school. 

“Lydia run!” 

The creature stirred from the shadows and hunted down Lydia. It approached Lydia from behind and grinned at Stiles. The creature’s arms wrapped around Lydia. The teenager screamed and struggled to break free. Within the blink of colorless eyes the creature ripped Lydia’s head from her shoulders. Stiles heart lurched. 

“Stiles wake up!” A deep voice growled. “Stiles”

With a gasp Stiles woke up. Derek was hovering over him. Stiles quickly pushed Derek from the side of his bed and ran into the bathroom. He lowered himself over the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach. Stiles sat with his head over the rim of the toilet for a few minutes. He could feel the tears streaming down his face.

There was a gentle knock at the door.

“What do you want Derek?” Stiles voice was rough, a day of crying and throwing up didn’t help the fact he was angry. He couldn’t even sleep without people being attacked. He just wanted to sleep.

“Can I come in?” Derek asked.

Stiles stood up and opened the door.

“You ok?” 

“Do I look ok?”

“You were screaming...”

“I was?”

“Nightmare I’m guessing?”

“The creature ripped Lydia’s head off.”

Derek slowly nodded.

“What are you doing here? Is everyone ok?”

“I’m checking up on everyone. I heard you screaming.”

“Sorry.” Stiles was slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t be. No one can blame you after the day you had.”

Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh. “The day I had? The day I had?! Are you kidding me Derek it’s always fucking like this. Some creature or asshole hunter just comes into our lives and tries to destroy us either mentally or physically. It never ends. It never fucking ends...I can’t even say this will get better. It won’t. It can’t. It’s just time before this zombie either gets killed or kills us all. And when that’s done something else will take it’s place.”

“Do you want out of this?” It was a pretty simple question. 

Stiles took a breath and wiped the tears from his face. He choked a little on the emotion before he began to speak, “Do you think for even a second that if I wanted out I could even do it? Just because I say I’m done, doesn’t mean the supernatural world won’t drag me in or some hunter use me as bait.”

“You could always leave.” Derek’s words weren’t harsh they were actually supportive in a sense.

“Right let me try to convince my Dad to leave the place where he’s basically he lived his whole life, leave his job, and the place where his wife is buried, just because I don’t want to be near werewolves anymore. And if it were that simple I wouldn’t be worried sick about leaving everyone here in danger everyday. Wondering when I’d get the call that Scott or Lydia or even you got killed over something stupid like alpha powers. Then live with the guilt of asking myself would it have been different if I stayed. So no Derek I don’t want out. I want everything to be different.”

“It’s not your job to protect and worry about everyone...” Derek started.

Stiles broke in mid sentence, “really who else is going to do it Derek?”

“I’m trying...” Derek admitted.

“I know but it’s not enough...” More frustrated tears came out. Stiles moved passed Derek and got in bed.

Derek moved into Stiles’s room. He felt guilty that Stiles was sobbing in his bed feeling powerless and it was all his fault. He got Erica killed. His family got Stiles involved in the supernatural. He wasn’t strong enough to kill the creature which got Mark killed. Derek stood over Stiles for a second debating what he should do. 

Derek realized that it didn’t matter what he should do because every time he makes a decision it blows up in his face. What would Laura do was the real question. She’d tell Derek to man up and comfort the poor kid that just went through hell. With a heavy sigh that imaginary Laura was better at life than Derek was, he climbed into Stiles bed.

Derek slowly rubbed Stiles back. 

“You don’t have to pretend you care. I don’t want your fake sympathy.” Stiles managed.

“Stiles I’m not pretending. If I didn’t care do you think I’d be here now?”

Derek kept rubbing Stiles’ back for a few minutes before Stiles let his questions flow.

“How are you not upset? Doesn’t loosing pack feel like you’re dying?”

“Honestly...it feels like someone has cut open every vein in my body and is slowly bleeding me dry.”

“I didn’t think you liked Erica that much.” Stiles said rolling over to face Derek.

“I do care Stiles...probably more than I should.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means...”

There was a minute of silence. 

“I won’t judge you Derek.”

Derek looked down into Stiles’ eyes. He knew Stiles wasn’t lying. He also knew he could trust Stiles with anything.

“It means that what happened to her was my fault.”

“Derek she willingly took the bite. You didn’t force her. It’s not like Scott.”

“No but I knew this would happen. Regardless of my relationships they always get killed. My family was burned alive or cut in half, my girlfriends end up dead, my pack slaughtered before my eyes. I’m always left alone wondering what I did to cause this...”

“Derek you didn’t cause any of those things. Bad things happen regardless. Some people just have shit luck and you’re one of them...”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better?”

“No it was supposed to be the truth.”

Derek looked away from Stiles. He knew that with his mood he would spill his guts to the teenager just because he could. He couldn’t tell him everything. Derek didn’t need pity, he needed answers on how to stop these things from reoccurring. 

Derek was half focused on looking at nothing when his nose picked up a scent. He quickly scanned the area until he realized what it was: Nicky. The hoodie belong to Nicky and was oozing his aroma through the room. Derek’s heart lurched and craved more. 

“What’s wrong Derek?” Stiles asked almost sitting up.

“Nothing.”

“No you’re lying what is it?” Stiles asked and followed Derek’s line of vision. “Oh...”

“It’s not what you...”

Stiles cut him off. “It’s fine. I’m ok now you don’t have to stay here.”

“Stiles it’s not like that.”

“Really Derek I’m fine. Thank you for checking up but I really am ok.”

Derek was fuming. He couldn’t help that Nicky made his wolf go crazy and Stiles was holding that against him. 

“I can’t control this!” Derek spat out.

“What?” Stiles asked because he was beyond confused.

“I can’t help that Nicky is my mate and you hate me for it.”

“I don’t hate you for it Derek.”

“Fine maybe it’s not hate but you reek of disappointment and frustration and even anger. I know it’s because of Nicky.”

“How can I not Derek? My first real boyfriend, my first love, and you just swoop in and are like ‘oh hey by the way he’s my mate. My one true love. The person I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. Sorry Stiles with my perfect stubble, model looks, and beach body I’m going to steal him from you.”

“I never said any of that and you know it.”

“No you did. In the hospital you explained all about how mate’s work.”

“Yes I did, but I wouldn’t even think about being in a 10 mile radius of Nicky if it meant that it would hurt your relationship. Just because Nicky is my mate doesn’t mean I have the right to break up your relationship and ruin your happiness. Apparently I really am an asshole if you think I would do that you.” Derek got up out of the bed and headed towards the window.

“Derek I’m sorry...just...”

Derek looked at the picture of Stiles and Nicky kissing on the dresser. Derek rolled his eyes and jumped out the window.

Stiles got out of bed and shut and locked his window. He walked over and picked up the picture of him and Nicky. He looked at how happy there were, now his life couldn’t be further from the moment in the frame. There was no future, no hope, just despair and misery. Stiles wanted Nicky there to comfort him but in the back of his mind he was grateful that Nicky was on a different continent safe from the creatures of Beacon Hills.

\---

The week continued in a horrible cycle. Stiles couldn’t focus and could barely eat. He’d lay in bed for hours sometimes he’d cry himself to sleep. He’d wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of nightmares. Sometimes it was Scott getting his heart ripped out, other times Jackson’s eyes were on the dinner menu, and then it was Allison getting a claw through the back of her head. Each night the violence of the dreams escalated. After each dream Stiles wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep so he would have to drone on through school. It was wearing him down but it left him weak for Erica’s funeral.

\---

Stiles adjusted his tie in the mirror, his face pale, and his eyes dark. He knew this day was coming but the reality of it was too much.

“Here let me get that.” Stiles’ father said, walking in. He began to fix Stiles’ tie.

“Thanks” Stiles mumbled.

“You almost ready to go?”

“Yeah...”

“I love you. You can get through this.” Mr. Stilinski said with a sad smile. 

“I know. I love you too.”

The two Stilinski men made their way to the service. They sat down next to Scott and Melissa. The congregation was small and consisted of no more than thirty people. Stiles had never seen Erica’s parents before and even now they didn’t look like people who had just lost a child. But in the row in front of Stiles there was a loss...Boyd. His gaze fixed on the coffin in front of him. He was emotionless. It hurt to look at Boyd because he was so devastated he couldn’t feel. Nothing was registering with the young man who had just lost his best friend and probably more. 

The service had started and Stiles was getting anxious. Today was the first time he had to face the consequences of the werewolves in Beacon Hills; death. One of their own had died. It wasn’t broken bones, or cuts, but death. Permanent. After today he would never see Erica again. This was his last chance to say goodbye. To put to rest any notion of being with her again. No more bantering about comics, sarcastic comments, movie discussions, nothing. This was the end. Erica was gone and he would have to leave her behind. 

Stiles kept his head down and tried to focus on his breathing, he needed that distraction. He wasn’t concerned with crying in public but he knew if he let himself go now it would be sobs. Stiles licked his lips and swallowed hard. He put his head up and turned to Scott who gave him a small sad smile as he grabbed Stiles’ hand. Stiles smiled back. 

The service continued as they do until it was time for the eulogy. A middle age woman who Stiles now learned was Erica’s mom stood up and proceeded to read a short synopsis of Erica’s life. There was very little emotion involved. Stiles’ wondered if she was drugged up on anxiety meds to cope with her 16 year old daughter’s funeral or if Erica really did mean it when her parents didn’t care that much. Whatever the reason it still annoyed Stiles that her eulogy didn’t capture who Erica really was. 

The service ended and the congregation proceeded to the cemetery. Stiles got out of his father’s police cruiser when he noticed the black camaro pull up. Derek was in a full suit as he exited the car and walked to the gravesite. Stiles couldn’t decide if Derek should or shouldn’t be there. His mind settled after mild debate that it was proper for Derek to be there even if he was a man in his twenties at a teenage girl’s funeral that he really shouldn’t be friends with. But the reality was that Derek was pack. They were friends and he cared about her, nothing else matters. He should be there and he was...

The group surrounded Erica’s gravesite and the preacher-man began to say some final words. 

“At this time you can put your flowers on the coffin and say your goodbyes. The Reyes family would like to invite all of you back to their house for a lunch-in...”

The world seemed to have faded out as Stiles looked around. The pack was all somber and had tears in their eyes. 

“Stiles it’s you’re turn.” Derek had said lightly in Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles shook from his thoughtless thoughts. He looked down at the red rose in his hand. This was the part he was dreading. He took the couple steps up the coffin and laid down the rose. 

“I would’ve been proud to have been your Robin...” He gave a small smile as the tears burst through and started streaming down his face.

Stiles walked out of the group and just let himself fall apart. Within seconds Allison had him wrapped in her arms and he it was the comfort he needed to keep crying. Moments later Scott came up and joined in their hug. It was uncomfortable and slightly awkward but it was typical Scott which made it perfect.

Once Stiles had calmed down the group had made their way over to the Reyes house. They all sat together talking about nothing. Derek awkwardly kept close the group but didn’t engage in conversation. It could’ve been because the Sheriff had kept giving him confused glances or because Derek is just socially awkward.

As the lunch-in was winding down Stiles realized that Boyd was heading up the stairs. He waited a few minutes then followed him. He walked down the hall to see Boyd sitting on Erica’s bed.

Stiles walked in the room and found himself speechless. He was going to ask how he was but he knew there aren’t words to describe it. Plus saying I’m ok doesn’t mean a thing. So he sat on the bed next to Boyd taking in her room. It was a weird sight to see. Erica’s room reflect teenage girl Erica and not the sarcastic werewolf. There were band posters on the wall, clothes on the floor, make up strewn about on the dresser. Even with all that stuff the room felt empty.

After a while Stiles managed to bring himself to talk.

“How are you doing?”

“How do you think I’m doing?” Boyd spat.

“I know you’re not ok. But I just...I just...I just wanted to let you know that I’m here if you want to talk.”

“I don’t need to talk I need revenge.”

“Boyd I promise we will kill that creature. We’ll do it for Erica.”

“I know we are going to kill that creature because I have a plan.”

Stiles looked at Boyd’s face and saw nothing but hate and rage. This was a man with nothing to lose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am taking forever with the chapters, I got a job which has been chewing up all my time and creativity. I promise the next chapter is going to be filled with action again. 
> 
> Also sorry for the grammar and spellings mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

“Stiles time to get up for school”

Stiles groaned and stretched. He moved on his side and fell off the bed. “Errr...everyday…” Stiles shifted his head from left and right to crack his neck. He peeled himself off the floor and went into the bathroom.

A half hour later a dressed and still sleepy Stiles made his way to the kitchen table.

“Morning son.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Any tests today?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Not that you know of? That doesn’t sound promising.”

“It’s high school Dad the only thing certain is that I’m going to be bored and hungry.”

“And you wonder why I worry about you so much?”

“It’s not a big deal. High school isn’t that important anyway. It’s college that’s the ticket.” Stiles replied with a huge smile.

The two men continued to eat an amicable silence until the doorbell rang. 

“I got it.” The Sheriff said standing up and walking out the room.

Stiles finished his cereal when he realized his dad hadn’t returned.

“Hey Dad who’s at the door?” He called out throwing his dishes in the sink.

“It’s me…” The haunting voice called. 

Stiles ran to the hallway to see the creature holding the Sheriff up. It’s claw pressed tight around his mouth. It’s fingers cutting into his flesh. The other hand on his neck.

“Please put him down.” Stiles cried. “I’ll do anything.”

The creature smiled. 

“What do you want?! Just put him down!” The tears flooded his eyes. He could see the fear and panic in his dad’s eyes. He couldn’t lose him.

“Ok.” The creature mumbled out of it’s fangy mouth. It slashed the Sheriff’s throat and threw him to the ground. The creature turned and ran from the house.

“DAD!! DAD!!” Stiles ran to the dying Sheriff. “Dad no. Stay with me come on.” Stiles knelt down and put his father’s head in his lap. “Dad please don’t. Please. I can’t do this. I need you.” Stiles tears fell and hit the blood oozing from his father’s face.

The Sheriff’s face was filled with panic. Desperate to say just one word to his son. 

“Dad please don’t. I need you. You can’t die. I love you. You’re all I have.” Every word felt like a knife to the heart.

The Sheriff’s eyes released the tears he struggled to breath. He raised a blood hand to Stiles face then slipped into lifelessness.

“DAD NO!!!” Stiles yelled as he put his head into his father’s chest. He continued to sob not caring this his father’s blood had all but covered his hands and face.

“Stiles!”

Stiles continued to sob into his father’s corpse. He was an orphan. The pain was indescribable.

“Stiles!”

He couldn’t breath. He was alone. Forever.

“Stiles!!”

Stiles screamed himself awake. Hot tears streaming down his face. His body wracked from the hard shakes of his sobs. There was no air. He was an orphan. Oh God. How? How could this have happened. His thoughts raced. His mouth dry as the salty tears ran over his lips. 

“Stiles look at me. It was a dream.”

There was a noise in the room. It didn’t matter. Everything was gone. His body shook harder.

“STILES! Look at me!” The voice yelled. 

Stiles tried to see through the blur. The glowing red orbs in front of his face registered. 

“Derek…”

“Stiles it was a dream.”

“He’s dead.”

“Listen to me it was a dream.”

Stiles was still shaking and crying. 

“Stiles calm down. You’re giving yourself a panic attack.”

“I can’t. It killed him.”  
“Who Stiles?”

“My dad.” His voice was raw, like the admission was what killed his father.

“He’s at work Stiles. He’s fine. Breathe.”

Stiles stopped responding. 

“Stiles. You’re ok. You’re dad’s alive. It was a dream.”

Stiles was still unresponsive.

Derek grabbed Stiles and pinned him to his chest. “In and out. In and out. Breathe Stiles. Come on. Breathe. In and out. In and out.”

Stiles chest motions began to match Derek’s. 

Minutes passed in silence. Derek’s hands covered half of Stiles chest as he held him. Stiles was still crying but breathing. 

“He died. It felt so real.”

“It’s ok it was just a dream.”

“But it could happen. The creature just came into my house and killed him. I was helpless.”

“You are never helpless Stiles. You’re the most clever person I’ve ever met.”

“I let Erica die Derek.”

“What?” There was rage in his voice.

“I watched her die. I didn’t move. I just watched. I literally just stood there and watched her die Derek. How fucked up is that? And tonight I just watch my Dad die. I’m a failure. I let everyone down.” The tears continued.

Derek shifted in Stiles bed to face him. He silently just pulled Stiles back in for a hug. Stiles face fit into the crook of Derek’s neck. He let him cry. He rubbed Stiles back and let him cry it out. Derek had an overwhelming need to make this right. Stiles didn’t deserve this guilt, he did. Derek didn’t stop the creature. Derek’s family got Stiles involved in the supernatural. It was his fault. He had to fix this for Stiles. Stiles was his to protect. 

“Stiles I promise that nothing will happen to you or your dad. We’re going to kill this thing once and for all.”

“Derek you can’t promise”

Stiles words were cut short as Derek pressed his mouth to Stiles’ lips. Stiles was in shock. His brain fizzled. When he realized what was happening he managed to shut his eyes and kiss Derek back. Derek’s hand moved from Stiles’ back to his face as their kiss intensified. 

Derek pulled back from the kiss to see a smile on Stiles’ face. Derek’s only thought was Stiles. He wanted to protect him. Kiss him. Be with him. Stiles. Everything was Stiles. It was like Stiles was an energy pulsing through his veins. 

Derek swiped his thumb over Stiles’ lips before he laid down. He pulled on Stiles’ hoodie so that Stiles was now on top of him. Derek leaned his head up to capture Stiles with another kiss.

The pair continued to make out for a while until Derek pulled back. “Stiles you need to get some sleep.”

“But I kinda like what we’re doing.”

“You’ve got school in the morning.”

“Are you leaving?”

“No.”

A slight smile creeped up on Stiles’ lips. “Ok.” Stiles adjusted his head to lay on Derek’s shoulder. Derek’s hand found itself mindless running through Stiles’ hair. Within minutes Stiles’ breathing had evened out; he was asleep. Derek let himself give into the comfort of a warm body next to him and let sleep claim him.

\---

The alarm screeched waking the sleeping werewolf. Derek reached over and smashed the alarm. He rolled over to look at Stiles. What was it that Derek felt for him. I mean he was a guy, Derek didn’t really go for guys. He never shut up. Derek liked quiet. He was goofy which is kind of cute but still annoying. Stiles was always there for everyone. He never gives up. That’s more than a lot of kids his age would do. He also had those moles. And he had some muscles which were under his Manchester United hoodie.

His Manchester United hoodie...

Nicky’s Manchester United hoodie.

Derek’s heart sank. What did he just do? Stiles had Nicky’s scent on him all night and he didn’t even realize it. Did he just make out with Stiles because of Nicky being his mate? His head was pounding louder than his heart. What did he just do to Stiles? He can’t just pretend it didn’t happen. Stiles was too important to torture like this... Does he even like Stiles? Derek isn’t gay but he just made out with Stiles. Stiles of all people. The over exuberant more than awkward teenager. 

All thoughts were cut short as the panic set in. “Hi” Stiles mumbled with a smile on his face. He was glad to see Derek was still in his bed. Derek felt like the worst person on the planet. He may have kissed Stiles but had just mindfucked him if he ever found out the truth…

“Hi.” Derek responded. He tried to keep his face even. He didn’t have to be smiley when he woke up. He didn’t have to smile at all. Stiles seemed to like him even though he was miserable, except that Derek wasn’t miserable. He has just been confused and lost for so long. Everytime he has something good it just falls apart. He shouldn’t get close. He’s not meant for all of this…

“You ok? You look like you’re in pain.” Stiles emoted with nothing but concern.

“Just thinking.”

“I’m just going to ignore that you left the door open for about a million jokes.”

Derek grunted.

“So what are you thinking about?” Stiles was hoping it was about him. Good thoughts of him. Not regret. Derek had to regret hooking up with him. Derek is like a Greek werewolf god. Stiles was a pale ghost made flesh with moles and A.D.H.D. Derek could do so much better.

“You.” Derek was toneless.

“What about me?” The desperation came out in Stiles’ voice more than he wanted. 

“Honestly.” Derek sighed.

The smile faded from Stiles’ lips.

“I just don’t know how to act now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know where we stand after last night and what we are…” Derek furrowed his brow.

“I’m human and you’re a werewolf.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles laughed. “Sorry you just make it too easy.”

“You’re calling me easy? I don’t get hard for every guy that sniffs me.” 

Stiles’ whole face turned red. He knew Derek was sassy but that was just more than he could’ve imagined him saying. “I...you…uhh..” Stiles breathed deep and had no idea how to respond.

Derek smirked.

“Yeah...well...how many guys have sniffed you?” Stiles asked accusingly.

“None. I’m not gay.” After the words left his mouth he realized the gravity of what he said. Stiles looked heartbroken. “No Stiles it’s not like that.”

“No it’s fine Derek.” Stiles started to get out of bed but Derek grabbed him.

“Stiles. Look this is new to me. I don’t know what to say. Just…”

“You were just confused and it just happened.” Stiles voice was heavy with disappointment.

Everything in Derek’s body was screaming yes. But he looked at the teenage boy in front of him and couldn’t bring himself to be the reason for heartache.

Derek shifted his hand to Stiles’ face and rubbed his cheek affectionately. “It just means we need to take this slow. I don’t want to hurt you.” It was the truth...to a fault.

Stiles got a big bashful smile. “Ok.

“Good now get to school.” Derek leaned in and gave Stiles a quick peck. He pulled back and rolled out of bed. He walked to the end of the bed and started putting on his boots.

“That’s all I get? I mean I can skip today. There seems to be more important things going on here.”

Derek shook his head as he finished tying his laces. He walked over to Stiles, grabbed his hips, and kissed him. Hard and fast. By the time Stiles realized what was happening it was over. Derek was at the window. Derek gazed over Stiles one last time. He was still wearing that damn hoodie. 

“Have a good day.” Derek nodded his head and jumped through the open window.

Stiles spun around and bounced into the bathroom. He just made out with Derek freaking Hale. He was dating Derek six pack werewolf broody leather jacket wearing Hale. Right? They were dating now. That is what happened…

\---

“Dude why do..”

“Because he slept over and we made out! And dude! It was amazing! His body temperature is hot and he’s insanely hot and it was just intense.”

“Gross. Just...gross.” Scott McCall had become a linguist.

“And he stayed the whole night and we woke up and it was awkward but he kissed me again it was just” Stiles was overwhelmed and he just emphatically threw out his hands.

“Are you two…”

Stiles interrupted again. “I don’t know! He said he wants to take things slow. So I don’t know if we are dating or boyfriends are what but dude. I hooked up with a fucking hottie. Again! Me. Stiles Stilinski hooked up with a dude who is well above a 7 he’s like a 9.5. He would be a 10 but he never really smiles and I feel like he’d be fucking perfect if he did that.”

“Dude. It’s Derek do you think that is a good decision?”

“I don’t know. I mean sure he’s damaged goods but aren’t we all?”

Scott just shrugged. “Just be careful. Ok? I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Scott. Mon frere. It’s Derek I’m pretty sure he’d kill anyone before he’d hurt me unless I annoyed him then he’d try to rip my throat out.” Not even a second passed before Stiles sighed. “He’s going to rip my throat out.” Stiles nodded then Scott joined in.

The two walked down the hall, “I wonder how sexy he looks in glasses.”

Scott groaned.

\---

“So does this mean you’re over Nicky?” Scott asked setting his tray on the table.

“I guess. I mean I still love him but it doesn’t change anything. He’s in a coma half a world away and I’m stuck in Beacon Hills. I’m moving on. I never thought Derek would factor into this considering Nicky was...is his mate.”

“Doesn’t that worry you that he’s on you knowing who his real mate is?”

“No but now it is.”

“Don’t let it. I mean Derek said he wasn’t even 100% sure Nicky was his mate so I mean it could just be a fluke.”

“I don’t know it’s confusing cause he’s gorgeous and he’s like I’m not gay! Then he does that eyebrow thing then he’s got his tongue in my mouth and kissing me like there’s no tomorrow. And I liked it. I really liked it. I want to do it again but like now that you say that I’m wondering why me? Why now?”

“Maybe he saw an opportunity and took it?” Scott shrugged.

“Maybe.” Stiles took a sip of his water. “Am I being dumb about this?”

“No. It’s confusing. It’s not your fault.”

“So I can keep hooking up with him?”

“That’s up to you. Just be aware it could end at anytime.”

“I guess.” Stiles thought about how good Derek’s hands felt on him the previous night. Yeah, he wasn’t going to stop.

\---

Derek had slept with Stiles every night that week. Stiles tried to bring up what they were but swallowed down the question and settled for just having someone to keep the nightmares at bay. A hot someone who was a really good kisser and had nice facial hair. And muscles. And a talented tongue. But Stiles didn’t realize just how much he was enjoying the nonverbal things he was getting. Derek was specific and deliberate with every touch and action. He cared. He could be gentle. Sometimes Derek would have this look in his eye that Stiles didn’t think he’d ever get to see again; attraction. What really had Stiles thrown for a loop was at the end of the week Derek had kissed his forehead right before he fell asleep. That is something a boyfriend does. Derek cares about him. 

\---

Derek woke up that Saturday morning with a mouth full of Stiles’ hair. He had made the active choice to see how things went. Stiles obviously needed him to sleep through the night and he wouldn’t take that from him. Not while he’s so fragile. Everyone needed to be at their best until this creature was killed. Then once things calm down he could really reflect and see if there is something going on with Stiles. Derek was enjoying spending the time with Stiles. That is to say a Stiles that doesn’t wear Nicky’s clothes. Derek had learned that Stiles’ room is like a pheromone landmine for Nicky’s things. It didn’t make things easy. Derek was confused.

“Morning.” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s neck.

“Morning.” Derek mumbled back.

“What are you doing tonight?” Stiles said lifting his head. He had an adorable case of bed head along with a playful smile. 

“Keeping you alive.” Derek said being half sarcastic half serious.

“Wanna keep me alive at dinner?”

“Dinner?” Derek asked out of confusion.

“Yeah like me and you and a waiter. You can have drinks cause you’re over 21 even though you won’t feel the effects. I’ll wish I could have a drink cause i’ll be nervous cause it would be our first date type dinner…” Stiles trailed off looking at Derek’s blank face. Oh god he just fucking blew this whole arrangement.

“You want a dinner date? With me?” Derek never thought Stiles would want to go in public with him. After all Derek was an older guy that Stiles accused of murder. Why wasn’t he worried if his dad found out. Did he really like him that much?

“Unless that’s not what you want. I didn’t realize you just wanted to be friends with benefits because that’s cool too. I can totally do that. I mean pshhh casual is awesome.” Stiles rolled his eyes at the very idea of a date.

Derek pulled at Stiles’ shirt and kissed him. “I’ll pick you up at 8.” 

“Ok.” Stiles was beaming. He leaned back in and they continued to make out.

\---

Stiles was curled in a ball watching the door. He thought about Erica. How they had gone from nobodies to somebodies. How they went from strangers to friends. How she wanted to be Catwoman and they had evolved to a Batman and Robin like friendship.

That was over now. Now he was locked in a damp room hoping that someone would break through and save him. The draft from the twenty degree weather was seeping in and chilling him to the bone.

His positivity about a quick rescue diminished when he had sang his favorite song in his head for the 16th time.  
A scratching of claws on the wall broke through the sound of the wind outside. Stiles held his breath. The scratching continued until it reached the door. A raspy whisper slowly echoed in the wind. "I..found you...Stiles."

This is not how he expected his date to end.


	11. Chapter 11

“Stiles calm down.” 

“I am calm.”

“No, your heart is pounding.” Derek said giving Stiles a side glance in the car.

“I’m nervous ok. This isn’t helping.” Stiles responded with raising his eyebrows mockingly.

“You weren’t this nervous when I threatened to rip your throat out.”

“Aww our first date! You remembered pookie.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “That was not our first date...and don’t call me that.”

“Of course it was. You and me getting all hot in my jeep.”

“I was dying and wanted to murder you with every ounce of my being.”

“You were oozing love.”

“That was wolfsbane...and hate.”

“You smelled nice.”

“You said I smelled like death.”

“You just can’t admit how much fun we had.” 

“You’re right. My favorite part was when you almost passed out when I asked you to cut my arm off.”

“The good old days.” Stiles said smiling while shrugging his shoulders, fake longing for days past.

“Why did I agree to this?” Derek asked mockingly.

“Because you are immune to disease but not my charm.”

Derek fake sighed. He wanted to laugh but giving in would make Stiles keep this up. He couldn’t let Stiles win.

“So where are you taking me anyway?”

“Out in the woods to kill you.”

“You Hales are all alike.” Stiles said casually looking out the window.

“Are you comparing me to Peter?”

“No I’m just saying that you’re all talk and no bite.” 

“So you want a bite?” Derek turned his head for a second and snapped his fangs in Stiles’ direction.

“Yeah...of food. I’m hungry. Speaking of Pete where has he been?”

“He heard rumors of an alpha pack or something. He went to check it out…” Derek said shrugging his shoulders.

“Well hopefully he doesn’t drag them back to Beacon Hills with him.”

\---

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. It was a small Italian joint on the outskirts of town. The place was nearly empty except for a few other tables. Stiles thought it was a nice selection because there wouldn’t be prying eyes and they could talk freely without fear of people overhearing. 

The date went better than Stiles had expected. Derek talked, not a ton, but more than his normal self. Stiles felt comfortable about everything and anything he wanted to say. The food was good and Stiles was expecting a goodnight kiss...or maybe more.

“What’s your favorite flavor and don’t say vanilla” Stiles asked as they walked up to the ice cream shop.

“Coffee.”

“Coffee? Really?”

“Is that a problem?” Derek asked brows furrowing into a singular disapproving brow.

“No it’s just boring. Like why eat coffee ice cream when you can just drink it?”

“I’m sorry my choice is so boring, what’s yours awkward turtle?”

“Awkward turtle is not a flavor…  
“We are what we eat.” Derek mumbled.

“I heard that!” Stiles playfully smacked Derek’s stomach. It was like hitting a wall.

“Stupid ridiculously fit abs.” Stiles said shaking out his hand.

The two moved forward in line.

“Hi what can I get for you tonight?” The teenage girl asked behind the freezer.

“I’ll have cake batter with fresh strawberries and peanut butter mixed in please.”

“And I’ll have two scoops of coffee in a cone please.”

“Ok.” The girl nodded and got to work on their order.

“Strawberries and peanut butter?” Derek asked in disgust.

“Don’t knock it till you try it. If you’re nice I’ll let you have a bite.”

Derek grunted in response.

“You totally want some but are trying to play it cool.”

“Am I that transparent?” Derek asked with fake concern.

“Only to me.”

“Are you paying together or separate?” The girl asked while handing them their ice cream.

“Together.” They said in unison. They both started pulling out their wallets.

“No Derek I got it. You paid for dinner.” 

“I got it Stiles put your money away.”

“I asked you out.”

“That has nothing to do with this.”

“It has everything to do with this.” Stiles smacked Derek’s hand and he dropped his wallet. Stiles quickly handed the girl a twenty. “Ha” Stiles said beaming.

Derek shook his head disapprovingly. Stiles grabbed his change and the two walked over and sat on a bench.

Stiles turned to look at his date. Derek’s tongue was swiping the side of his ice cream trying to conform the dessert so it wouldn’t drip on his hand. Stiles mind went to right to thinking if it was his dick in Derek’s hand and not the ice cream. That hot tongue swiping across his length. The tip of Derek’s tongue brushing the head of his dick. Stiles had to look away as his pants were getting tighter by the second. Derek could smell the arousal and gave Stiles a curious side glance. Stiles turned red and began to eat his ice cream.

After a few moments to gain composure Stiles asked, “Wanna try some?”

“Why not.” Derek leaned over and took a small lick. 

“No you need to get a bite with the peanut butter and strawberries.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and took a bigger bite. 

“What do you think?” 

“It’s good.” Derek said with a small smile. Stiles noticed the ice cream still on Derek’s upper lip. Fuck it he thought. He leaned in and kissed Derek. His tongue came out and removed the ice cream then proceeded to enter Derek’s mouth. He could taste the ice cream on Derek’s tongue. It was amazing. Stiles inched forward to get closer to Derek never breaking apart. The heat was getting to his head. He was so turned on. His erection was painful. Derek was gorgeous and tasted so good. 

Derek pulled back and wiped his thumb over his amused lips. 

“Sorry.” Stiles said bashfully.

“Don’t be. I only stopped because...well…” Derek nodded his head in the direction of Stiles hand. At some point when they were making out Stiles had squeezed his ice cream and it was now dripping all over his hand.

“Crap” Stiles said in a panic as he bolted from the bench as the ice cream started to get on his shirt and pants. Derek just quietly laughed. “This is your fault.” Stiles said jokingly.

“Sure blame me.”

“Well if you weren’t such a good kisser this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Maybe you should see what else I’m good at.” Derek arched an eyebrow then took a long slow lick up the side of his ice cream cone. 

Stiles ice cream fell to the ground with a splat.

Stiles also realized that he was leaking a large amount of pre cum. He looked down to see if it was noticeable. Luckily he was in jeans so no one would see. Stiles looked up to see Derek laughing.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Derek leaned his ice cream in Stiles direction. “want some?” His voice dripping with innuendo.

Stiles just nodded. He sat down next to Derek and leaned his head in and took a few licks of the ice cream.

Derek watched as Stiles tongue lashed and scooped up the ice cream. His throat bobbed with every swallow. Stiles eyes caught the light from the lamppost and looked beautiful. Stiles’ hand would tighten on Derek’s when he’d pull it in for another lick. 

‘Fuck’ Derek thought. He was actually feeling something.

Derek let Stiles finish the ice cream. “Coffee isn’t so bad is it?”

“No I might have a new favorite.” Stiles said with a wink. 

“Me too.” Derek raised his hand to grab Stiles chin with his thumb. They slowly leaned in and began to kiss.

\--- 

Stiles and Derek held hands as they walked back to the Camaro in a comfortable silence.

A comfortable silence that was interrupted by both their phones ringing at the same time.

“This can’t be good.” Stiles said pulling out his phone.

“Hello?” Derek and Stiles asked together.

“Yeah.”

“Where?”

“We’ll be there.”

The two hung up their phones. 

“Fucking zombies.” Stiles said running to the car.

\---

 

The Camaro pulled up to the Wellers construction site on the outskirts of town. 

“Stay in the car.” Derek commanded of Stiles.

“No! My friends are out there I’m not just going to hide in the car.”

“Stiles this is serious. We lost Erica I’m not about to lose you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me.”

“Damn it Stiles. Just please… this thing has hurt you before...it’s killed. I don’t what happened to Mark or anyone happen to you.”

“I’ll stay in the car.”

“Thank you.” Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek then wolfed out as he ran from the car.

“But I never said I wouldn’t drive the car.” Stiles switched the drivers seat and drove off.

\---

Derek ran off toward the the metal bones of a would be building. At the top he could see Boyd and the creature engaged in a fight. He could smell the blood from the ground. Boyd was badly injured and trying to take down the creature solo. This wasn’t good.

Derek rushed and latched onto the support beam. With feral grace, he scaled up the building to the battle above. Derek grunted as he hoisted himself with a final boost, he did a flip to land on the beam. His eyes glowed red as he roared. The creature open palmed punched Boyd’s chest and sent him flying. Boyd hit the metal support beam with such force that the entire structure rattled. Boyd slunk off the side and reacted just fast enough to sink his claws into the metal to avoid falling the 10 stories below. The screeching of his claws was a horrible ballad on the night air as the creature turned with a small smirk to look at Derek. It was all too familiar.

“Hello...Derek.” the creature groaned.  
It knew his name. It could talk. What the fuck was going on?

By the time Derek could exhale the creature was attacking him. Slash after slash after slash. He bellowed in pain. He manage to kick the creature off of him nearly losing his balance in the process. 

The battle raged on claw versus claw. Every blow sent blood flying through the air. 

The creature got a quick jab to Derek’s abdomen and grabbed him by the throat. He could feel it’s claws retract and extend over and over inside him. He was going to die. 

Without a sound Boyd sneaked up and slashed the back of the creatures neck. It writhed in pain. It released it’s grip on Derek by throwing him forward. Derek went sailing through the air and tried to grab onto a beam as he crashed on the floor below. He his arm snapped as he hit the frame. He was swinging by one arm desperate not to fall.

Boyd was not so lucky. The creature turned and elbowed Boyd in his mouth. One kick. That’s all it took for Boyd to go flying. He was falling from the sky. The car pulled up just in time to see Boyd's flailing body get impaled by the metal tubes sticking out of the ground. The three teenagers in the car were speechless as they watched the sprawled body of Boyd slowly sink further on to the tubes as gravity took hold of his lifeless corpse. 

The three hurried from the car as laughter rang out the night. Lydia, Allison, and Scott looked up in unison and saw the creature laugh at Boyd’s demise. Allison in one fluid motion, grabbed her bow, knocked an arrow, and let it fire. The arrow pierced the side of the creature. It’s laughter turned to rage as it set its sights on its new victims. 

Scott wolfed out as the creature skillfully ran on the beam then jumped. Its claws sank into the support beam as it slowly slid down the side of the building. Allison shot a few arrows during the creatures decent but the creature had deflected them. 

Derek pulled himself up to the beam. He panted hard as he tried to regain his composure. His chest was consumed by gashes and blood. He looked at his dangling shoulder and grit his teeth while he pulled it back into place. Derek cracked his neck then roared. He was pissed. He got on all fours and rushed on the beam. He leapt from floor to floor to aid Scott who was now attacking the zombie.

Allison spun her daggers in her hand and tried to assist Scott whenever she could. She knew better than to use her bow at such short range especially with Scott in the way. She also knew that this thing was deadly and had to keep her distance. Scott grabbed and lifted the creatures arm as Allison quickly slashed and dragged her dagger down its side. Allison quickly spun out of the way as the creature clawed the air. 

The creature twisted it’s wrist and broke free from Scott’s grasp. The creature then grabbed Scott’s arm and contorted his body. The creature and werewolf were back to back. The zombie heaved forward and threw Scott with all it’s might. Scott hit the metal post of the wire fence nearly snapping it in two. 

The creature turned and slowly began to advance on Allison. 

“Et...tu...Allison?” The creature murmured.

“What do you want from me?” Allison asked back peddling away with her bow drawn.

“You...let...this...happen” The creature snarled and rush. The arrow flew and pierced the creature but it was enough. The zombie and hunter went down. Claw raised, ready to kill, Allison screamed. The weight of the zombie was lifted as Derek grabbed the creature off of Allison. The two were rolling on the ground, scratching each other trying to maintain supremacy.

The Camaro kicked dust in the air as it stopped before the scene.

“Get in!” Stiles yelled. Lydia didn’t even think as her feet ran over the car.

“Boyd’s dead!”

“What?!” 

Lydia turned her head and Stiles eye’s followed. The body still hadn’t hit the ground, hovering in an unfinished death. The four metal tubes stained blood red would mark where it all ended.

Allison ran over to the car. “What do we do?!”

“I don’t know?! Boyd was the one who said he had a plan. Did he tell either of you what it was?”

“No.” Both girls admitted.

“What about Isaac?” Stiles questioned.

“What about me?” Isaac said stepping up behind Allison.

“Now you show up? Were you late because you had to pick out that scarf?” Stiles mocked.

“Fuck off.” Isaac said adjusting his scarf.

“Did Boyd tell you his plan because we really need something right now!”

“He said he wanted to blow it up.”

“We’ve all had that thought. It doesn’t help.”

“No, Stiles, he meant he literally wanted to blow it up. He said wolfsbane and bullets and arrows haven’t done anything maybe you just need to make it explode.”

“That could work.” Allison added.

“Ok we are at a construction site there has to be something here we can use.” Lydia pondered out loud.

“Fine. Allison and Isaac you help Scott and Derek keep it busy. Lydia and I will go get supplies.”

\---

“Where is Jackson?” Stiles asked as they were running around looking for anything worthwhile.

“He’s out of town with his parents.”

“Convenient.”

“He’s done his fair share of fights Stiles.” Lydia’s voice was filled with rage.

“I’m not denying it Lydia. Boyd just died. Jackson is fucking lucky he’s not here. Ok.”

“Sorry. You’re right.”

“This sucks!” Stiles freaked. “What the fuck are we even looking for?!”

“Anything combustible. It’s a construction site there has to be a gas can or something around.”

“What would you need with a gas can Ms. Martin?” The voice asked from the darkness.

“Gerard what the fuck do you want?” Stiles asked the night.

“Now, now, Mr. Stilinski that’s no way to talk to your elders.” Gerard said emerging in a powered wheelchair. His nose and mouth were covered with black ooze. He took out a handkerchief and wiped it off.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Stiles asked.

“Your friend Scott did and now I’m here to return the favor.”

“You don’t look so threatening in that chair.” Lydia said calmly.

“I’m not the only one who wants revenge.” Gerard admitted with a twisted smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that in my current physical condition I couldn’t torture you the way I wanted. So I thought to myself who could possibly punish you the way you deserve. Who hates you enough to want to see you suffer; to see your lives ruined. The answer was simple: my daughter.”

“Kate’s dead.” 

“You’re right Stiles, she is dead, but the demon inside her isn’t.”

“What?” Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“When the doctors told me they didn’t know why I kept seeping this black ooze I knew I had to get revenge. Who better to serve it out than Kate. Killed at the claws of Alpha Peter Hale. She was always so angry in life I could only imagine how angry she’d be that a werewolf caused her death. In my years of hunting I’ve encountered more than just werewolves, I’ve seen things that would haunt your dreams for life. I have tomes. I have resources. I did what I had to do to make a deal. I summoned a demon. My little girl was back. Her body was weak, her muscles decayed, her hair had fallen out, she was rotting on the inside. She couldn’t even speak. Her throat still ripped apart from the Alpha’s claws. But imagine my surprise when my little girl began to turn. You see the bite isn’t the only way to turn a person. Even a deep scratch from an alpha can turn a human into something...more. Her hands had turned to claw like pincers, her skinned greened, she grew fangs. The infection from the Alpha had turned her rage into so much more than a werewolf.”

Stiles heart sank. The creature was Kate Argent…

“But why kill all those people? Kate even killed other hunters.” Lydia asked.

“Demons don’t just do favors out of kindness. There was a price to be paid. This particular demon was hungry, so it fed.”

“Human eyes?” Stiles asked in disgust.

Gerard laughed. “You fool. Haven’t you heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul?”

The demon had consumed human souls just so Gerard and Kate could get revenge. Stiles thought he was going to be ill.

“You sick fuck! Kate killed all those innocent people just so you can get revenge?!”

“She’s going to do so much more. With every kill she gets stronger.” Gerard began to laugh.

“Lydia run!”

“What?!”

“Run! Just go! RUN!” Stiles screamed.

Lydia nodded and ran from the scene.

“That won’t save her. I know where she lives. I know her family. There’s always a way to get what you want Stiles.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Stiles ran over and shoulder charged Gerard’s wheelchair, effectively knocking it over.

“You little shit. I’m going to fucking get you!” Gerard yelled from the ground.

Stiles laughed as he ran away. He had to finish this. The explosion had to the be the answer. Stiles rounded a corner and ran into something. He fell to the ground. He had run into Kate. He could see it now. The small blonde peach fuzz on her head. The jawline. Even as a zombiewerewolfdemon she had striking features. Kate’s pure white eyes gleamed with delight. Her full lips parted with a smile revealing her kanima like teeth. 

Derek drop kicked the side of Kate’s head. “I told you not to get out of the car!” Derek yelled at Stiles. “Get the fuck out of here now!”

Stiles scurried to his feet and ran. 

\---

Stiles found himself climbing through the window of a building next the the construction site. He looked around for something to use as a weapon however the place looked like an abandoned studio. A drop-cloth wasn’t going to kill anything. He made his way to the back and pulled out his cellphone. Of course his battery was almost dead.

\---

Stiles was curled in a ball watching the door. He thought about Erica. How they had gone from nobodies to somebodies. How they went from strangers to friends. How she wanted to be Catwoman and they had evolved to a Batman and Robin like friendship.

That was over now. Now he was locked in a damp room hoping that someone would break through and save him. The draft from the twenty degree weather was seeping in and chilling him to the bone.

His positivity about a quick rescue diminished when he had sang his favorite song in his head for the 16th time.

A scratching of claws on the wall broke through the sound of the wind outside. Stiles held his breath. The scratching continued until it reached the door. A raspy whisper slowly echoed in the wind. "I..found you...Stiles."

This is not how he expected his date to end.

Stiles tried to swallow his fear. If Kate breaks down the door what would he do? What can he do?

The door busted off it’s hinges and right to the floor. Kate walked in slowly. Her body covered in gashes and claw marks. Stiles tried to get a hold of his thoughts. His friends were dead and he was next. 

He panicked he ran as fast as he could and jumped through the window. He hit the ground hard and tried to pick himself up. He didn’t have much time, as he got to his feet Kate had broke through the window. 

“Don’t...run...from...me.”

“Fuck off Kate!” Stiles yelled as he tried to to run. 

A sound of pain rang out. Stiles turned around to see an arrow in Kate’s chest. Another came whizzing by hitting her in the shoulder. 

“Allison…” Kate choked out.

Kate staggered as another arrow hit her leg. She started to pull out the arrows as the sound of the engine revving cried out in the night. The camaro came speeding at them. Stiles jumped out of the way as Derek drove his camaro right into Kate and the building behind her. 

Stiles picked himself up the ground to see Derek slowly remove his head from the steering wheel. He climbed out of the car to see the unconscious body of the creature pinned in a combination of metal and brick destruction. 

“Lets go!” Derek yelled.

“What?” Stiles was confused.

Derek scooped up Stiles and began to ran. Stiles looked back to see Kate stirring in the wreckage. 

“Do it now!” Derek yelled. 

Isaac flung the tank in Kate’s direction. Derek and Stiles fell forward as the arrow penetrated the tank causing an explosion. Stiles ears were ringing from the blast. He could feel the heat and Derek’s body on top of him. Derek was shielding him. Stiles tried to catch his breath. After a what seemed like an eternity Derek shifted and Stiles could see. Not only did the propane tank explode, Derek’s car went with it.

“Sorry about your car.”

“It doesn’t matter are you alright?”

“I think so?”

The side of the building and much of Derek’s car were missing.

Kate was dead.

“You know you just killed your girlfriend right?” Stiles asked.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Derek said giving Stiles a confused grimace.

“The creature was Kate brought back by Gerard...fuck Gerard is he still over there?” Stiles got up and ran over to the construction site.

The place where Stiles knocked over Gerard was empty. 

“Fuck I left him right here. Where could he have gone he was in a fucking wheelchair.”

“It’s ok Stiles. We stopped the creature that’s all that matters.” Allison tried to console him.

The werewolves all turned their heads. “Sirens.” Scott explained.

“We have to go. Everyone pile into my car.” Allison commanded.

The group ran and got in the car. They all were silent as they drove away. Boyd's corpse still visible in the rear view mirror.

\---

The group all crashed on the floor of Scott’s living room. Lydia and Stiles explained the truth behind the creature and Gerard. They didn’t speak much after that as they let tears fall for their fallen friend. It was over. The creature...Kate was dead. They could put this chapter of their lives behind them and move on, but first they had to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole Kate thing was planned from the start. I was just too slow and Teen Wolf actually beat me to the Kate being alive thing. I hope you enjoyed that bit even though it's not a shock now. The story is not over yet. So don't fret. As always thank you for reading. The end is rapidly approaching.


End file.
